The Promise Child
by White Wave Dancer
Summary: The second story in my Children of the Goddesses series. This one follows Hotaru and her journey to becoming Sailor Saturn. Chapter 19 is up! Please R & R! PLEEEEEEEEEZE!
1. Dark Goddess

Chapter 1  
Dark Goddess  
  
A thin, feeble wail cut through the frigid night like a knife, sounding like the lament of a   
damned soul as the babe drew in her first lungful of cold, clean air. The child's mother, weak and   
exhausted, with the heat of a fever already beginning to warm her glowing brow, ignored the   
severe pain invading her body, and pushed at the frail little creature whose cries were coming   
from between her legs. The wretched woman wept as she labored, tears of agony and fright   
blending with the sweat dripping into her eyes and streaming down her cheeks in rivers. As the   
half-born infant howled in raw terror at leaving the familiarity of her mother's womb, the   
woman screamed curses and pleaded for mercy from the gods who had forsaken them. In the   
entire universe, there was only one divine being who heard or cared.   
Aha. The dark goddess thought. At last the Promise Child has been born. A cruel smile   
spread across her bewitching features. Forsaken by the gods indeed! Actually, such would be a   
fairly accurate assessment of the woman's situation. For she herself had once been one of the   
gods. She had been a planetary goddess—a most powerful breed of immortals. Then like a fool,   
she had broken a promise she had made to the highest of planetary goddesses, Selene, goddess of   
the moon. The dark one had expected no better of her, for planetary goddess though she may   
have been Lady Saturn had been saddled with tragically mortal character flaws. She fully   
deserved the punishment Selene had placed upon her. The goddess' smile broadened. Within her   
mind, she began to tell a most well known story:  
  
While still of the world of men, Selene, goddess of the moon, united the ruling goddesses of eight planets to   
form the Kingdom of the White Moon.   
  
Abruptly, she halted her train of thought. Yes, it was a story known all over the cosmos.   
Wherever there were worldly gods, there was this story, for Selene was a seen as the grandest   
of all goddesses—at least, among the gods of light.   
Ah, yes, the gods of light. Wrathfully, the goddess bared her teeth into the emptiness   
surrounding her. Curse them. Curse the gods of light one thousand times over. Their power   
made them arrogant, but they were a pathetic hoard of cowards, the whole lot of them. Idiots,   
they were, for they had exalted Selene far beyond her merits. At the thought of that particular   
light sister of hers, the dark one began pacing angrily. Selene was the worst of all the light   
deities. It was in her name that the others had shunned those of their dark brothers and sisters   
that dwelled in the world of men, claiming that they were power-mad and would rule any   
kingdom they would acquire with an iron fist. That was the reason Selene had agreed to allow   
the seven planetary goddesses to train their daughters as warriors. She hoped that the Sailor   
Soldiers, as they came to be called, would keep the Kingdom of the White Moon safe from the   
armies of her dark siblings. Not to mention that four of those soldiers were appointed to guard   
the Lunarian goddess' despicable mortal child, Serenity, just to make certain that her line would   
always stay upon the throne. Any dark god who desired Serenity's crown would have to face the   
four Sailor Guardians. Each one would be protected by the mother of her line who, through her   
youngest descendant, could fight to keep Serenity on her throne, even from the Realm of Gods.   
Hypocrites. That was what the gods of light were. Terrible hypocrites.   
The dark goddess stopped in mid-stride. Slowly, a smug grin spread across her face.   
Well, perhaps not all the gods of light were so hateful. Lady Saturn had been among them   
before she betrayed her promise to Selene by taking a lover and was punished with mortality.   
Certainly, she had been quite useless before she had conceived a child by the King of Pluto, but   
no longer. For it was with the fruit of Lady Saturn's womb—the Promise Child—that the dark   
goddess would fulfill the prophecy promising the destruction of the Sailor Soldiers, and   
Serenity's crown, to one dark sister.   
Yes, with the aid of the Promise Child, one dark sister would not only acquire a   
kingdom of her own, but would have her desire for vengeance against Selene quenched.   
Revenge against the highest of their light sisters was something all dark gods hungered for.   
With help from the Promise Child, one dark sister would have just that. Truly, what revenge   
sought against Selene could be sweeter than spilling the blood of her line upon the ruins of her   
great Silver Palace?   
The goddess began to tremble with wild anticipation. There was no existing god or   
goddess, dark or light, which would argue with any who called this dark one a bloodthirsty   
being. Not even the goddess herself denied it. It was simple truth that she hungered for   
bloodshed. She was not ashamed of that. It was her nature, and she had no desire to escape it.   
There was no doubt in her mind that she was the dark sister of the Dead Moon Queen's   
prophecy. There was simply no other dark goddess suited for the role, especially with the   
challenges they would face along the path to glory. Knowing what they would have to overcome   
if they were chosen to fulfill the prophecy, most dark goddesses would decline, letting the   
foretelling go unconcluded while they quietly seethed over their exile. This one, though, had a   
sense of vengeance to rival that of the planetary goddess, Lady Mars. Her fury was far too great   
to allow Selene to go unpunished. The very core of the goddess' being desired the Promise   
Child's soul, for with it, she could satisfy not only her hatred of her light sister, but her natural   
bloodlust as well. The Promise Child was all she needed to bring Selene to her knees before her.   
She would be a heroine among her dark brothers and sisters, and the Kingdom of the White   
Moon would be hers to control, just as it should be.   
"Make no mistake, sister," she hissed, knowing Selene could hear her clearly, "You will   
pay for your crimes against your dark kin, when at last I drink of Serenity's blood."   
A sudden image flashed across her mind. Queen Serenity lay dead upon the steps of the   
crumbling Silver Palace; her impossibly beautiful face was a sickly grey color. A dark red flower   
blossomed over her silver-white gown as blood continued to pour from a gaping wound at her   
breast. The dark goddess knelt beside Selene's fifth descendant, cupping her hands beneath the   
crimson stream trickling from another gash in her side. Her enemy's life force pooled in her   
hands, thick and rich crimson in color. When she had collected all she could hold, the immortal   
raised her hands to her mouth and downed the stuff thirstily, her hands coming away red and   
stained. Serenity' blood glistened on the goddess' lips. She cleaned it from her mouth with a   
greedy tongue, a spark of animalistic pleasure lighting her dusky eyes as she smiled contentedly.   
The vision faded, and the dark one felt human lust awaked within her loins. In satisfying   
a similar lust, Lady Saturn had betrayed her sister, Selene. With the child that had quickened   
the foolish light sister's womb, the dark one would spill Serenity's blood upon her feet, gorging   
herself on the stuff to quiet her own desire. She could almost taste the Queen's sweet blood now,   
rich and still warm with waning life as it flowed down her throat. It was only a matter of time.   
Yes, Metallia thought with a malevolent smile. Once the Promise Child is mine, it is only a matter of   
time. 


	2. In Mercy's Name

Chapter 2  
In Mercy's Name  
  
Leaving Lady Saturn's chambers was just about the easiest thing Serenity had ever   
done. Deciding upon a course of action once outside, however, proved to be another matter   
entirely. Where, the High Queen wondered, do I go from here? Closing the door to Lady Saturn's   
bedchamber, Serenity stared at it for a moment, shuddering as she remembered what was on the   
other side. Lady Saturn lay dead behind that door.   
  
Serenity shivered harder. Lady Saturn should not be dead. She was a goddess, an   
immortal! Or at least, she had been before she seduced the King of Pluto to her bed, breaking   
the vow of chastity that held her to the mortal world. A vow she made to the mother of my bloodline,   
Serenity reminded herself, hot anger lancing through her heart. Lady Saturn had been punished   
with mortality for her crimes, and rightly so, the Queen believed. She made that promise that she   
might never leave this world of men. She thought bitterly. Fitting that she should leave it painfully and   
as a mortal.   
  
For an instant, Serenity felt a strange thrill from her wrath. Rarely had she felt anger so   
strong as what she felt towards the dead Queen of Saturn, and she found it to be quite an   
exhilarating emotion. But beneath it was an unbearable sorrow that left her feeling deflated and   
weary. I should forgive her. She thought. After all, I once loved her as well as her subjects did. Of   
course, the Lady Saturn she loved was the virgin goddess, not the mortal woman lying pale and   
cold in her bed, the sheets wet with the blood of her womb. Serenity sighed. She loved Lady   
Saturn no longer. How could she harbor any love for a woman who so casually cast aside her   
sacred promise for a night of pleasure in the arms of a married man? Gods above, Lord Hades   
even had a daughter, a beautiful young woman, whom the Queen knew filled her father's heart   
with unspeakable joy. And surely it will not be long before he has another child by his wife, now that the   
temptress is dead. I doubt if Lady Saturn even loved him at all.   
  
Again, Serenity sighed. This entire scandal had taken a heavy toll upon her. Although   
Serenity had at first thought it best to banish Pluto and Saturn from the Kingdom of the White   
Moon, Lord Hades' father, Chronos, had been positively fanatical about keeping the whole thing   
a secret. He had offered many reasons for doing so—Lady Saturn had seduced his son; Lady   
Moira was still loyal, and should not be punished for her husband's actions; if too many people   
became involved, it could spark a war—but Serenity was fairly certain his true motive for   
insisting so was his desire to protect Princess Setsuna. The god of time loved his granddaughter   
so dearly, and surely did not want her to be hurt by her father's betrayal. Still, all else he had   
said had been true as well. Serenity had no doubt it had been Lady Saturn who had invited   
Hades to her bed. Perhaps she had used some sort of spell as there was no other way Serenity   
could imagine Hades sharing himself with any woman save his wife. Such a spell was certainly   
within the goddess' power. Hades surely still loved Lady Moira truly, and the gods knew that   
the burden Setsuna bore upon her shoulders was heavy enough without having this added to it.   
  
  
Queen Serenity trusted Chronos deeply, for he had always been loyal to her. Selene as   
her witness, if Chronos were given a sword, and ordered to slay her where she stood, Serenity   
would bind both hands behind her back, expose her breast, and smile as she closed her eyes, for   
she knew no blade placed in the Time God's hands would draw a single drop of blood from her.   
Because she trusted him so, she had followed his advice in dealing with Lady Saturn's disloyalty.   
She had banished all memories of his lover from Lord Hades' head. Saturn had been expelled   
from the alliance that was the Kingdom of the White Moon. Its people were placed into a   
thousand-year slumber so that they would not try to make war against the kingdom, and would   
wake with no memories that they were ever anything but a simple people who bow to no one   
but the gods above them. Only the lesser Queens were informed of Lady Saturn's shame.   
Certainly, they must have told their families, but Serenity was careful not to give any name to   
the goddess' lover. With the exception of herself and Chronos, no one, not even Hades himself,   
would know who had sired Lady Saturn's child.   
  
Lady Saturn's child, the High Queen thought. The child I now bear in my arms. Serenity   
fretfully chewed her lower lip. Chronos had warned her not to let Lady Saturn's baby survive.   
  
"She will inherit planetary magic from both her mother and her father, and it will be   
corrupted because she was conceived in sin. Should it awaken, it would take complete control of   
the child," the god had told her, shaking his head. "The result would be a darkness that could   
possibly destroy your kingdom if its host is allowed to live." Serenity shuddered. Had Chronos'   
words truly been but a suspicion, an account of what might happen? Or was it something that   
had been revealed to him at the Gates of Time, an end to be etched in stone unless she   
complied? Oh, how she wished Chronos were not bound to the Rules of Time that forbid him to   
reveal certain truths about the future. If Chronos truly had seen such an end, was there really   
anything Serenity could do to change it? Then, the Queen felt her belly twist painfully as a   
memory stirred within her. Once again, she saw Nephrenia, Queen of the Dead Moon, cursing   
her baby daughter, claiming that the reigning princess would not live to follow her mother to   
the throne. Could this child I hold in my arms be the one who will take my daughter's life? Could   
Nephrenia have had a hand in her making?   
  
Adjusting her hold on the swaddled infant in her arms, Serenity folded back a corner of   
the blanket that she might look upon the girl's face. Her name was Hotaru. Or at least, Serenity   
assumed it was. As she was dying, delirious with a childbirth fever, Lady Saturn had stretched   
her arms out towards the babe in the High Queen's arms, moaning, "Hotaru! My Hotaru!"   
Serenity had to believe that Lady Saturn had been crying out for her child when she said that,   
which would mean that "Hotaru" was the name she had chosen for her.   
  
Hotaru was a wretched little thing. From the folds of the blanket, she peered up at   
Serenity with wide, frightened purple eyes set deep in her gaunt, pallid little face. In spite of the   
thick blanket wrapped around her and the heat from Serenity's body, Hotaru shivered in the   
silver-haired woman's arms. The Queen was afraid to hold her closer, though, for she was so   
frail it seemed she would break if hugged too tightly. Somehow, though, sickly and feeble as she   
was, Hotaru of Saturn was strangely beautiful. So delicate, so frightened, so innocent…  
  
Oh, Chronos, Serenity thought, I could place my life in your hands and never fear for it. But I   
believe you are wrong about this child.   
  
I know that Nephrenia cannot be behind Hotaru's birth, Serenity reminded herself, for after   
she tried to curse my child, I used the Silver Crystal to seal her within a mirror, where she can do no   
harm. Serenity smiled with relief. Hotaru was certainly no bearer of doom, only a poor bastard   
child conceived in a bed of betrayal and orphaned at birth, a forsaken soul with nowhere to go   
and no one to turn to. She cannot very well go seeking for refuge, the Queen thought, so I must bring   
it to her. The poor girl only needs the chance to live. I swear I will not let her planetary magic be   
awakened, but I will not let her die, either. I will save her.  
  
Hotaru began to squirm in Serenity's arms, flailing her tiny fists wildly, and emitting   
hungry little whimpers. She had not yet taken a meal from her mother's breasts; Lady Saturn   
had been far too weak to suckle her. Serenity felt her heart sink like a stone. How in Selene's   
name did she expect to feed this child? She could not nurse her, for her bosom had been dry   
many years now. She might have gone to one of her servant women—always, there was at least   
one with an infant at her teat—but that she knew she could never reveal Hotaru's existence to   
anyone. Merciful Heavens, how did she expect to save this child when she could not so much as   
keep her belly full?  
  
Hotaru's cries intensified. Serenity doubted not that the babe's empty stomach was   
causing her unbearable pain. I must not despair. I will find a way to feed Hotaru, and she will grow   
healthy and strong under my care. Almost without thinking, the Queen shifted the baby girl in her   
arms, holding her against her shoulder and rubbing her bony little back with a tender hand.   
Hotaru's doll-sized fingers clutched a fistful of the rough, ragged cloth that made up the Queen's   
disguise, and continued to cry. Whatever I chose to do, the woman thought, it must be done quickly.   
Hotaru can only survive so long without nourishment.   
  
To the child, she said, "Hush now, little one. Soon, you shall have your fill." Somehow,   
she added silently. Then, suddenly, like a blessing from the gods, Serenity was struck with an   
inspiration. Without another moment's hesitation, the Queen summoned her power, and   
vanished from Saturn forever.   
  
***  
  
The Silver Palace was so placed upon the moon that as the moon rotated, it spent even   
periods of fourteen hours each in sunlight and shadow so that those who lived there could   
measure days relatively close to the way they did on Terra. Currently, the Silver Palace, as well   
as the Crystal Tower, was cloaked in shadow on the moon's dark side. It was to the Crystal   
Tower, which contained Selene's most sacred shrine, that the Queen transported Hotaru and   
herself.   
  
Almost a full day before, Queen Serenity had stepped inside the Crystal Tower and   
ascended the staircase that led to her celestial mother's shrine to pray and disguise herself   
before going off on her secret quest to Saturn. In the corner of the little room containing   
Selene's shrine, Serenity had left her billowing silver-white gown, her crown, and the hair pins   
that she used to secure her long silver hair in its customary bun-topped pony's tails. Carefully   
laying the infant on the floor before Selene's shrine, Serenity headed to that corner of the room   
to shed her disguise and become the High Queen once more. Hotaru was not pleased to be laid   
away from the warmth and comfort of Serenity's arms, with only her swaddling cloths between   
her and the cold, hard floor. She let Serenity know this the only way she could—with her voice.   
Her hands moving automatically to twist her silvery mane into its traditional style, Serenity   
sang softly to the Princess of Saturn, remembering that songs had always calmed her own   
daughter when she was fretful as a babe. Hotaru did quiet some, but she still hungered, and her   
hunger still pained her. That was the first problem Serenity intended to solve.  
  
As soon as was dressed, the High Queen gave Hotaru what she hoped was a comforting   
kiss on her brow, and hurried down the stairs.   
  
The guards at the door to the Crystal Tower had seen their Queen enter the tower   
nearly a day earlier, but did not question her leaving so much later; she had told them that she   
had urgent business to attend to on one of the outer planets, and would be teleporting there   
after a quick prayer before her divine elder's shrine. Both guards bowed to the Queen, but   
offered no words, for which Serenity was grateful. Barely acknowledging them, she raced into   
the fields, where the sheep that were kept for milk, meat, and wool, were sound asleep.   
  
As she approached the flock, Serenity pulled the Silver Crystal, the token Selene had left   
to her bloodline after her Passing into the Realm of Gods, from the alternate dimension where it   
was stored. Unlike the descendants of other planetary goddesses, the powers possessed by the   
women of Selene's line were not bound to one specific element. With the Silver Crystal, Serenity   
could do almost anything she desired.   
  
Standing about a foot away from the slumbering flock, Serenity palmed the heavy   
crystal, curled her slender fingers around it, and let her blue-violet eyes flutter closed,   
furrowing her brow in concentration. Only a moment later, the Silver Crystal flared to life,   
warming Serenity's hand with its power. A great golden light burst from the crescent birthmark   
upon the Queen's brow, piercing the darkness.   
  
In the middle of the flock, a young, dark-faced ewe, Fauna by name, lifted her head off   
the wooly back of her sleeping lamb with a questioning bleat. A human voice was calling to her,   
a gentle, inviting voice, beckoning her to its owner. Fauna was confused by this, because the   
voice did not seem to be coming from anywhere in the field. Rather, it seemed to be speaking   
inside her! Nonetheless, it was a good voice, non-hostile and even a little friendly, so she was   
eager to find its owner.   
  
Nudging her lamb awake, Fauna ordered him to follow her, and went off in search of the   
human who was calling her. The gawky little lamb stumbled after his mother, bleating in   
annoyance, but she would not let him lie down again. No responsible ewe left her lamb   
unattended, especially one young enough to be at her teat still, as hers was.  
  
Fauna found the human at the edge of the flock. It was an ewe, all silver and white, a   
great beauty by human standards. Fauna recognized her at once. Although she had only seen   
her from a distance, she knew that this ewe commanded great respect among the human flock,   
for all of them always folded their bodies in half or bent their back legs and made themselves   
shorter whenever she was near. From hearing them speak to her, Fauna had learned that this   
ewe's name was something that sounded like "Yor-madge-es-tee."  
  
This time, it was Yormadgestee who made herself shorter, folding her back legs beneath   
her. The human ewe stretched out one of her front hooves towards the bawling lamb in an   
inviting gesture. Fauna sensed that she meant them no harm, and did not scold her son when he   
stopped crying and trotted up to her to lie across her folded back legs. Yormadgestee turned her   
eyes to Fauna, and began to speak in her gentle human tongue. Somehow, Fauna found herself   
understanding her words.   
  
Yormadgestee had rescued an orphaned human lamb, and was keeping her in the tall,   
shimmering house she called the Kris-tul-tah-wer. The lamb was too young to graze, and   
Yormadgestee had no milk at her teats to feet the poor thing, neither were there any other   
human ewes with milk available for the lamb's empty belly. Yormadgestee said that she knew   
Fauna had her own lamb to suckle, but she could not bear the thought of the orphan lamb   
dying, so could Fauna find it in her heart to share her milk lest the poor darling should starve to   
death?  
  
Fauna could tell that Yormadgestee was greatly saddened by the human lamb's plight,   
and she was too. Fauna answered that of course she would share. As a matter of fact, she had   
grazed since last feeding her son, and would the human lamb like to feed right now?   
Yormadgestee bared her teeth in an expression of happiness, and said that would be perfect.   
  
Serenity replaced the Silver Crystal in its dimensional pocket, and gathered Fauna's   
sleeping lamb into her arms.   
  
"Come with me," she told the ewe, knowing that her spell would translate her words   
into something Fauna could understand, even if she was not holding the Silver Crystal in her   
hand. She had secured the influence of her magic, so that until Hotaru could eat solid foods,   
Fauna would see it as her duty to suckle the babe as she would her own lamb.   
  
Although Serenity set a hurried pace as she headed back towards the Crystal Tower,   
Fauna had no trouble keeping up. Serenity was glad for that. She did not want anything to delay   
her returning to Hotaru. Unfortunately, something did.   
  
"Your Majesty!" one of the guards exclaimed in surprise as she approached the Crystal   
Tower. "Should you not be back at the palace? 'Tis awfully late."  
  
"I yet have matters to discuss with my divine elder, good sir. If I may be allowed to   
pass…?"   
  
"Surely you must be weary after a day without rest," he protested, and Serenity knew   
her exhaustion must have been evident on her face. "Why do you not wait until morning?"  
  
"I have my reasons," she replied evasively.  
  
"Forgive my asking, my Queen," the other guard said, eyeing Fauna with more than a   
hint of distaste, "but what purpose do the sheep serve?" At any other time, Serenity might have   
found his question amusing, but not now. Now, she was far too anxious to return to Hotaru.   
  
"That is not your concern!" she told him impatiently. "Let me pass." The guard   
shrugged and opened the door.   
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty," he said, bowing as she passed with Fauna at her heels.   
  
As Serenity took the stairs up to Selene's shrine, she began to hear the faint sound of   
Hotaru's hungry wails floating down the stairwell. Silently, she thanked the gods that she was   
not too late, and quickened her pace.   
  
Hotaru was as frightened as she was hungry. She did not know where the woman with   
the warm arms and gentle voice had gone, and she was scared that she had been abandoned, and   
would stay forever on this cold, hard floor with no one to hold her and ease the pain in her belly.   
Loud, almost hysterical cries burst from her sickly body, and when Serenity returned, she was   
horrified to find the girl's face red and wet with tears. Immediately, the Queen hurried over to   
Hotaru, and collected her into her arms, cooing and singing. The child's small body was   
feverishly hot, ravaged by the effort of crying so hard for so long. I should not have left her alone,   
Serenity realized, rocking Hotaru tenderly to calm her. The poor little thing might have cried herself   
sick! But at least now she will be fed. As if she read her thoughts, Fauna trotted up to the Queen,   
and bleated to ask if this was the lamb she was to feed. Serenity answered that it was. Fauna   
bleated a second question: why does she cry so?   
  
"She is afraid. I had to leave her alone to come find you, and she must have thought I   
was gone forever. But now I am back and she must eat." Fauna agreed. The human lamb had to   
eat.   
  
Singing as loudly as she could without losing the tenderness in her voice, Serenity held   
Hotaru securely beneath Fauna, guiding the child's head to the ewe's teat. A moment later, the   
girl was suckling furiously, ravenously taking the sheep's sweet milk into her belly, and   
growing more content by the minute. Fauna dozed as Hotaru drank up every drop of her milk,   
as calmly as if the human infant were truly one of her own lambs. Serenity was thankful that she   
had managed to find such a patient ewe to nourish the babe. It certainly made the work much   
easier to have an ewe that would not fuss when Hotaru suckled so fiercely.   
  
At last, Hotaru had eaten her fill. Not for the first time that day, Serenity thanked the   
gods that she had insisted on mothering the reigning princess herself with no nurse save her   
feline advisor, Luna, and had not given up the task to one of her servant woman. Knowing an   
infant's tendencies, the Queen dropped a cloth onto her shoulder before resting Hotaru against   
it. Serenity bounced the infant gently as she rubbed and patted her back coaxingly, still   
humming quietly. Gently butting the woman's knee, Fauna asked if she had done all right.   
  
"Just wonderfully." Serenity whispered. "Although, next time, I would suggest you lie   
on your side. That will make it easier for Hotaru, and for me." Fauna answered that she would,   
and Serenity promised to return her to the field just as soon as Hotaru was asleep. Just then,   
Hotaru let out a contented burp. Casting aside the soiled cloth on her shoulder, the Queen   
shifted the drowsy babe to one arm, and began to fix a bed for her from the ragged disguise she   
had left in a heap upon the floor. Moments later, Hotaru was sound asleep upon it.   
  
"This will have to do for the time being, Firefly," she said, using the nickname she had   
given the girl just before Lady Saturn had begun to cry for her. "I shall find some way to   
improve it soon. But you needn't worry about that. All that you need to worry about is   
surviving. I promise, Firefly, I shall find some way to make life good for you. For now, though,   
all we can do is face each day as it comes." Serenity swallowed hard. She knew there was much   
she had not planned for when she decided to save Lady Saturn's child. She was not used to   
feeling so uncertain. The sensation frightened her.   
  
Tears in her eyes, Serenity turned to face Selene's shrine, and fell to her knees before it.   
"My divine elder, celestial mother of my bloodline, guide me through this path of thorns! Please   
do not forsake me! In mercy's name, help me protect this child!" she cried. But even as she spoke,   
she wondered, would Selene truly forsake me for saving a traitor's child? If she has already turned her   
back on me, is there anyway I could make her face me once more? All she could do was hope. Hope, and   
face each day as it came upon her. With that thought, the weary Queen turned from Selene's   
shrine, scooped up Fauna's lamb, and started down the steps that would lead her out of the   
Crystal Tower. Face each day as it comes upon you, she told herself, and never give up hope. That   
child will need as much as you can spare. 


	3. Prophecies

Chapter 3  
Prophecies   
  
In the early days of the White Moon Kingdom, when Selene was still a part of the world   
of men, the third planet from the sun had no name. Orbited by Selene's white moon, it was a   
beautiful blue planet ruled by a goddess called Danu. Danu was as beautiful as the planet she   
ruled. Mortal men and faeries alike flocked to her, eager to become her lover. Danu accepted all   
consorts, and to most, she bore children. But although Danu dearly loved every child she bore,   
the blue planet's ruling goddess was unhappy.   
  
Now, Danu was a favorite of Selene's and so the moon goddess was greatly troubled by   
her distress, and pleaded with Danu to tell her what the trouble was.   
  
"Dear sister," Danu said, "I have many children, all of whom I love. They are all sweet   
and lovely, but not one is as beautiful as my beautiful blue planet. Besides that, all my children   
are either faeries or mortal. My mortal children are all bound to die one day, and the others will   
wander the faerie lands forever. When I return to the Realm of Gods, I will be forced to leave all   
my dear children behind. Oh, Selene, I so long to bear the child of a god, a child who will return   
to the Realm of Gods to live with his mother forever, and whose beauty could rival even that of   
my home world. Oh, Selene, will you help me?"  
  
Because Danu was so dear to her, Selene agreed to help her get her wish, and appealed   
to Apollo, god of the sun, on her behalf. At long last, Apollo agreed to father his sister goddess'   
child, and became her lover. Finally, Danu conceived and bore a son. Danu was delighted by her   
youngest child, for he had the same worldly beauty as his mother, and with the fire of the sun in   
his eyes, he was even more lovely that the blue planet. Danu called her son Dagda. She loved   
him the best of all her children, and declared that when she returned to the Realm of Gods,   
Dagda would inherit the planet from her, and rule over all his brothers and sisters as High   
King.   
  
With her beloved sister's heart satisfied at last, Selene returned to the task of governing   
her Kingdom. For several centuries, all was at peace. Selene married and gave birth to a   
beautiful daughter, who she named Serenity, and seven of the eight goddesses who ruled the   
White Moon Kingdom were also blessed with daughters. Only Lady Saturn, ruling goddess of   
the Silent Star, came before Selene with empty arms when the other goddesses presented their   
daughters. Too proud to love a mortal, yet not wishing to accept an immortal lover simply to   
conceive a child, Lady Saturn did not have a daughter to add to the team of warriors that the   
other goddesses' daughters would someday form. Thusly, Selene granted Lady Saturn her   
desire to remain forever in the World of Men, and Lady Saturn swore eternal chastity in return.   
Once again, all was at peace in the White Moon Kingdom.   
  
It was about this time that Danu faced her Passing, and returned to the Realm of Gods.   
As was the way of every planetary goddess, Danu left her descendants with a divine treasure, a   
powerful stone that she called the Golden Crystal. Soon after his mother's Passing, Dagda was   
wed to a mortal woman. Dagda and his wife loved one another deeply, and were very happy   
together. But all the love in the world could not alter one horrible fact that loomed over their   
union like a storm cloud—and even in their happiness, they could not overlook it.   
  
In her early womanhood, at the beginning of her childbearing years, Dagda's mortal   
wife had been struck with a terrible disease. For several long months, she battled against the   
illness that raged within her. For several long months, it ravaged her body and left her a weak   
and wasted skeleton. More than once, she almost succumbed to her condition, but Morganna   
refused to free her, for the girl was young, and it was not her time to die.   
  
It came to pass that the healers cured her of her illness, but the joy of her recovery was   
lessened greatly by the news that her disease had left her a barren woman. The months passed   
and her strength returned, but she would never bare a single child in her lifetime.   
  
This did not bother Dagda. He loved his wife too dearly to let her confession change   
anything, but she could not let it go.   
  
"A god should have a child," she told him sadly. "He should have a son or daughter. He   
should!"   
  
"I mind it not that we are childless," Dagda assured his Queen, "not if we are childless   
together. I am not upset, so why does it trouble you so?" But the woman's distress went beyond   
the desire to please her husband. All her life, she had longed to be a mother, and for years she   
had lived with the understanding that it could never be. The knowledge tore her very soul to   
pieces.  
  
Selene saw how tormented the woman was over her condition, and how deeply her   
distress hurt Dagda. Her heart was sick to see all the sadness there upon the blue planet. She   
knew that she had to do something, or else her heart would never be at peace. So, one night,   
when Dagda and his wife were asleep in their palace, Selene descended to the blue planet with   
Apollo by her side, prepared to make the necessary sacrifice for the sake of her dear sister's son.   
Stealing into Dagda's chambers, the god and goddess stood over the mortal woman's bed, and   
bestowed blessings upon her.   
  
"By the white moon that lights the night upon the blue planet," said Selene, "I shall   
surrender the remaining fruits of my womb to this mortal woman. Whatever children I could   
yet bear will be left to her. They will grow within her womb when Dagda's seed touches them,   
and they shall be her children. She will be their mother, and Dagda, their father. Though gifts   
from the hand of the goddess of the moon, the blessings of the blue planet will forever be upon   
them. They and their descendants will be as fruitful as their home world for as long as their line   
continues." With those words, Selene kissed the mortal woman's belly. Two tiny balls of silver   
light fell from Selene's eyes, disappearing within the bosom of the blue planet's mortal Queen,   
and for the first time since she had fallen ill, the woman's dormant womb stirred, and began   
preparing itself for child carrying. Then, Apollo added his blessings.   
  
"By the golden sun that brings light and warmth to the blue planet, may all my precious   
son's children have the light of the sun in their souls, and its beauty upon their faces, for the   
pleasure of his Queen, and for the delight of my dear sister, Danu, whose womb carried my son."   
And he, too, kissed the mortal's belly. A golden light flowed from his lips and surrounded her,   
illuminating her for only a moment before disappearing within her. Knowing their task was   
complete, god and goddess vanished from the blue planet, returning to their home worlds to   
watch the seeds of their blessings blossom and bear fruit.   
  
Several months later, Dagda became the proud father of twins. There was rejoicing in   
the Realm of Gods, for Danu was exceedingly pleased to learn that her favorite child had at last   
become a father. In the mortal world, Selene and Apollo celebrated as well, for at last the strife   
upon the blue planet had been laid to rest. But for all the happiness and celebration, there was   
none so happy as the new mother herself. After so many hopeless years, her greatest wish had   
come true. At long last, she had two beautiful children—one son and one daughter—of her very   
own.   
  
Her son, the blue planet's new prince, was a handsome creature, even as an infant. He   
was of fair complexion, with soft white hair and golden eyes that shimmered like the sun. His   
name was Helios. The princess, who came to be called Terra, seemed to be the exact opposite of   
her brother. She was a tiny thing, and dark of face and hair, with eyes of the darkest, deepest   
blue that had ever met the eye of god or mortal. The years passed, and the children grew,   
continuing to contrast one another in manner and appearance. Terra remained small and dark,   
while Helios only grew fairer. Terra spent most of her time outside the palace walls, where she   
spent hours in the wild meadows, contemplating many things, most of which she never told her   
parents or her brother. While Dagda and his wife became increasingly curious about the things   
their daughter thought about, Helios never wondered, for he was content to learn from books.  
  
In spite of their differences, the prince and princess loved one another dearly, and vowed   
always to protect one another from whatever danger they would face in the course of their lives.   
The blue planet's Queen delighted in her children, neither knowing nor caring what god or   
goddess had broken the curse of barrenness that had weighed so heavily upon her for so long.   
But Dagda knew. He could not miss the moonlight in his son's hair, or the light of the sun in his   
eyes, nor could he ignore the fact that his daughter carried the mysteries of the sun and moon   
with her wherever she went. He knew who had broken his wife's sterile curse, and he knew how   
much he was indebted to them. And so he called for his father and for Selene, that he might   
thank them and arrange to settle his debt. Both immediately refused any sort of recompense.  
  
"You are my son," Apollo declared. "I would gladly do anything to make you happy.   
Besides, it was not I who made the sacrifice for your mortal wife, but my sister goddess, Selene   
of the White Moon." Dagda turned to Selene then, nothing but the purest love in his eyes.  
  
"Dear Selene, since the time of my mother, Danu, you have showered blessings upon my   
home world, sometimes at your own loss. I cannot thank you enough for granting children unto   
my wife, and I will not rest until my debt is settled." But Selene only sighed and shook her head.   
  
"Dear son of my brother and sister, I need no reward. I only want what is best for your   
planet. I myself longed for some assurance that my own Kingdom would not become the target   
for any dark god or goddess once I had left this world, and the answer came to me in the form of   
my daughter, Serenity. I knew that a child would not only bring your wife joy, but if the child   
proved fruitful, it would ensure the safety of your kingdom forever. I was only too happy to   
provide such security to the home world of my dear sister."   
  
"Oh, good and kind Selene!" Dagda exclaimed. "You have blessed my kingdom in ways I   
had never imagined, and yet you ask for no reward? Then, may I ask a favor of you?"   
  
"Of course," Selene replied, "for you, son of my sister goddess, are my dear brother god."   
  
"Then, as my sister goddess, I am asking you to forever remain a guardian of my home   
world. You have done so since the time of my mother, and I am asking you to continue doing so   
forever." But Selene refused.   
  
"Dear brother, before too long, I shall have to take my leave of this world of men. I   
cannot be such a guardian as you wish me to be from the Realm of Gods. I shall continue to   
bestow my blessings upon your home world, but I cannot be its guardian." But Dagda continued   
to cajole his sister goddess, and at last, Selene relented.  
  
"I shall leave my descendants to be the guardians of your blue planet, and to send aid   
when it is needed. But I have one condition: if this is to be so, then I must ask that our   
descendants never come in contact with one another. Furthermore, anyone who is loyal to my   
daughter, Serenity, and who recognizes her as High Queen, must not set foot upon the blue   
planet."  
  
"Why do you ask this, sister?" Dagda wished to know.   
  
"My reasons are my own, my brother god," she replied, "but I must ask that this   
condition is met if I am to fulfill your request." After some consideration, Dagda consented.   
  
"So it shall be, sister." With that, the gods and goddess took their leave of one another.   
  
Time passed, and Selene faded from the world of men, leaving her daughter, Serenity I   
to take her place upon the throne of the White Moon Kingdom. Not long afterward, Dagda's   
mortal wife breathed her last, and was at last taken into Morganna's arms. As his wife's body   
was made ready for burial, Dagda called for his children, and blessed them both.   
  
To Terra, he said, "The blessings of the blue planet are strongest upon you, daughter.   
You are happiest when immersed in this planet's wonders. You take joy in its fruitfulness in the   
springtime, and weep for the dead in the winter. You are the true Queen of this blue planet, and   
evermore, it shall bear your name." After these words to his daughter, Dagda turned to his son.   
  
"Helios, my son," said he, "you bear the blessings of the sun god and the moon goddess.   
The golden light of the sun is in your eyes, and the silver moon shines in your hair. You are a   
scholar, and destined to become a priest. Go to the heart of this blue planet, where you will   
forever serve the gods with your power and wisdom." Now, the twins knew that their father had   
just revealed their true destinies to them, and both were pleased to know what gods had   
intended for them, but it soon became clear that those destinies would separate them from one   
another forever.   
  
Terra wept when she learned the truth, but Helios took his sister into his arms,   
comforted her, and dried the tears upon her dark little face.   
  
"Fear not, dear sister," said he, "for we are twins and our hearts shall always be as one,   
just as we are one with this planet, and with our grandmother's treasure, the Golden Crystal.   
The Crystal, our planet, you, and me; our hearts will beat as one forever, and I shall always   
protect you. Whatever children have your blood in their veins will be as my own, and I shall   
protect them as well." With that, the twins parted forever, Terra taking her place upon the blue   
planet's throne, and Helios descending to the planet's heart.   
  
Under Terra's rule, the blue planet was peaceful and prosperous. Just as her father had   
predicted, the citizens of the blue planet loved their Queen so dearly that they came to call their   
home world Terra in her honor. Helios created a world of his own deep in the heart of Terra,   
which he called Elysion. There, with two of Dagda's faerie sisters to guard the shrine, Helios   
served the gods and received revelations. And for all of time, he kept the promise he had made   
to his sister, protecting her and her descendants forever.  
  
Time passed as usual, and Dagda was returned to the Realm of Gods, where he was   
reunited with his mother and father, but the promise made between Dagda and Selene was   
never forgotten. Serenity I—and all her descendants—maintained her position as Terra's   
guardian, forever watching over the blue planet, and sending aid when trouble erupted. But not   
one of them ever ignored the condition under which their celestial mother had made that   
promise. Never were they or any their subjects allowed upon Terra, except for the ambassador   
sent there on the Queen's behalf to make certain that all was well, for such was the will of the   
gods…  
  
  
  
"Humph." Lady Beryl of Terra muttered under her breath, sneering at the open page in   
front of her, "Will of the gods indeed. Is this a book of history or a record of White Moon   
Kingdom propaganda?"  
  
"Are you studying diligently, my pet?" a familiar voice asked with amusement. Startled,   
Beryl leapt to her feet, guiltily slamming the book shut upon her desk. Her chair clattered upon   
the floor of her chambers as Metallia appeared in a curl of smoke, laughing softly.  
  
"Mistress!" Beryl squeaked, coloring slightly. "You startled me!" The dark goddess,   
cruel and beautiful all at once, smiled thinly at the Terran noblewoman, her eyes cold and   
mocking.  
  
"How are you faring with your books, my pet?" the goddess drawled, her voice dripping   
with false honey. "Well?" Beryl's color deepened, and she averted her gaze.   
  
"Mother and Father wish me to learn history," she mumbled apologetically, wringing   
her hands nervously. "It was not my choice to read this rubbish, mistress. You must believe me."  
Metallia chuckled with all the sadistic amusement of a venomous snake looking into the   
frightened eyes of it struggling victim as it prepares to deliver the killing strike.   
  
"There, there, love," she soothed dryly. "Do not fidget so. I am not angry. I heard you   
mutter to yourself, so I know that whatever rubbish you were reading did not poison your mind   
too terribly." She crossed to Beryl's desk, and traced the gold lettering upon the book's cover   
with the tip of one finger. Beryl shivered as the sarcastic expression upon her mistress' lovely   
face darkened into one of anger, her already frigid gaze growing even colder.   
  
"Mistress…?" she asked cautiously.   
  
" 'The Triumphs of the Light Gods'," Metallia read, her tone bitter. "Now why would   
and intelligent young woman such as yourself be reading filth such as this, my pet?"   
  
"I told you, mistress," Beryl replied through grinding teeth, "my mother and father wish   
me to learn history."   
  
"A girl your age still listens to Mother and Father?" Metallia asked mockingly. Beryl,   
angered by the dark goddess' tone, bit her tongue to keep from speaking sharply.   
  
"I am only sixteen years of age, mistress," she told her softly. "Besides, I am bound to   
obey my parents until I am wed, which surely will not be for several years yet." Metallia   
smirked.   
  
"Ah, yes. Such is the life of a young noble woman, I suppose. Tell me, pet, exactly what   
were you studying just now?"   
  
"I just finished reading the story of Selene's promise to Dagda," Beryl said softly. "She   
never revealed her reasons for insisting upon that condition, but I believe I know why she did."   
  
"Why?" Metallia asked. Her tone was impossible to read, but Beryl knew that her   
mistress would be pleased when she heard her response.   
  
"Spite." Beryl said without hesitation, smirking. "She felt that she and her descendants   
were far superior to the children of Danu and Dagda. Her power among the gods of light has   
made her arrogant, and Danu and Dagda, being the cowards that they are, do not object." A   
forbidding smile spread across Metallia's face. Slowly, she turned an indulgent eye upon her   
young subordinate.   
  
"I have taught you well, my pet," she cooed with all the compassion of a vulture circling   
a horse about to die of thirst in the desert. Lady Beryl was suddenly scornful.   
  
"I did not need you too teach me that Selene was arrogant, mistress!" she snapped.   
"Anyone who has not been blinded by the propaganda delivered in their history books should be   
able to see that!"   
  
"But you did not see that Dagda and Danu were cowards, did you?" Metallia countered   
patiently. "Few mortals ever see the ruling gods of their own planets for what they really are."   
Beryl, realizing her mistress was correct, hung her head in shame.   
  
"No, mistress. I did not. I was blind, and could not see the true faces of Dagda and   
Danu. Forgive me." With the same cruel smile upon her lips, Metallia reached out to her   
subordinate, and patted her cheek with a soft, cold hand.   
  
"Never mind, pet. Let us not dwell on unpleasant thoughts. I have come bearing good   
news." Lady Beryl glanced up eagerly. Good news would be music to her ears in this moment,   
especially coming from Metallia's lips.  
  
"Do tell, mistress!" she urged the dark goddess, who laughed with wicked glee.  
  
"Tell me, pet, in any of your history books, have you ever come encountered a woman   
by the name of Queen Nephrenia of the Dead Moon?" Lady Beryl's eyes grew wide in her young   
face at the name her mistress, had voiced, for she had indeed come across such a name during   
her unwilling study sessions.   
  
"Is she not the woman who cursed the infant Serenity VI before her mother's eyes? I   
heard that Queen Serenity sealed her away within a mirror for that." Metallia snorted.   
  
"Nephrenia is indeed sealed within a mirror, the poor woman, but it is not because she   
cursed anyone."  
  
"But I thought she cursed the White Moon's princess!" Beryl protested. "I heard that   
she cursed the princess so that she would die before coming to the throne!"   
  
"Further proof of how much influence Queen Serenity has in the universe. My pet,   
Queen Nephrenia was no more than a simple prophetess who happened to align herself with me   
and my dark brothers and sisters. She tried to lure Serenity away from her service of the gods of   
light, but Serenity would not have it. She had only just started to seal Nephrenia away when   
Nephrenia predicted that Serenity's daughter would die before acquiring the throne of the   
White Moon." Beryl was astounded.   
  
"So Nephrenia's 'curse' was merely a prophecy? Why did Serenity think it was a curse?"   
Metallia, hearing the condescending note in Beryl's voice, looked sternly upon her subordinate.   
  
"You are questioning Serenity's intelligence now, Lady Beryl?" she asked, her voice low   
and dangerous. The girl cowered slightly. She had, of course, been doing just that, but was now   
second-guessing the wisdom of such an act.   
  
"Well, mistress…" she stammered, not at all certain how to answer.   
  
"Underestimating Selene's fifth descendant is both stupid and dangerous," Metallia   
snapped. "Queen Serenity is a powerful woman and a treacherous enemy. She is not a foe to be   
taken lightly. Serenity had neither encountered nor heard of Queen Nephrenia before that   
meeting, and had she been less panicked by her words, she might have realized that she was   
only prophesizing. But as you well know, Serenity V's King had died not long after the princess   
was conceived. Naturally, her daughter is now the most important thing Serenity has, and the   
very thought of losing her would be enough to make her act hastily and without thinking to   
eliminate whatever she felt had threatened her child. In that case, it was Nephrenia. Queen   
Serenity is no fool, Beryl. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand, mistress," said Beryl softly. Metallia smiled.   
  
"Serenity is no fool," the dark goddess said, "but she will bring about her own end. She   
made a fatal mistake in not recognizing Nephrenia's words as a prophecy and not a curse."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lady Beryl asked, intrigued.  
  
"What I mean is that although Serenity is not stupid, she is too loving for her own   
good. It is that loving kindness that will be her undoing. You see, Lady Beryl, the Promise   
Child has been born."  
  
"The Promise Child?"   
  
"Lady Saturn's bastard child. She is the daughter sprung from a bed of betrayal and   
born to the light sister of the Silent Star, and she is the one whom Nephrenia predicted would   
bring about the end of the White Moon Kingdom. But Serenity does not know the whole of   
Nephrenia's prophecy and has taken it upon herself to raise the Promise Child, to help her grow   
strong."   
  
"What does it mean?" Lady Beryl asked excitedly. Of course, she knew what it meant,   
but she wanted to hear it from her mistress' lips. Metallia grinned, showing her teeth in a   
wicked smile.   
  
"It means, my pet, that upon the white moon, before Selene's most holy shrine,   
Serenity is harboring the key to the destruction of her Kingdom."   
  
************************************************************************  
Yes, Beryl is sixteen in the beginning of this story, and yes, Metallia has a human form.   
Please review, peoples! I really need some reviews! 


	4. A Secret in the Silver Palace

Chapter 4 A Secret in the Silver Palace  
  
A child's cry sliced through the darkness engulfing Queen Serenity's chambers. Startled awake, the Queen bolted upright in her bed, and scanned the darkness, expecting her gaze to fall upon her daughter's cradle rocking with the motion of the crying infant within. It took her a moment to realize that the cry did not belong to her daughter. Serenity sighed, and fell back upon her pillow, patting her brow at her folly. Of course, it was not the princess who cried. Princess Serenity was a full fourteen years of age, far too old to sleep in a cradle in her mother's bedchamber. The princess now slept soundly in her own chambers, out of her mother's earshot- although she was never out of range of the mental link the mother and daughter shared.  
  
The cradle itself was also absent from Serenity's chambers, having been taken up to the Crystal Tower that Hotaru might have a warm, soft place to sleep. It was Hotaru who cried now. Serenity had tuned her senses to the child, that she might hear her when she cried, and know what ailed her. It was in this manner that she learned that Hotaru had soiled her diaper.  
  
Groaning, the High Queen dragged herself from her bed, exhaustion pulling mercilessly at every muscle in her body. I forgot what a trial such a young child is, she thought in annoyance as she stifled a yawn. Fighting back the urge to sever the mental link she had established with Hotaru and go back to sleep, Serenity stood up, and jammed her feet into her soft brocade slippers. Within her mind, Hotaru's cries intensified. The Queen instinctively clapped her hands over her ears, her head pounding from fatigue and the sheer volume of the infant's cries. Upon remembering that she could not shut out the sound, Serenity lowered her hands from her ears, wincing at the sound of Hotaru's wailing.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am coming!" she growled through clenched teeth as she grabbed her silver cloak and threw it around her shoulders. Tucking a clean diaper into the deep inner pocket of her cloak, Serenity yanked the door to her chambers open, and hurried down the hallway, tying her cloak as she went.  
  
Serenity stepped outside into a mass of chilly night air that bit at her skin as she hurried along the path to the Crystal Tower. The Queen shivered and raised her hood, wishing with all her might that she had worn a warmer nightdress. You ought to plan for this sort of thing, she scolded herself. You are raising an infant, after all. You will recall that the same thing happened last night. You were cold then, as well, and yet you refused to learn from the incident by dressing more warmly tonight, silly girl. With a sigh, Serenity drew her cloak more tightly around herself and quickened her pace.  
  
The Crystal Tower loomed ahead of her on the horizon, a great, silver finger stabbing at the blackened sky. Serenity moistened her lips nervously, furiously considering what she would say to the guards. Of course, as their High Queen, and as the fifth descendant of Selene herself, the guards were bound to obey her. If she wished to go within the Crystal Tower, the guards were required to allow her to. They were not, however, forbidden to question her actions. Asking questions of his Queen was a guard's right as a protector of her interests. At times, it could even be considered his duty, if he suspected that the Queen's actions could be having negative effects upon the state of affairs in her Kingdom, or upon her own health. Serenity knew her guards were beginning to question the wisdom of her midnight "prayers," and although she reserved the right to withhold and answer, she still dreaded facing their questions.  
  
Just as she had expected them to, the guards stopped her as she approached the Crystal Tower, their faces awash in concern.  
  
"Oh, Your Majesty, please do not go up to the shrine," one of them pleaded. "It is late. You look weary. Please return to the palace to rest."  
  
"Yes, Majesty," the second agreed. "You look as if you could fall into the great Morganna's arms at any moment from sheer exhaustion. Please get some rest." So, they will not even ask me my reasons? She thought, not at all certain how she felt about that. They simply beg me to return to my bed? At the moment, she would have liked nothing more-but the child she had hidden away within the Crystal Tower had other ideas.  
  
Serenity grimaced outwardly as Hotaru's cries grew louder within her mind. She swallowed a moan, feeling as if someone were beating her about the head with a stick. Please calm yourself, baby, she pleaded silently. Your cries pain me so!  
  
"Does your head ache, Majesty?" Serenity's eyes flew open with a gasp. She had not even noticed that she had been rubbing her temples. Merciful gods, how was she to explain herself this time without inviting more pleas to return to the palace? Well, whatever she did, she would have to do it quickly; both Hotaru's patience and her own were wearing thin. All at once, she did not care what the guards thought of her anymore. Although a certain, sensible part of her mind warned her against it, Serenity succumbed to her temptation, dropping her hands to her sides in fists and glaring icily at the guards.  
  
"My head aches only from the sheer idiocy of your pleas!" she snapped, ignoring the pang of guilt that stabbed her. "I have told you many times before that my reasons for praying so late at night are my own, and that I will not return to my bed until I have prayed, and I am frankly growing impatient of your constantly questioning my actions! Now, let me pass!" The guards, quite taken aback by their patient, gentle Queen's tone-although perhaps hearing the desperation in her voice-stepped aside, bowing deeply.  
  
"It shall be as Her Majesty wishes," the first one murmured. Serenity drew in a deep, calming breath, desperate to gather her scattered composure. Without another word to the guards, the Queen lifted her chin and strode haughtily through the door to the Crystal Tower, closing it curtly behind her. Once within the Crystal Tower, she surrendered to her conscience. Nervous guilt led her fingers to the knot of her cloak ribbons, nestled at the hollow of her throat, and her eyes strayed to the door.  
  
Forgive me, my good men, she thought at the guards outside. You serve your Queen well. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she summoned up a mental image of the guards, and traced the curve of her crescent mark with her thumb to bless them in the name of Selene. Her conscience appeased, Serenity sighed, and turned to ascend the winding staircase up to Selene's shrine.  
  
Hotaru was uncomfortable in her soiled diaper, and being uncomfortable made her cranky. The sobs emitting from the cradle were loud and angry. Serenity was quick to shush the babe as she entered the room at the top of the Crystal Tower, lowering her hood.  
  
"Calm yourself, dear Firefly," she cooed sweetly, "I am here." The child's cries ceased for a moment, and Serenity smiled. Just the sound of her voice was often enough to quiet Hotaru when she was fussy. After an all-too-brief silence, Hotaru set up a derisive howl that made Serenity wince in pain, as if to say, "What kept you so long?" The Queen sighed and strode over to the cradle. It had been quite a chore to get the thing up to the shrine. Having found no other way to transport the cradle without arousing suspicion, Serenity had teleported it under her own power, an act that had left her unusually drained and dizzy due to her deep physical exhaustion. But at least Hotaru slept warm-when she was actually sleeping, that is.  
  
Standing over the cradle, Serenity frowned upon the sobbing infant with unjustified annoyance.  
  
"You ought to treat me with more respect," she told the child. "Every night you drag me from my bed to change your diapers or feed you or just play with you. Perhaps you only see me as the woman who serves you, but I am the High Queen of this Kingdom, and a descendant of the goddess Selene herself!" Of course, titles and gods meant nothing to Hotaru. She continued to cry, stretching her arms out piteously for the Queen. Serenity rolled her lovely, blue-violet eyes, groaning in mock-exasperation.  
  
"Alright, alright," she grumbled, unable to keep a slight smile from her lips. Producing a diaper from within the folds of her cloak, she proceeded to swiftly change the girl, casting the soiled diaper aside to soak in the washtub she had also teleported up to Selene's shrine. In the morning she would wash the diaper, along with whatever clothing was soaking beneath it. The Queen was so quick with her task that Hotaru continued to cry, unaware that the soiled diaper was gone. Serenity chuckled.  
  
"You ought not to cry so, little one," she teased tenderly, gently lifting the babe from her cradle. "You will make yourself sick that way." Gently bouncing the child in her arms, Serenity began to sing softly. Safe in the warm arms of the woman with the soft, sleepy voice, Hotaru of Saturn finally calmed down. Weak with relief, the Queen sank gracefully to the floor and leaned against the wall, still singing. Wide purple eyes met the Queen's sapphire ones, staring fixedly as if afraid that Serenity would disappear if she looked away. The silver-haired woman regarded the child with worry.  
  
What a fretful little thing she is, Serenity thought. I do hope she is not ill. If she does become seriously ill, I do not believe I could risk bringing a healer to her. The healer might reveal Hotaru's existence! Or worse yet, suppose the healer's spells somehow awakened the dark planetary magic within Hotaru? No, I see now that I can never let a healer come near Hotaru of Saturn. I must rely upon my own power to keep the child safe and healthy, just as I rely upon my own power for everything regarding this child. I even wash her diapers and clothes myself. Perhaps it would be wiser for me to ask for the help of a servant woman. At least then I would not feel so tired.  
  
As that sudden thought struck her, Serenity stopped singing, taking a moment to push the thought aside. It did not matter how tired she became. She would not reveal the fact that she had rescued Lady Saturn's daughter to anyone. The risk involved would simply be too great. Hotaru now slept soundly in her arms. A quiet sigh of relief escaped her. As gently as she possibly could, Serenity raised herself from the floor. Softly, she brushed the child's cheek with her lips before laying her within the cradle and tucking the soft blanket around her. For a moment, she simply stared at the babe, awed by the sight of the frail, dark-haired thing asleep in her daughter's cradle, suckling on her tiny fingers. Then, with a sigh, she reached out to caress Hotaru's pale cheek.  
  
"Dawn is fast approaching, young one," she told the sleeping child. "I must return to my bed. Sleep well, my firefly. May the gods protect you." With these whispered words, the Queen slipped from the room at the top of the Crystal Tower, closing the door gently behind her, and glided down the stairs. Once at the bottom, she paused for a moment, then turned to face the staircase once more.  
  
The Crystal Stair was a very steep and tightly winding staircase. When she stood at the bottom and gazed upward, Serenity could see no further than three steps before the rest of the staircase became hidden behind the center column.  
  
Just like my future, she thought, a wry little smile curving her lips. I cannot see further than tomorrow, but I sense that unpleasant surprises lie in wait around every bend. If I could speak of this to Princess Rei of Mars, or her lady mother, Queen Morrigan, I might ask one of them to consult the sacred flame, that I might know what the future has in store for me. But alas, I can speak of this to no one.  
  
Still gazing as far as she could up the steep and winding staircase, Serenity traced the Mark of Selene with her thumb.  
  
"Gods protect us both," she muttered, and raised her hood. With that, the Queen slipped out into the night.  
  
***  
  
Serenity was well aware of the toll her worry over Hotaru of Saturn was taking upon her, but she knew better than to give in to her weariness and invite the assistance of a servant woman.  
  
I will stand strong, she told herself forcefully. I may drop dead from overwork, but not before Hotaru is old enough to care for herself. I cannot sacrifice her safety, nor the safety of this Kingdom, simply because I am tired. But even such thoughts did little to alleviate her bone-deep exhaustion. The moment she reached her chambers, her tired fingers fumbling clumsily with her cloak ribbons, she collapsed upon her bed to capture a precious few hours of sleep before the clock chimed, ordering her to begin her duties. As she slept, her sleep was plagued with nightmares in which she saw herself lying lifeless before her celestial mother's shrine while a starving Hotaru, naked on the cold floor with her tiny ribs sticking out in relief against her torso, cried herself to death. Serenity was almost relieved when the clock at last chimed her wake-up song, even if it meant facing important diplomatic matters, a terrifying prospect when she knew her concentration could be interrupted at any moment by the wail of her secret child hidden away within the Crystal Tower.  
  
It is difficult enough caring for an infant without having to keep her existence a secret from all those you care for, she thought darkly as one of her servant women helped her into her gown. It is even more difficult when one happens to be the High Queen of the White Moon Kingdom, the sole ruler of nine worlds. Serenity resisted the urge to stiffen as the thought came across her mind unbidden.  
  
No, she corrected herself. Not nine worlds. Eight. Saturn is no longer a part of this alliance, remember?  
  
At breakfast, the Queen sat silently in her chair at the head of the table, gazing upon her only daughter. Princess Serenity, seated at her mother's right, ate daintily, her eyes cast upon her plate. She, too, was quiet, as were her uniformed guardians. Fighting back the smile that threatened her, the Queen retreated within her mind to discover if the five young women were truly being as quiet as they seemed to be.  
  
In the deepest reaches of Serenity's mind, there burned nine presences, created by the life energy of the seven Sailor Soldiers, her daughter, and Hotaru of Saturn. Once, she had been able to feel the presence of her husband, as well, but he had passed away shortly after their child had been conceived. Because his spirit no longer dwelled within his body, Serenity had no means of sensing the late High King's presence unless he wished to make himself known to her. But she could still sense her daughter and the Sailor Soldiers, unless they consciously severed the link between them all, and they were strictly forbidden to except in extreme cases.  
  
Serenity gently fingered her lips, swallowing a laugh. From the flickers in the energy waves of the inner princesses and her daughter, she could tell that the five were communicating with one another within their minds, a trick they had all learned quite some time ago. They all tried to be cautious when speaking so with one another, but the Queen was a very clever woman. Besides, by the time the inner soldiers were old enough to begin learning such things, the outer princesses had already unknowingly trained their Queen to monitor their life energy for flickers that indicated metal communication. Most of the time, Serenity was able to catch them in the act. Often, she allowed them to continue their games, but occasionally, just to keep them aware, she surprised them by demanding to know what they were speaking of. She never forced them to tell her, nor was she lacking enough manners to increase her awareness that she might learn of what they spoke. But she also did not object to reminding her precious child's guardians that they might encounter an enemy with the power to read their thoughts, who would not be so polite as to avoid listening to their conversations. She could take no risks when it came to her daughter's safety.  
  
For today, however, the Queen let her daughter and the Sailor Soldiers continue their conversation. She felt too tired to intervene. The reigning princess twitched suddenly and bit her lip, obviously fighting the urge to laugh at something one of her guardians had said. Serenity smiled fondly upon her only child. Oh, my precious child, the Queen thought, you truly are a gift from the gods. You are beautiful, and happy.were you ever fretful as a babe? Yes, I suppose you must have cried, as all children must before they learn to speak, but even the cook said you were the happiest child he had ever seen. Why is Hotaru of Saturn so discontented?  
  
Quite suddenly, Young Serenity stopped eating, and raised large blue eyes to the High Queen's face.  
  
"Are you ill, my mother?" she asked softly, not within her mind, but aloud. Serenity, startled from her bleak thoughts, cleared her throat and glanced away, embarrassed.  
  
"Why, no, my darling," she replied awkwardly. "Whatever gave you that idea?" The princess frowned skeptically.  
  
"You have hardly tasted your meal, Mother," she pointed out. "What is the matter?" Serenity sighed heavily.  
  
"Nothing is the matter, my precious one," she lied. "I am simply weary, for I slept poorly last night."  
  
"Was something troubling you?" Young Serenity probed gently.  
  
"No, daughter," the Queen replied, not unkindly, but firmly enough to lay the subject to rest. Young Serenity, hearing the tone of her mother's voice, nodded, and turned her attention back to her meal. Her daughter's presence began to flicker within the High Queen's mind, indicating that she was once again speaking silently with her guardians. Serenity bit back a despondent sigh, and raised a glass of spiced Jovian wine to her lips. It flowed down her throat in a rich stream that burned her empty belly. Grimacing inwardly, she lowered her glass. She would have to work harder at allaying suspicion if she was to continue caring for Hotaru. The guards were no trouble. They were little more than the men who protected the Crystal Tower to her, just as she was merely the High Queen to them. She could bear to lie to the guards, and they did not know her well enough to catch her when she did. Princess Serenity and the Sailor Guardians- Serenity's beloved child and the four warriors who protected her-were another matter entirely.  
  
***  
  
Too exhausted even to consider dealing with matters of diplomacy, Serenity left such issues in Luna and Artemis' capable paws and retreated to her chambers for a rest. Of course, several times as she lie atop her covers, she questioned the wisdom of her actions. The last time you left the affairs of your Kingdom to Luna and Artemis, your walk with your daughter was interrupted by the news that Lady Saturn was with child, she reminded herself with wry bitterness. And it is likely that this time that very same child will interrupt you. As that thought crossed her mind, Serenity felt a prick of malice toward Hotaru. Immediately, she squashed the emotion, replacing it with shame. How could she harbor such feelings toward a child? Poor Hotaru did not know any better. She did not realize that she was a child whom her grandsire, the god of time, and even her own mother, had thought it best to destroy. She could not know how important it was to keep her existence a total secret. And how in Selene's name could she know that the woman who cared for her was the supreme ruler of eight worlds, with duties well beyond feeding her and changing soiled diapers?  
  
Irritated with herself, Serenity tossed restlessly for a long while before a fitful slumber found her at last. Just as she had suspected, she was awakened only two hours later by a tiny cry within her mind; Hotaru was hungry. Serenity bit her tongue to keep from cursing, and threw herself from her bed. Hastily, she shed her nightdress, and slipped into her silver- white gown, fighting the need for sleep. She was on the verge of slipping out her chamber door when a sudden thought occurred to her. Pausing in mid- stride, Serenity turned to face the mirror that hung over her vanity.  
  
The woman who stared back at her looked to be the ghost of someone whose life had been bleak, and full of hardships. Dull, haunted eyes, rimmed by dark circles, peered out at the High Queen from within a deathly pallid face. It was a moment before Serenity recognized the pale, tired face as her own. Sadly, she trailed graceful fingers over her cheekbone, mourning the loss of her beauty. At that particular thought, Serenity laughed mirthlessly, startled by her own folly. Vanity is no virtue, Serenity, she reminded herself. Besides, that was not the reason she had turned her eyes to the mirror. Her long silvery mane, tangled from sleep, was unbound, and flowed loose about her shoulders. To pray to Selene without her hair arranged in its traditional manner would be an utter sacrilege. True, she was not going before Selene's shrine to pray, but that was the lie she would have to tell the guards, who would most certainly not accept it if they saw her approaching the Crystal Tower with her hair unbound. She had been able to get away with it the past few nights because it had been dark and she had worn a cloak and hood, but in broad daylight, when there was no need for her to wear a hood, there was simply no chance that the guards would not question her motives for going to pray with her hair loose and flowing. Sighing through teeth grinding in frustration, Serenity stormed over the vanity and grabbed her brush, yanking it through her hair. Once her silver tresses were smooth, she twisted them into their customary dumpling tails and pinned them into place. It did not take her more than three minutes to dress her hair. She had been dressing her hair in that manner on her own for more than twenty years, and could likely do so with one hand bound behind her back. Still, those were three minutes more she would have to hear Hotaru wailing within her mind, and the sound caused her weary head to ache. With another sigh, Serenity slipped from her chambers to find Fauna and tend to Hotaru.  
  
***  
  
Serenity returned the Silver Palace just in time to take lunch with her daughter and the Sailor Guardians. Afterward, she went to the throne room to hold court. There was no reason for her to return to her bed. For several hours, she listen patiently to those who came before her, doing what she could to help them. As one young Lunarian woman with two sons and a quarrel with her elder brother left the High Queen's throne room, Hotaru awakened, her diaper once again soiled. Serenity groaned aloud before she could stop herself, earning the curious stares of Luna, Artemis, and the commoners.  
  
"If you will excuse me, my friends," she said to her feline advisors, "there is something that I must see to. Please look after things while I am gone, alright?" Both cats shrugged and agreed. Serenity returned to her chambers for a fresh diaper, and then slipped outside, hurrying toward the Crystal Tower. The guards let her through without question, much to her relief. Offering them a grateful smile, she entered the Crystal Tower, and ascended the winding Crystal Stair up to Selene's shrine. As usual, Serenity could hear Hotaru's cries long before reaching the shrine at the top of the Crystal Tower. Who would have believed that such great noise could come from such a tiny creature? She thought wryly, rolling her great blue eyes. Seconds later, the High Queen burst through the door to her celestial mother's shrine. Hotaru's frustrated wails hit her full force, sounding both outside and within her tired mind, pounding furiously into her skull. Serenity stumbled backward, moaning in agony. She held her aching head in hands that trembled with weakness.  
  
"Please stop, Hotaru!" she whimpered, feeling tears of pain prick her eyes. "You know not how terribly your crying hurts me! Please, Hotaru, calm yourself!" But of course, Hotaru only sobbed louder. She could not quiet herself until she heard the Queen speaking gently to her. Setting her jaw, Serenity forced her eyes to open, and plastered a smile upon her face. Striding over to the cradle, she swept Hotaru up in her arms and bounced her gently.  
  
"There, there, little one," she cooed comfortingly, "Everything is alright, I am here now." Safe in the High Queen's warm arms, her gentle voice ringing in her ears, Hotaru fell silent. Serenity sighed with relief as the pounding in her head subsided, and lay Hotaru in her cradle to change her.  
  
"You have me wrapped about that tiny finger of yours, Firefly," she muttered under her breath. Hotaru grinned at the Queen and gurgled happily, glad to have her speaking gently once more. Serenity made a face at the child.  
  
"Are you mocking me, young one?" she asked, pretending to be indignant. "Keep it up and next time I shan't come so quickly." Hotaru stuck her fingers in her mouth and suckled gently, staring innocently up at Serenity as if to say, "Of course I am not mocking you, Majesty." Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes. Securing Hotaru's diaper, Serenity swept the child up in her arms, wrapped her in a soft blanket, and cradled her against her breast. Hotaru watched the Queen expectantly. She knew what was coming next. Just as the child had undoubtedly predicted she would, Serenity settled herself upon the floor, spreading her skirts around her, and leaned against the wall. Allowing her heavy eyelids to come together, the High Queen began to sing.  
  
Several lullabies later, Serenity fell silent. Opening her eyes, she smiled down upon the warm bundle in her arms, expecting to find her sleeping soundly. Round violet eyes met Serenity's sapphire ones. The Queen frowned. Hotaru, wide-awake and utterly taciturn, blinked placidly at the silver- haired woman and slurped on her fingers. Serenity sighed. "Close your eyes, Firefly," she whispered. "'Tis time for you to sleep." Hotaru burbled in response, a bit of her last meal spilling from her mouth and dribbling down her chin. This invited another sigh from the High Queen.  
  
Serenity wiped the trickled of milk from Hotaru's chin with the corner of her swaddling cloth and got to her feet. Resting the child against her shoulder, she rubbed and patted her back and paced up and down the floor, thinking that perhaps if she were moving, it would finally lull Hotaru to sleep. Hotaru lay her head on the Queen's shoulder and slurped in her ear through several more lullabies. When Serenity had sung through every lullaby she knew, she began to sing songs of praised to the planetary goddess as well as the elemental gods who blessed them. She sang praises to the gods of other Kingdoms. She even began singing ballads praising the deeds of Sailor Soldiers from all reaches of the universe, but gave up on that when she could not remember all the words. Still, the slurping in her ear went on. Abruptly, she stopped pacing.  
  
"Merciful heavens!" she exclaimed aloud. "You are a stubborn child, are you not?" Hotaru simply continued to suckle on her fingers. Serenity pursed her lips, pushing her long silver tails behind her shoulders. If only Hotaru could tell her exactly what she wanted. Life would certainly be simpler that way, she thought with a wry grin. Struck with a sudden inspiration, Serenity peeled back the folds of Hotaru's swaddling clothes, exposing her tiny navel. Grinning, she poked the button gently with the tip of one finger. Hotaru, pulling her fingers from her mouth, squealed with surprise and giggled. Serenity laughed merrily.  
  
"Well, at least we know you are under no spell," she cooed, unaware that one long pony's tail had slipped over her shoulder and entered Hotaru's cradle. Hotaru began to flail and burble wildly, excited by the sight of that soft, silver stream. With speed to rival the fastest lighting bolt Sailor Jupiter could conjure, Hotaru grasped the shimmering tail tightly and pulled. It was Serenity's turn to shriek in surprise, and Hotaru's turn to giggle. Serenity made a face.  
  
"Is this some attempt at claiming revenge?" she muttered, stroking the back of Hotaru's hand to make her drop her prize. Hotaru released the first silver tail, then grabbed a handful of the second one. The Queen yelped, her blue-violet eyes watering in pain.  
  
"Please, Hotaru!" she cried, desperately trying to free herself from the child's grasp. "My hair is not a plaything!" At last she managed to wrestle her long silver tresses from Hotaru's chubby little hand. The child indulged her Lunarian caregiver with a gum-filled smile, and returned her fingers to her mouth. Serenity blinked at the child. Had she truly seen Hotaru of Saturn smile?  
  
"You do seem less fretful than you did earlier," the Queen mused. "You look a bit fatter as well." Serenity gently traced the curve of Hotaru's rounding cheek, which was beginning to gain a bit of color as well. Hotaru favored the Queen with another smile before grasping her slender finger and taking it into her mouth to suckle on. Serenity smiled back.  
  
"I have seen so much improvement in so little time," she mused. "It is almost unbelievable, yet I see that it has happened, and it fills my heart with joy." Only the sound of Hotaru's suckling answered her. The Queen laughed gently, her heart utterly content as she touched the child's soft cheek.  
  
"You know, Firefly," she murmured, "Your grandsire, the god of time, wished me to leave you to die the very day you were born. He believes you to be some sort of agent of evil, corrupted by demons. I trust your grandfather deeply, young one, truly I do. But he is wrong. You are no demon. You, dear Firefly, are a gift from the gods." **************************************************************************** ** Wow! Serenity suuuuuuuure is trusting of this little death goddess who Chronos thought should die! Sorry. I was just reading a MST, so I'm feeling really sarcastic. But I guess we all know where Usagi-chan gets her trusting nature. Like mother, like daughter. Heh heh. Please review 


	5. Preparations

Chapter 5  
  
Preparations  
  
In the northern tower of the Terran palace, Lady Beryl slept soundly in her bed. Her dreams were quiet and gentle, so it was quite a shock when a familiar voice, low and dangerous, sounded within her mind, calling her from her slumber. Beryl bolted upright, her heart thundering behind her ribs.  
  
"Mistress?" she called in a whisper. "Where are you?" Metallia chuckled, a harsh, mocking sound.  
  
You will not find me in your bedchamber, my pet, the goddess said sweetly. I am calling you from my own dwelling. Come to me, pet. I have something to show you.  
  
"Come, Mistress?" Beryl squawked indignantly, upset at having her sleep disturbed. "How can I come? I know not where you are, nor how I am to get there!"  
  
Shut up, girl! Metallia snapped. Do you wish to awaken all of Terra? Just because none but you can hear my voice does not mean that you cannot yet be heard! Fear stole Beryl's breath, and with it, her voice. Gasping as quietly as she could, she gathered tight fistfuls of her blanket in trembling, sweating fingers. The Terran royal family honored Selene as much as the Lunarians did, if not more. Because of that, they condemned anyone who associated with any of the dark gods. If anyone found out that Lady Beryl was on speaking terms with a dark goddess, not only would the royal family shun her, but also Metallia would not hesitate to punish her greatly. It would do no good to lie. Metallia could not afford to keep on any subordinate who risked the secrecy of her plans. The dark goddess' dream of conquering Serenity's kingdom was far too important-and far too much of a gambit. On Terra or any of the planets with vows of loyalty to Serenity, anyone who was alerted to Metallia's plans, besides those loyal to her, posed an unacceptable threat. At the moment, Beryl was Metallia's only loyal subordinate, but the dark goddess would not hesitate to eliminate her if it appeared she posed a threat. If her sudden outburst had awakened anyone, Beryl could more than certainly open her arms to Morganna right then.  
  
When she dared to speak again, Beryl released the blankets, and lowered her eyes submissively.  
  
"I am sorry, Mistress. Please forgive me. I meant no harm." Metallia cooed sympathetically, her voice soothing in spite of the mocking tones lying beneath it.  
  
Do not fret, little one. There is no harm done. Suddenly, the goddess' tone changed, becoming ice-cold, with no trace of mockery. But if there were any harm done, you know I would not hesitate to eliminate the problem. Beryl shuddered, her belly twisting in knots. There was no mistaking the meaning of Metallia's words.  
  
"Y-yes, Mistress, I-I know," she stammered.  
  
You are a good child, my pet, Metallia said, her tone once again sardonically tender. But you must understand that I cannot jeopardize my plans of conquest. These Terran royals are quite.well, suffice to say that they are not fond of my dark siblings and me.  
  
"I know, Mistress," Beryl whispered sympathetically. "Someday, things will change. I will make certain they do."  
  
I know you will, pet, which is why I am quicker to forgive you than I would be to forgive anyone else. You are useful to me. Besides, I like you. Beryl giggled, feeling her cheeks color with pleasure. Metallia did not often show affection.  
  
"I like you, as well, Mistress," she said shyly. Metallia cackled.  
  
Oh, stop it! Come now, we have chattered on long enough. Come to me. As I said, I have something to show you.  
  
"B-but." Beryl stuttered, hanging her head in embarrassment, "I do not know where you are."  
  
Oh, piffle, the goddess snorted. You think I have not planned for that? Sit still, and I will bring you to my lair.  
  
Beryl opened her mouth to question her mistress, but before she could speak, total darkness enveloped her, and she felt her blanket and the bed beneath her vanish. For a long moment, she floated on a sea of nothingness. Suddenly, an icy wind wrapped about her, cutting through her silk nightdress, and chilling her to the bone. Her bare feet touched cold stone. Her teeth chattering, Beryl hugged herself and shivered, steeling herself against the cold breeze as she waited with all the patience she could muster for Metallia to reveal herself.  
  
A minute or two slipped by, and the goddess did not appear. Beryl's nose began to run. Sniffling like a child, the Terran noblewoman blinked her watery eyes, which were just beginning to adjust to the darkness. As the black void dulled into shades of grey, Beryl could just make out a large shadow, moving slowly as if through molasses.  
  
"M-M-Mistress?" she called in a voice that quivered as violently as she was. All at once, a long, piercing shriek of fear and pain issued forth from the shadow, splitting the air and pounding excruciatingly into Beryl's skull. A wave of foreign magic, dark and powerful, drove the noblewoman to her knees. The pain caused by the unceasing cry forced her the rest of the way to the ground. Clapping her hands over her ears, Beryl huddled on the cold, hard ground, and screamed in agony, wanting nothing more than to drown out the terrible cry.  
  
"Mistress!" she wailed, feeling tears leak out from beneath her eyelids. "Mistress, please help me!" Abruptly, the shriek died, and the hammering ache in Beryl's head eased. The rapidly waning power that hung in the air like smoke still stabbed at her, and she lie there in a quaking heap, whimpering like a hurt puppy.  
  
"Great Urien!" a familiar, sarcastic voice exclaimed. "Lady Beryl, I had nearly forgotten that I called you to me! I was almost certain it would take longer for you to arrive than that!" Shaken, but sensing that she was safe Beryl opened one wet eye, then the other. The large shadow was still there, although its shape had changed slightly. It moved as slowly as ever, it's features unrecognizable in the dark.  
  
"Mistress," Beryl whispered. "Where are you? I cannot see you." A heavy sigh issued from the shadow.  
  
"Of course," Metallia muttered darkly, her words meant for herself, but said aloud for the girl's benefit. "Of course. Poor, pathetic mortal girl that she is, she cannot see without light. Well, I suppose I must indulge her." Suddenly, light flooded the room, sweeping into every corner. Beryl threw a hand over her face, shielding her eyes from the harsh glare. Another exaggerated sigh escaped the goddess' lips.  
  
"I give you light, and it is too much. I should have known." In a moment, the light had dimmed to an acceptable brightness. Beryl could not help but scowl. She quite resented having her beloved mistress treat her as though she were a burden, a sniveling, whining child no one had wanted who had been dropped in her lap in spite of protests. Of course, she thought as she resisted the urge to wipe her nose on her sleeve, I likely do not look like much else, lying here upon the floor, shaking and sobbing. Blinking to clear the spots from her vision, Beryl struggled to stand on legs that were stiff and throbbing. Every muscle in her body ached with the effort of keeping her warm. Although the light was no longer too bright, the moisture in her eyes made it too difficult for her to see anything clearly. Shivering and hugging herself, Beryl rubbed away the wetness beneath her cold nose with fingers that were stiff and numb. A third sigh from Metallia.  
  
"Light, warmth, and a handkerchief. Is their anything you mortals do not need?" Had she been less miserable, Beryl might have laughed. As it was, she could not even speak. Her jaws were clenched together too tightly to be pried apart. All at once, all the cold fled from her leaving only blessed, perfect warmth that flowed through her body as if carried by her blood. Beryl's jaw went slack, her aching muscles melting under the power of that soothing, healing warmth. Startled by the sudden removal of the stiffness in her legs, Beryl sagged toward the floor.  
  
"Steady, my pet!" Metallia cautioned, catching her subordinate and pulling her upright. "Easy does the trick. Here, hold onto my arm." Beryl obeyed, steadying herself with the help of her mistress.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, wiping her eyes and nose.  
  
"I should think that next time I call to you, you will at least bring a cloak with you," the goddess sneered, guiding Beryl's limp fingers to the white lace handkerchief she held in her hand. "Here. Use this." Obediently, the Terran noblewoman dabbed her eyes with the corner of the cloth, and blew her nose. Her vision cleared, and she saw Metallia standing beside her, amusement in her cruel eyes, and a derisive smile upon her lips. Beryl suddenly became aware of the lace handkerchief that she had just used. Taking it gingerly between two fingers, she held it at arms' length as if it were some disgusting vermin.  
  
"Mistress, where did you get this?" she asked slowly. Metallia chuckled.  
  
"Pet," she cooed mordantly, smoothing a hand over the girl's tangled red curls, "have you forgotten that I am a goddess?" Threading her fingers through her underling's flowing copper hair, the dark one began lightly massaging Beryl's scalp with her fingertips. Beryl sighed happily. She was still tired after having her sleep interrupted, and the goddess' hand was gentle and soothing. A yawn crept out from between Beryl's lips, in spite of her best efforts to keep it back. Exhaustion, warmth, and the tender hand of one she trusted.they were a deadly combination, but oh, they felt so good. A hot, stinging pain on her thumb and forefinger brought Beryl crashing back to reality. Crying out in surprise and fear, she hurled the flaming handkerchief to the floor, where it rapidly burned to ashes.  
  
Metallia's cruel, scornful laughter brought a warm flush to Beryl's cheeks as, whimpering, she stuck her burnt fingers in mouth and sucked darkly.  
  
"Never trust someone fully, my pet," the goddess chuckled mockingly. "They are sure to make you regret it." Beryl did not venture a reply. Rather, she examined her surroundings as she cautiously nursed her wounds. She had never seen her mistress' dwelling, and was curious in spite of herself.  
  
It appeared that Metallia lived in some sort of cave. Outside, the land was buried in a think, glittering blanket of snow. The air was cold, and the sky was clear, its color a beautiful blend of purple and blue. It was the color of eternal twilight. Beryl nodded once to herself. It was no wonder, she thought, smiling wryly, that it had felt so cold upon her arrival. Just as Metallia had said, she would be certain to at least take a cloak next time she was called here-wherever 'here' was.  
  
"Mistress," she began, turning away from the entrance to the cave, "Mistress, where are." Beryl trailed off, her voice failing her as her eyes widened in terror. Suddenly, she knew what had made the large shadow she had seen, and who had been the source of that terrible, terrible cry. At the back of the cave was a stone alter, before which Metallia stood, drinking deeply from an ebony goblet. Lying upon the alter was the naked body of a beautiful woman-or at least, she had been beautiful when she was alive. Now, though, her body lay in two neat pieces, her blood pouring forth, staining the stone beneath her a hideous red. Metallia swallowed every drop of the goblet's contents, and smacked her lips. Her eyes flashing hungrily, she thrust the goblet into the woman's upper half, filling her cup to the brim with thick, red blood. Again, she drank every drop, and again, she dipped back into the woman's body for more. Beryl screamed in fright, unable to stop herself. The businesslike manner in which her mistress satisfied her bloodlust was more than she could bear.  
  
Metallia's black eyes flashed as she realized that her subordinate was watching her eat. As she filled her cup again, licking blood from her lips, she calmly shook her head.  
  
"Look away, pet, if it frightens you to see me feeding." Beryl set her jaw, drawing in a deep, shuddering breath.  
  
"I am not frightened, Mistress. I was simply startled." She knew Metallia did not believe her, but the goddess seemed too preoccupied with her meal to care. She merely shrugged, gulped the contents of her goblet, and filled it again. Beryl's stomach fought to rebel as she watched Metallia gorge herself on the woman's blood, but she held it at bay, forcing back the bile that lodged in her throat. She would not let her mistress think her weak- willed! As the goddess imbibed what had to be her tenth cup of bright ruby blood, she suddenly stopped and lowered her goblet. The expression upon her beautiful face was akin to that of someone who had just tasted a glass of lemonade and realized that the sugar had been forgotten. It seemed she had discovered an unpleasant surprise in her goblet of blood. Eager to rid herself of what Beryl suspected must have been a most repulsive flavor upon the goddess' tongue, Metallia put two fingers into her mouth, and extracted whatever it was offending her.  
  
"Disgusting," she muttered, gulping another mouthful of blood and swishing it around her teeth to rid herself of the foul taste. "Absolutely disgusting." Baring her bloodstained teeth in a final sneer at the thing that had so offended her, the goddess flicked it away and forgot about it, returning to her meal. Beryl, though could not forget about it, most likely because it was at her feet that it landed with a squish. It was a vein. It was a purple, broken vein that lie at her feet in a tiny puddle of blood. Beryl could not fight her angry belly any longer. Sinking to her knees, the girl wretched and heaved and choked and vomited again and again. Several more veins were found in Metallia's cup. Each time, they landed before Beryl, and each time, she vomited upon them. Once, she dared to look up, and saw that Metallia had abandoned the cup, and was now soaking her hands in blood and licking them clean. Beryl lowered her head and thoroughly emptied her stomach of its contents.  
  
At long last, Metallia sighed, and snapped her bloody fingers. Pale and sweating, Beryl weakly raised her head again, bracing herself for the violent scene and the wave of nausea that would be her punishment for viewing it. To her great relief, the body was gone, along with the blood, the veins, and the wet, viscous mess created by Beryl's own weakness. Metallia approached the trembling noblewoman, a cool, damp cloth in her clean hand. Kneeling before the girl, she slipped her fingers under her chin and lifted her head so that they could look one another in the eye. The goddess' face was tight with stern disapproval.  
  
"I told you to look away," she scolded sharply, swiftly mopping Beryl's brow with the damp cloth. "Fool. Did you truly believe that your soul was so strong it could overpower the demands of its vessel?" Beryl, hot tears of shame stinging her eyes, did not respond. In truth, she had believed just that. She wanted so badly to love her mistress, to accept every part of her that she had believed it possible to overcome her natural fear of blood. She had failed. Beryl choked on a sob. Perhaps if someone were to look upon them at that moment, they would not know that Beryl had lost control, but she would know. Perhaps the mess itself was gone, but its sour flavor still coated her tongue thickly.  
  
"I am sorry, Mistress," she whispered. Metallia sighed. She gestured quickly, and a second goblet appeared in her hand, filled with cool, clean water. She raised the goblet to Beryl's lips.  
  
"Drink," she ordered curtly. Beryl wordlessly obeyed. The cool water washed the taste of her shame from her tongue, and soothed her belly. She felt her head clearing.  
  
"I suppose I should not have told you to look away." Metallia murmured. "After all, if you are to help me tear Serenity from her throne, you cannot fear bloodshed. I think I shall call you to me any time that I feed, that you might watch, and free yourself of your fear." Beryl gulped, paling at the thought. In her mind's eye, she could still see the woman's broken body, the clean, white bones, the rich red blood flowing from both halves.she shuddered. If every one of her mistress' feedings was to be that way, she could certainly count on growing notably thinner in the next few weeks. But she was prepared to endure such torture if it would bring her closer to her mistress.  
  
"That will do," she whispered. "Mistress, if you do not mind my asking, who was that?"  
  
"Muta," the goddess answered without hesitation. "One of my dark sisters. Or at least, she used to be." Beryl was shocked.  
  
"You fed upon one of your own?" she asked incredulously. The goddess shrugged.  
  
"What else was I to do? The blood of a god or goddess is not so sweet as that of a mortal, but it is far more powerful. Speak not," she told Beryl, holding up a hand to hold off the question that she knew was upon her subordinate's lips. "Alone, I have not the power necessary to combat Serenity. No, I shall need more.much more."  
  
"But.why?" Beryl ventured timidly. "You are a goddess. Surely your own power surpasses Serenity's." Metallia's eyes took on a faraway gleam, focusing somewhere over Beryl's head.  
  
"Yes.but it is not enough.I require the power necessary to put her mind at ease. I must lure her away from her unease. Selene will interfere. I must be strong enough to create such a lullaby that will soothe both their hearts. Serenity must not know."  
  
"But how did you kill her?" Beryl interrupted, put off by her mistress' cryptic rambling. "I did not think that goddesses, even worldly ones, could be killed." Metallia bared her teeth in a mocking smile, as if pleased that she had been asked that particular question.  
  
"Ah, yes," she drawled. "How indeed would I kill one of my immortal sisters? Well, pet, that is exactly what I brought you here for. This is what I wished to show you." Getting to her feet, the goddess slithered over to the back corner of her dwelling, a place where the light of her magic did not touch. From that corner, Metallia took what appeared to be some sort of long weapon, and held it out for Beryl to examine.  
  
"Come, my pet," she said, thrusting the weapon invitingly towards the girl. "Take it. Look it over. Tell me what you think of it." Swallowing her inhibitions, Beryl stood, approached her mistress, and took the weapon from her in one swift motion.  
  
Its handle was long, narrow, and smooth, crafted from some kind of metal, the likes of which Beryl had never seen before. The noblewoman had to marvel at its excellent craft, and at the curved double blade atop it. The weapon was a long and threatening piece of work. Beryl was a fairly tall woman, but when she stood the weapon on its end, the tip of its larger blade overtook her by several inches. Hefting the weapon, Lady Beryl gave it several experimental swings, moving gracefully, in total harmony with the singing blade. In spite of its heavy blade, the weapon was light, and whistled through the air with deadly speed.  
  
"Incredible," the girl breathed. "What is it?"  
  
"The Silence Glaive," Metallia purred, dark eyes gleaming. "A token from the Promise Child's mother." Lady Beryl paused in mid-swing.  
  
"Lady Saturn? But she died as a mortal."  
  
"The natural order of things has a way of resisting changes in her routine. Normally, that is a problem for the dark gods, for our champion is Chaos. In the case of the Promise Child, however, Order has sold herself out. She could not accept that Lady Saturn was now a mortal, so she allowed her to leave a token to her daughter." The goddess snickered, smirking triumphantly. "If Serenity had not been so eager to escape the woman's chambers after her death, she might have found the Glaive and kept it for herself."  
  
"We are lucky she left so quickly, are we not, Mistress?" Metallia shrugged.  
  
"It matters not. Not as long as she takes it upon herself to raise the child. As long as that is so, the Glaive will bring about her end, for Nephrenia predicted that it was with the Silence Glaive that the Promise Child would tear Serenity from her throne." Beryl nodded wordlessly. It amazed her how easy Metallia made their conquest sound. Funny that she should be so worried someone would prevent it. Well, Beryl supposed that as long as no one knew of it, it would not be difficult.  
  
"Um, Mistress?" she asked. "Once the Moon Kingdom is yours, what will become of Terra?" Metallia's gaze was sharp upon Lady Beryl.  
  
"What do you wish to become of it? For I assume that because you ask, you already desire a specific fate to befall your home world."  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Beryl admitted. "I wish to be its Queen. I wish to rule it."  
  
"You would have that anyway, would you not? I know that you are betrothed to the Terran prince, Endymion."  
  
"Yes," Beryl agreed. "And I wish to remain so." Metallia chuckled, a wicked grin curving her lips.  
  
"How old is your prince now, one-and-twenty?" Beryl dipped her chin affirmatively, keeping one wary eye upon her mistress. "He is a handsome lad, they say." Beryl felt color creep up her neck.  
  
"Y-yes," she stammered. "I.he is handsome."  
  
"You are fond of him, pet." That was a statement, not a question. Beryl lifted her chin.  
  
"I am," she said without hesitation, "but that is not the only reason why I wish to become Queen of Terra. When I am Queen of Terra, I can show people that the dark gods are not who their history books and the light gods' priests tell them you are. I can show them what is true. In the meantime, I can find people of importance and skill, and turn them into loyal followers for you. I can make things different. You know that I can, Mistress."  
  
"Yes, my pet," the goddess purred. "I know that you can. As I have said, that is one of the reasons why I chose you to serve me. Never fear. You will take your place as Queen of Terra, and your Prince Endymion will reign at your side." In that moment, had she not known better, Beryl could have hugged the goddess Metallia. As it was, she simply smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress. You will not be disappointed."  
  
"I know I will not be, my pet." Before Beryl quite realized it, the goddess had plucked the Silence Glaive from her fingers, and with a wave of her hand, sent the noblewoman back to her bed. As Beryl felt sleep overtake her, Metallia's voice echoed in her mind. Sleep now, my pet. I shall call you to me again soon. 


	6. Warnings in the Night

Chapter 6  
  
Warnings in the Night  
  
A piercing scream of terror split the night. In her chambers, Queen Serenity sat straight up in her bed, trembling as she stared straight into the glittering eyes of a King cobra. The frill on the creature's neck was large and full, almost twice the size of the Queen's hand, and as he hissed, a forked tongue flipping out of his mouth, he revealed his fangs, glistening with venom. Clutching her blankets in hands that shook, the Queen screamed again. But although her cry banished the silence from the farthest corners of the palace, no one came to her rescue. Serenity gulped, realizing she would have to help herself. She held her breath, not daring to take her eyes off the deadly snake for a moment. Likewise, the cobra kept his evil green gaze upon Serenity's pale face. As slowly as she could manage without suffocating, Serenity exhaled, and began to slip from her bed with all the speed of a weary tortoise. The cobra hissed a warning.  
  
"I would keep still were I in your place, Majesty," a voice purred mockingly. "Cbin's heart would surely be hurt if you were to run from him, and he would likely kill you to teach you a lesson." Cbin. The creature's name registered within Serenity's mind in an instant. The cobra was Cbin, the dark god of deadly snakes and other creatures whose bites were fatal to humans. Serenity raised her head to look upon the one who had spoken. At the foot of her bed, she found a girl-nay, a child no more than twelve years of age-dressed in a Sailor Soldier's uniform of dark purple, and carrying an evil-looking blade. The girl was willowy and fragile-looking, pale as death, but the hatred in her familiar violet eyes put unyielding terror in Serenity's heart. She knew those eyes.  
  
"Hotaru?" she gasped. Hotaru grinned.  
  
"Such a smart lady!" she said sweetly, tenderly stroking Cbin's head with her skinny forefinger. "You see, Master? I told you that she was wise." Cbin hissed at the girl in what seemed for all the world to be a gesture of supreme affection, and nuzzled her hand. Hotaru smiled sympathetically at the snake.  
  
"Please be patient, Master. I must at least have the chance to say goodbye." Serenity was shocked. Hotaru could understand the dark god? But the only way one could understand an animal god was if they were allied with them! And that would mean.  
  
"You have betrayed our elders, Hotaru!" Serenity whispered, her voice shaking with anger and disbelief. "You have betrayed your own mother's kin! Why? Why have you allied yourself with this exiled scum?" Hotaru's expression darkened. Her violet eyes turned cold, but not before Serenity saw the hurt that clouded them. Cbin hissed wrathfully and bared his fangs, his long body writhing in agitation.  
  
"I agree, Master," Hotaru said coldly, pointing her weapon at the Queen, who, for the first time, noticed the blood that dripped off its blade. "Your tone hurts my heart, and the hearts of the true masters of the cosmos. Kill her, my dark Master!" Before Serenity had time to react, the cobra god struck, sinking his dripping fangs deep into her right shoulder. The Queen released a tortured cry, falling from her bed as white-hot pain flowed from her shoulder, spreading throughout her entire body. As Hotaru and the cobra god grinned upon her in triumph, Serenity screamed in sheer agony, tears rolling down her cheeks in rivers. Desperately, she threw herself at Hotaru's feet, using all of her rapidly waning strength.  
  
"Please, my little Firefly," she pleaded, "My dear little child." Hotaru pulled away viciously, her eyes burning with hatred, and spat upon the Queen.  
  
"I am not your child," she snarled. "I am the Promise Child, a daughter of the dark gods!"  
  
"Hotaru," Serenity begged. "Please." Hotaru's lips curled into a cruel smile.  
  
"This, Majesty, is your child." And from behind her back, she brought out the severed golden head of Princess Serenity. Tears flowed from the princess' heavenly blue eyes as blood dripped from her tattered neck.  
  
"Mother!" Young Serenity's head cried. "Mother, save me!" Queen Serenity felt her heart being ripped in two. Painful sobs tore from her chest as she fought against the cobra's venom, desperate to save her daughter.  
  
"Serenity!" the Queen wailed over and over again. "Serenity!" Hotaru laughed wickedly as Serenity's sobs blended together into a long, wordless cry of anguish, which did not cease until Cbin's venom bid her breathing be concluded. The Queen lie dying upon the floor, her body and spirit in excruciating pain, and she had not the breath to cry out to the gods.  
  
"You ought to have let me die with my mother!" Hotaru chided mockingly. "Do not worry. You and your daughter will be together in Urien's domain!"  
  
"MOTHER!" Young Serenity's head screamed. "HELP ME!" Those were the last words Serenity heard before she surrendered to the dark god's poison, and opened her arms to Morganna.  
  
***  
  
"Serenity!" the Queen cried. She bolted upright in her bed, breathing heavily. Darkness surrounded her. Her heart thundered behind her ribs. Her nightdress, drenched in sweat, clung to her shuddering body. Her hands shook. She was alive? But how could that be? Fearfully, she pulled down the collar of her nightdress and stared at her bare right shoulder. The flesh was smooth and white, clean of the cobra god's fang marks. Serenity released a quivering sigh. A nightmare. It had all been a nightmare. She was all right. Her daughter was alive. Hotaru had not allied herself with the dark gods.  
  
Sighing, Serenity fell back on her damp pillow, breathing deeply to slow the rhythm of her heart. How many times was this now that the nightmare had come upon her? She had lost count. Every night, though, it was the same. She would awaken, and see an elder Hotaru dressed in a Sailor Soldier's uniform and carrying a blade that always looked clean at the beginning of the dream, but became bloody as it wore on. Always, she was with a dark god, calling it "Master" or "Mistress," and-if they could speak-they called her "The Promise Child." If the dark one could not speak in human tongue, it was Hotaru who referred to herself as such. The nightmare always ended with Princess Serenity dying in one way or another. Always, the Queen awoke with tears in her eyes, and fear in her heart that would not die except with the morning light.  
  
Serenity laughed without mirth. At last, Hotaru sleeps through the night. Still, she disturbs my sleep. By all the gods, why do these nightmares come to me?  
  
Perhaps it is because you are caring for a child that the gods wished to die, a part of her said reasonably. Perhaps the gods are showing you what you will lose if you do not do away with Hotaru.  
  
My daughter? Will I truly lose my daughter if Hotaru is allowed to live?  
  
It is possible. That certainly seems to be what the nightmare wishes to tell you.  
  
But I cannot simply kill Hotaru! She is only a child! Surely she can do no harm!  
  
She is the daughter of a traitor. Her own grandfather thought it best if she died! If that is truly what the nightmare is telling you, then eventually, you shall have to choose between your daughter and Hotaru.  
  
Choose between them? How can I choose between them?  
  
You may have to.  
  
No. No, I shall not choose between them. Hotaru is not evil. She will never ally herself with the dark gods, nor shall she ever kill my child. Hotaru is a firefly, a light to pierce the darkness that fell upon this Kingdom with her mother's betrayal. I am certain she will prove to be only a help to our Kingdom. I just know that this nightmare is being sent by the dark gods. They wish me to destroy Hotaru, because if she lives, they shall not triumph. I shall see to it that Hotaru lives. With these thoughts, she rolled over, and shut her eyes, intending to drop off to sleep. But sleep would not come. She could not shake off the fear that clothed her as easily as that. She knew that the firefly that pierced Saturn's dark nights had another side. Those fireflies were the same who lead Saturn's hunters to their game. What if Hotaru truly was leading the dark gods to her daughter? Serenity could not bear the thought of losing her daughter, but just as bad was the thought of killing a helpless child. If it came to choosing between them.Serenity shook her head viciously. No. It would not come to that. It could not come to that. Whipping back the blankets, Serenity swung her legs over the side of the bed, and sat there for a moment, breathing deeply to clear her head. The Queen shut her eyes against the stinging drops of perspiration trickling into them, and considered her position and possible reactions. It was not long before she settled upon one.  
  
Rising from her bed, she glided over to the vanity, and picked up a comb in hands that shook with anxiety. She took great care in dressing her long, silver tresses in the traditional manner. She was not going to the Crystal Tower to care for Hotaru this time. She was going to honor the original purpose of the shrine: to pay homage to the goddess Selene. With her hair in tails, she threw a cloak about her shoulders, and was on her way.  
  
The guards let her into the Crystal Tower without question. It had been quite some time since the last time she had come to the tower at night, so they no longer worried so about her health, and were more willing to allow her the occasional late-night prayer. Hotaru was asleep when the Queen reached the shrine at the top of the stairs. That did not surprise her. It had been months since last Hotaru had awakened her in the middle of the night. Serenity smiled upon the child in her cradle, and softly kissed her cheek. Such a blessed little thing she was. How could anyone think her evil?  
  
With a sigh, the Queen turned from the cradle, and faced Selene's shrine. Tracing her crescent mark with her right thumb, she copied the gesture over her heart, and knelt before the shrine of her goddess, her head bowed in prayer.  
  
"Oh, great and good Selene, show thy child thy will. Please protect those unable to protect themselves, and deliver us all from the lies of the dark gods. Send thy blessings, and the blessings of thy brothers and sisters upon thy servants. Lead me along the path of good. Let my actions here lead only to good." A tiny whimper interrupted her prayer. Serenity glanced up quickly, taking a moment to realize that the sound was coming from the cradle behind her. With a sigh, Serenity stood, and turned her back upon the shrine, focusing on the child.  
  
"Oh, baby," she cooed, lifting Hotaru from the blankets. "Did I awaken you? I am sorry." Hotaru, her fingers in her mouth, looked up at her with a pained expression. After a few more moments of whimpering, Hotaru removed her fingers from her mouth and set up a dreadful howl.  
  
"Hotaru!" Serenity exclaimed, bouncing the girl gently and stroking her dark hair. "Sweet Selene, child, what ails you so?" Hotaru, of course, did not reply. She kept to her crying. Serenity, meanwhile, checked her diaper and clothes, searching for anything that might be paining her. She found nothing. Then, as she happened to glance into the girl's open mouth, she discovered the problem. A speck of white gleamed amidst Hotaru's soft, pink gums. Serenity almost laughed.  
  
"Oh, you poor dear," she chuckled, laying the squalling child in her cradle once more. "Your first tooth. Oh, how it must ache! There there, dear. Do not fuss. I know what can help." Gently, she began to massage the new tooth with the tip of her finger. Hotaru was startled into silence by the new sensation. After a moment, she closed her mouth and began to suck.  
  
"There," Serenity laughed. "Does that feel better?" Hotaru simply blinked sleepy violet eyes at the silver-haired woman, smiling a weary smile. Within moments, she slept. Serenity remained at her side for a moment longer, watching her thoughtfully.  
  
"I love you, my Firefly," she whispered. "Please know that. Circumstances must never come to a choice between you and my beloved daughter. Do not betray me the way your mother did. I could not bear it if you had to die." Fear swept through the Queen again, almost driving her to her knees. With a feeble cry, she threw herself down before Selene's shrine as tears streamed from her eyes. Bowing her head, Serenity closed her eyes against the world and, with her thundering heart in her throat, she prayed. 


	7. Sweet Innocence

Chapter 7 Sweet Innocence  
  
Metallia's upper lip curled into a dreadful sneer as she watched the Lunarian Queen's fervent prayers for protection. And all the while, the Promise Child is slumbering behind Selene's shrine, she thought, savoring the delicious irony of it all. Poor, silly girl. Even after all those terrible nightmares, you do not see the danger in protecting that child? The goddess smirked, and licked a bit of blood from her second finger. Of course you don't. Because I planned it that way. Poor, poor girl...  
  
...Beryl shifted restlessly from foot to foot, biting back one complaint after another as Metallia feasted upon the blood of yet another dark god. Over the past few months, Beryl had overcome any ill effects she had once suffered from watching her mistress feed. What once had been an utterly horrifying display was now merely dull.  
  
Metallia's cold eyes watched Beryl carefully over the rim of her goblet. The girl blinked groggily, obviously trying her best not to doze off where she stood, which made the goddess thankful for the chalice that hid her smile. She had never doubted that her subordinate would overcome her violent reaction to blood long before the Promise Child could be weaned from the ewe Fauna's milk. Why, besides her connections to the Terran throne, Lady Beryl's strong will had been among the greatest reasons why Metallia had chosen her to be her henchwoman.  
  
Although Lady Beryl had been but ten years of age when Metallia first appeared to her, it had been quite a trick to undo the damage that years of schooling by her parents had wrought upon the innocent child's mind. Even when Metallia disguised herself as a tutor, and was hired by Beryl's parents, Beryl was suspicious of her teachings. Every truth that the goddess bestowed upon the girl was met with the bored reply that Mother and Father had taught her differently. If she had not been such a strong potential ally, Metallia would have given up on the girl long ago. But she had recognized Lady Beryl's potential, and doggedly kept to teaching her. And slowly, her seeds began to bear fruit. Before long, Metallia had seen it fit to reveal her true identity to Lady Beryl--and Beryl had accepted the truth. From that day forward, Lady Beryl was Metallia's loyal and eager follower.  
  
And now she nearly slumbers where she stands, thought the dark one, baring her teeth is a wicked grin.  
  
"Lady Beryl!" she said sharply. The noblewoman snapped to attention, flushing guilty.  
  
"Y-yes, Mistress?" she stammered, trying in vain to look innocent. Realizing that she had been caught dozing, she hung her coppery head in shame. "I am sorry, my Mistress." A look of confusion crossed the goddess' face as she tilted her head quizzically.  
  
"Why, whatever are you sorry for, my pet?" Beryl was startled. Had Metallia truly not noticed her dozing? The Terran noblewoman eyed her mistress carefully. The dark one gazed steadily back at her. Beryl could not forget the first time she had been called to Metallia's lair. Metallia had only been playing gentle then, but she had played the role quite convincingly, and Beryl had let her guard down. The blisters on her thumb and forefinger still stung when she pressed upon them, and it had been quite a trick to convince her parents that she had burned them trying to retrieve a hair ribbon that had fallen into the hearth in her chambers-- even though she had charred her favorite one beforehand to prove it.  
  
"I.I was.not.paying attention.to.you," Beryl stammered, wringing her hands, and trying to make herself appear even more ashamed than she already was. Perhaps if she looked properly ashamed, her punishment would not be so harsh. But Metallia only chuckled lightly. As Beryl eyed her mistress carefully, Metallia put her hand into the god's corpse. When she withdrew it, she cupped several drops of his blood in her palm. Smiling, she stretched her hand invitingly towards her subordinate.  
  
"Would you care to try some?" she asked sweetly. Beryl felt as if her own blood had turned to ice. Metallia was inviting her to taste of the dark god's blood? After she had shown her such disrespect? What was the goddess hiding? Would the god's blood harm her? Metallia's smile deepened.  
  
"Why have you never told me of your desire to taste my brother's blood?"  
  
"I was certain you would be put off by my effrontery," Beryl whispered. She did not bother to question how Metallia had known that her tongue had itched to taste a god's blood since she stopped being so revolted by it. She was a goddess, after all.  
  
"You are my only follower right now, Lady Beryl," Metallia said seriously. "But even when we have gathered an army, you will still be my closest and most trusted adherent. And when the time comes to tear Serenity from her throne, both of us must be at our most powerful. It will be your duty to eliminate the Sailor Soldiers. As you are, you cannot harm Serenity's protectors, for they descend from the gods of light themselves. But the blood of my brother can foster within you the dark power necessary to bring even the Sailor Soldiers to their knees. But, of course, you must drink of it first. Come forward." Meekly, Beryl obeyed, kneeling before the goddess as was asked of her. Metallia's dusky eyes bore into the Terran noblewoman's very soul as the divine hand bearing her brother's divine blood hovered beneath her nose. Beryl drew in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent that arose from the god's blood in thick clouds.  
  
"Drink!" Metallia ordered, her voice rich and deep. "Drink!" Obediently, Beryl closed her eyes, and lowered her lips to the bright red pool. A smile curved the dark one's wine-red lips as her subordinate drew the drops into her mouth slowly, savoring its rich flavor.  
  
Something like the shock of a lightning bolt shot through Beryl, raising every hair upon her body. For a moment, she was unable to move. She knelt before her mistress, trembling stiffly, her lungs burning for air. Above her, Metallia's leering face began to ripple as shadows washed over it. Breathe. She had to breathe! But how was she to breathe when her heart and lungs were being squeezed together by an invisible, burning hand? All at once, the unbearable tension behind her breasts was eased. Crisp, clean air rushed into her lungs in a deliciously cold stream. At the same moment, white-hot pain lanced through her belly, and she fell forward into blackness.  
  
"Oh dear!" Metallia cackled, gazing at Beryl's crumpled form. "I guess she was not ready for so much of my brother's blood." Well, no matter. Next time, she would give her less. They would build the girl's capacity for divine blood slowly. There was plenty of time.  
  
Sinking gracefully to her knees, Metallia gathered her subordinate's limp form into her arms, and covered the mortal's mouth with her own. To the casual observer, it would appear that the goddess was kissing the noblewoman in the most businesslike manner. They could not see Metallia's tongue eagerly searching Beryl's mouth for any blood that she had not swallowed. There was no sense in wasting powerful blood, after all. Both of them needed all the power they could get.  
  
When she was certain that every drop of divine blood had trickled safely down a throat, Metallia gently lay the girl on the floor again and sat back on her heels. An almost gentle expression settled upon the goddess' face as she clasped both Beryl's hands in her own.  
  
"Now, rest, my pet," she whispered. "Return to your bed. You need not witness this display." Glittering dark fire flowed from Metallia's hands to surround Lady Beryl, and the noblewoman vanished in a cloud of shimmering black dust. Metallia got to her feet.  
  
The "display" that Metallia was referring to began with little more than a whisper of power, echoing eerily off the cave walls. Thick, dark lashes slid together, bringing delicate lids down over wild black eyes. The whispers grew in number, becoming increasingly louder until they at last fell silent. Metallia's worldly body began to tremble. Behind her lids, the goddess' eyes rolled back in her head, and she slumped to the stone. For a moment, that seemed to be the end of it. Then, a shadow arose from the dark one's body, a curl of smoke that twisted and paled until it had taken on the shape of its worldly form. Metallia's spirit opened ebony eyes. Nonexistent lips curved into a smirk. Long had she been deprived of the joy that came with casting off her flesh. Sighing with pleasure, Metallia stretched out a hand. Five tendrils of power slid from her fingertips, braiding themselves into a thick, shimmering rope. The goddess' very soul trembled with anticipation as her power snaked across the cosmos toward her target. In her minds eye, she could see her clearly: a baby mortal girl with dark hair sleeping peacefully in her cradle. Her keeper, a silver- haired mortal woman of unsurpassable beauty, prayed quietly before a shrine dedicated to the Queen of the Gods of Light. Metallia waited with uncharacteristic patience, her rope of power hovering above the dark-haired child, until Queen Serenity finished her prayer and retreated to her bed. A new thought crossed the dark one's mind. I wonder, she thought. Do I have enough power for such a venture? Searching her reserves, she found herself sufficiently supplied, and it could hardly hurt her mission to act with caution. The babe within the cradle whimpered as the shimmering rope withdrew from above her, and drifted after the Queen.  
  
Serenity did not notice the sudden warmth that surrounded her as she descended the Crystal Stair. All she noticed was that she was suddenly far calmer than she had been coming into her prayer. Perhaps Selene has heard my prayers after all, she thought, opening the door and stepping outside. The guards bowed to their Queen and bid her goodnight. Serenity, stifling a yawn, replied in kind. As she slipped away, long silver tails trailing behind her, the guards shivered. They could not see the rope of dark power wrapped around the High Queen's throat, but they could feel its chill as plain as day.  
  
Serenity felt herself growing wearier with every step. Several times, she had to stop and lean against a tree or a wall.  
  
"I fear I have not been giving my soul's vessel it's proper due," she muttered, more to keep herself awake than anything else. "Come now, old girl. You have not been alive long enough to have begun weakening." Muttering words of encouragement to herself, Serenity doggedly made her way to her chambers, carefully placing one foot in front of the other. She was asleep well before she collapsed across her great bed, still wrapped in her gown with her hair done up in tails. Back in her dark dwelling, Metallia smiled. Yes, she thought toward the beautiful woman on the bed. Sleep. And a smile curved Serenity's lips as Metallia filled her head with warm and lovely thoughts.  
  
Now, the goddess thought, the Promise Child is mine. The High Queen released a soft, happy sigh as the goddess' rope unwound from her throat. She did not hear when, within the Crystal Tower, Hotaru began to cry.  
  
But Metallia heard. On the other side of the cosmos, the goddess' spirit frowned.  
  
"What ails you, my dearest?" she purred at the child, speaking through the braid stretched between them. Of course, Hotaru could not reply. She merely increased the volume of her cries. Metallia smiled. Gently, she trailed the silky fringe of her magic cord along the babe's cheek, soothing her fears. When the child had quieted, Metallia slipped silently into her target's mind.  
  
Once within the Promise Child's mind, Metallia found herself bombarded with questions. Not word questions, of course. One as young as Hotaru could not speak in words. Oh, well. They could change that. Calmly, the goddess secured her influence upon the girl's mind, and suddenly, she could understand her questions. First on Hotaru's mind was, "Who are you?" Metallia snorted. Typical of a mortal. Not content simply to trust, always suspicious. They acquired that trait from the gods of light.  
  
"Why little one!" Metallia cooed with false brightness. "I am your aunt! Your own mother's dear sister!"  
  
"My mother?" Hotaru whimpered, trembling. "Where is she?"  
  
"Dead, the poor woman," Metallia told the child with mock sympathy.  
  
"Dead? What is dead?"  
  
"She is gone. She is gone away from you, and can never, ever come back. Oh, but I am here. I will be your mother from now on. Do you know what that means, little love?"  
  
"N-no." Hotaru admitted. Even her mental voice trembled with tears.  
  
"It means that I am the one who loves you more than anyone else in the world. It means that you must love me back. And that means that you must trust me, and let me do whatever I wish with you, because whatever I do with you will be for your own good. Do you understand?" For a moment, Hotaru lay silently in her cradle, sucking desperately on her fingers and trying to wrap her little mind around this situation. Her mother was dead? Gone away from her never to return? What would Hotaru do without her mother? Well, there was this voice. This voice that loved her. This voice that had to have a body somewhere. This voice that was clearly her only option.  
  
"All right," the babe agreed. Metallia smiled to herself.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
***  
  
There was silence in the Realm of Gods. Its immortal residents had lapsed into their meditations. They sat upon their separate thrones, each bathed in a separate, powerful glow as they searched the mortal worlds for the minds of their chosen ones, assessing their separate situations and acting accordingly. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if each god and goddess was keeping to his or her own thoughts, completely separate from their brothers and sisters. Not so. The minds of all the gods were linked together, and the others heard every thought held by one god or goddess. As their separate powers flowed from their bodies into the air surrounding them, they blended together, creating a pleasant, gentle breeze that tugged at their robes and played with the long, soft hair of the goddesses, bringing it to tickle the faces of the gods. All was peaceful and calm. Then, a pain like the stab of a knife dug into Selene's mind and traveled along the mental chain to touch her brothers and sisters. Darkness was threatening the Promise Child.  
  
A ripple of alarm followed the Queen's announcement along the mental chain, but Selene was quick to calm her kin. Nay, she told them. Worry not. I shall deal with this. Rising from her throne, she moved to stand in the center of their circle, and shut her eyes, closing her mind to all mortals save the Promise Child. Drawing in a deep, calming breath, she called upon her power.  
  
***  
  
The air inside the Crystal Tower seemed to get colder with every word the strange Voice spoke. Hotaru shivered as she stared into the empty air, listening to the voice of her new mother.  
  
"You poor dear," the Voice cooed. "You are so weak and helpless. An innocent child, forsaken by the gods, left to rely upon others to keep her alive. How pathetic." Hotaru blinked her wide violet eyes shamefully.  
  
"Am I pathetic?" she asked, knowing already what the answer would be.  
  
"You certainly are," answered the Voice. "But you do not have to be."  
  
"I do not?" Hotaru whimpered. There was hope in her violet eyes. She was not quite sure what it meant to be pathetic, but she knew it was bad, and if it was true, if she was pathetic, then she wanted to change it as quickly as possible.  
  
"No, of course not! You can change so that you will never be pathetic again. Of course, you have to want it enough first. Do you want to change?"  
  
"Yes!" Hotaru cried, meaning it with all her heart. "Yes, I want to not be pathetic! How do I not be pathetic?"  
  
"There is another person inside you," said the Voice. "A strong person. Her name is the Promise Child. She is not pathetic. Would you like to meet her?" Hotaru hesitated. The cold was biting at her worse than ever, and she felt terribly lonesome without her mother's arms to keep her warm. She wished desperately that her mother would stop being just a voice.  
  
"Will you let me see you?" she asked softly.  
  
"All in good time, my little love," the Voice purred. "But, first, there is the Promise Child to think of. You want to meet her, do you not?"  
  
"Yes," Hotaru said slowly. "How do I meet her?"  
  
"Be at peace, my little one, and listen to my words." Hotaru timidly expressed her consent, and Metallia's spirit smiled. Dancing gracefully through the air, a dark thread of power, barely visible, slid around the child's throat. "Just listen to my words." And as her dark power probed the babe's mind, Metallia felt the child relax.  
  
"There is a great race of gods," Metallia began, "known as the dark gods. It is made up of all the gods who oppose the gods of light. You may know some of their names. Urien is the most famous. He is the god who protects the souls of the dead that were cast out by Lady Pluto. He is protecting your mother, in fact."  
  
"Urien has my mother?"  
  
"That's right," Metallia said. "She was an innocent, whom Lady Pluto, the light goddess of the dead, cast into Urien's realm out of spite."  
  
"Why?" Hotaru asked, feeling frightened. "Did she not like my mother?"  
  
"She hated your mother! And for no reason except the fact that she had fallen in love! Your mother had fallen in love, and Lady Pluto was jealous. But it gets worse. Do you know why?"  
"No."  
  
"Urien's realm is a place of suffering, a place of exile. Souls who are cast there are kept in terrible pain. Urien does his best to protect them, but he cannot always succeed. But it is not his fault. He does not wish for the souls he protects to suffer."  
  
"Then.why do they?"  
  
"I shall tell you. It is all because of one light goddess. Her name is-"  
  
"No." Metallia's spirit gasped. All at once, she felt as though someone had her by the wrist, and was squeezing tightly enough to force back her power. Metallia's spirit raised its eyes, and locked them with the defiant silver gaze of Selene, Queen of the Gods of Light.  
  
"No," the silver goddess repeated. "I will not allow you to poison this child's mind. Release her. Release her and be gone." Growling softly, Metallia slowly opened nonexistent fingers, releasing the dark thread that still encircled the child's throat. The dark one smiled sweetly.  
  
"All right, sister," she cooed. "I have released her. Now you must release me, that I may be gone from here." Selene only tightened her grip, her silver eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Do not play me for a fool, Metallia!" she barked. "Release her fully." Metallia's smile faded, giving way to defiant hatred.  
  
"You ask me to pretend you are not what you are," she snarled. "You are a fool, sister, to think that you can defeat destiny."  
  
"Destiny is not the enemy here," Selene declared. "You are. And you are a far greater fool than I to think that you could claim one of my chosen for your own. I am bound to protect this child. I will not allow you to turn her head with your lies."  
  
"I tell no lie," Metallia hissed. "I embellish only upon truth. Destiny is on my side, sister dear. I will drink of your child's blood, and this girl will help me."  
  
Through the goddesses' verbal power struggle, Hotaru lay in her cradle, suckling desperately on her fingers, growing colder and colder with every word spoken.  
  
"Please," the child whimpered. "Who are you?" Suddenly, she felt as if the cold imprisoning her was dissipating.  
  
"Hotaru, dear firefly," said the new voice, a voice that was softer and gentler than her new mother's, "I am your protector." There was a cry of fury from Metallia.  
  
"No!" the dark one bellowed, calling upon her power, "Do not believe her! She lies!" And the cold returned to take Hotaru in its embrace, stabbing her small body with a million icy needles. Hotaru screamed, and Selene screamed, for all it once, it felt as though her blood had turned to liquid fire within her veins. Her spirit writhed in pain as her sister's power pushed against her own. Serenity. Where was Serenity? Why had she not answered the child's cries? Very carefully, so as not to lose the fight against her dark sister, Selene's spirit stretched out a hand, searching the world of men for her descendant. Her heart twisted painfully behind her breast as her searching fingers brushed Serenity's bewitched mind. Anger boiled hot within her. Crying out in her rage, she shoved against Metallia's power with her own, taking grim satisfaction in the horrified surprise in the other goddess' eyes.  
  
"What have you done to my child?" Selene screamed. Hotaru whimpered within her cradle. The painful cold was gone, but the heat of Selene's anger was stifling. Metallia bared her teeth in a catty grin.  
  
"Please, sister," she hissed with false concern. "You are hurting the child!" Selene's breath caught in her throat. The dark one was right! Selene withdrew a bit of her power. It was just enough to ease Hotaru's discomfort, but it gave Metallia an advantage. Pain flared within Selene again, pulling a long, tortured scream from her lips.  
  
"She!" the dark one bellowed at the child, pushing back on Selene's power with all that she possessed. "She is the reason your mother suffers! Her name is Selene, and she is the Queen of the Gods of Light! She sent the Dark Gods into exile, turning Urien's realm into a place of pain and suffering!" Metallia grinned madly, locking her wild dark eyes with Selene's tormented silver gaze.  
  
"You weak fool," she hissed at her light sister. "You will never achieve your purpose if you cannot learn to tolerate a bit of pain." And, grinning triumphantly, she shoved her power into Hotaru's young mind.  
  
"Come forth, Promise Child! Come forth, and you can defeat the one who caused your mother's pain!" A cry arose from Hotaru, soft and weak at first, but gaining strength and volume as the pain rapidly increased. The child howled in sheer agony as her limbs stretched, muscle, bone, and everything else becoming larger and longer far too early. Her infant's clothing tightened about her body and burst, becoming little more than frayed pieces of cloth. The cradle collapsed under her new weight, spilling the screaming girl to the floor. Metallia's eyes widened in horror. No! Not yet! This was not meant to happen yet! The dark one realized she had no choice. Hastily, she withdrew her power from the child. Weakly, Serenity opened her eyes.  
  
"No!" Metallia snarled, turning upon her sister. "I will not be defeated!" Her power was enhanced by her rage. Mercilessly, she shoved the power that she had just taken from Hotaru into the light goddess, laughing as the tears spilled from her eyes. Selene knew she was weakening rapidly. She barely had the strength to cry out in pain. If she kept up the struggle, she would never be able to reenter the world of men, and Hotaru would surely be lost. She had one choice: to slip quietly back into the Realm of Gods. But before that, she had one last trick up her sleeve.  
  
Metallia laughed gleefully as Selene's spirit began to retreat. Her triumph was ephemeral, however, for just before the goddess returned to the Realm of Gods, Metallia caught it: the hint of a sly smile on her sister's soft lips. Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"What are you planning, sister?" she snarled through grinding teeth. Selene did not reply, but threw back her head, crying out with all her strength and power.  
  
"SERENITY!" And then, the goddess was gone, back to her home. The dark thread between Metallia and Hotaru snapped as the dark one hastily retreated. Within her darkened chambers, Serenity awoke with a cry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Sooooooo sorry I took so long with this chapter! ;_; Don't eat my head! 


	8. Mother?

Chapter 8 "Mother?"  
  
"SERENITY!" The cry, loud and shrill with terror, sliced through the still, afternoon air in the Lunarian royal gardens. Princess Serenity, startled by the cry, shrieked and ran from her mother's side, tearing through the gardens, traveling further and further from the palace. The Queen, of course, took off after her daughter, calling for her, urging her to return. As she ran, the trees and bushes stretched their branches toward her as if to hold her back. They slapped at the Queen as she pushed forward, tearing at her face, her hair, her clothes, but she ignored them, intent on her child.  
  
"Wait, my daughter!" Serenity cried. "My love, wait!" But the princess did not wait, and she did not reply. She simply kept running. Her mother kept after her, but as the plants grew rapidly across her path, the distance between them grew as well. A thick, fat vine coiled itself around Serenity's ankle and pulled her leg out from under her, spilling her to the ground and knocking the breath from her body more vines shot out to wrap around her other ankle, her wrists, waist, and throat. Tightening their hold, they dragged her backwards, away from her daughter.  
  
"No!" Serenity cried weakly. "Wait! My child!" The princess' voice floated to her from somewhere far off.  
  
"Go, Mother! It is you our celestial mother called for!" Before Serenity could process what she had just heard, a crash of thunder cut into her thoughts. Raising her eyes to the sky, she saw bruised and angry clouds rolling ominously in from the west-the direction in which Princess Serenity had disappeared. Bright white lightning arced across the blackened sky, tearing the clouds open and unleashing a torrent of rain. Serenity drew in her breath sharply and threw back her head, struggling violently against the rapidly rising waters around her and the vines that kept her from rising to avoid them. Raindrops stabbed her face like a thousand icy needles, filling her mouth and nose, choking her, getting into her lungs when she tried to swallow. Around her, the flood waters rose higher and higher until finally, the broken surface of the water came together over the Queen's silver head, creating a smooth, pristine wall to seal her within her flowing, deadly prison. Her salt tears blending with the waves pulsing around her, Serenity opened her mouth to release a desperate scream.  
  
Her cry sounded feeble to her own ears, but it was enough to snap the vines, and wash away the flood waters. Freed from the nightmare, Serenity sat up in her bed and greedily gulped air. When the pain in her lungs had eased, the Queen placed a trembling hand over her breast, feeling her racing heart pulse against her palm with the awe of a child. How frightened she felt! How she shook with worry! It had been just a nightmare. That much was clear. But how real it had seemed! It seemed so real that even now she could not calm herself.  
  
No, she realized with a start. It is not the nightmare that troubles me. Something is wrong. Here and now, something is terribly wrong! It was then that she heard the quiet sobbing within her mind. Although it lacked the sheer volume and wailing quality she had become accustomed to, Serenity knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, to whom the cry belonged. By all the gods! Hotaru! Launching herself from her bed, Serenity tore through the palace, and then, flew across the fields towards the Crystal Tower. She did not even pause to acknowledge the guards, but threw herself against the door and barreled up the Crystal Stair. It was no ordinary worry that had Hotaru crying this time. This was not a cry of discomfort or hunger. There was fear, pain, and despair in this cry. Please, gods! Serenity thought desperately. Please let Hotaru be all right.  
  
Serenity pushed open the door to the room at the top of the Crystal Stair, swung behind the shrine, and gasped, gaping in horror at the sight that met her eyes.  
  
Hotaru was gone. Her cradle had been smashed to pieces, and her garments lie in tatters around it. Huddled on the cold, hard floor, surrounded by the pieces of Hotaru's broken cradle and torn clothing, was a small, dark- haired girl child, naked as the day she was born. The shivering child rocked back and forth as she sobbed quietly, her face buried in her tiny hands, with her short, chubby legs drawn up to her chest. She barely looked five years of age. Serenity wanted to scream at the child, to take her by the shoulders, shake her, and demand to know where Hotaru was, but she controlled herself. She fairly certain it was not the girl who was responsible for Hotaru's disappearance. Besides, it would never do to have the child too frightened to say what she knew. Swallowing her anger and fear, Serenity marched up to the child, and knelt beside her.  
  
"Little one," she called softly, brushing sweat-soaked hairs off the girl's pale forehead. "Little one, are you alright?" From that naked, quivering pile of girl-child, there came a weak little whimper, no louder than the cry of a newborn kitten.  
  
"I am afraid," the girl whispered. "I am pathetic. They hurt me. They hurt me to make me not be pathetic." Serenity felt her stomach turn to stone. Someone had hurt this child? Had she come to the Crystal Tower seeking refuge, only to be met with more violence from whoever had taken Hotaru? Serenity quickly glanced over the child. Sure enough, large, angry bruises were forming on her back-most like the token of someone's rough hand. Gently, Serenity smoothed the girl's hair.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered soothingly. "Fear not, little one. You are safe here. I will not let anyone hurt you." A sob died in the child's throat. Timidly, she opened her pudgy fingers to peer up at Serenity through the spaces between them. Her large, violet eyes grew even larger as they took in the High Queen.  
  
"Mother?" she whimpered, sounding awed. Serenity stifled a scream, for she knew in her heart that she was staring into the violet eyes of Hotaru of Saturn. Hotaru, crying out in joy and wild relief, threw herself into Serenity's arms, wrapping her arms around the Queen's neck.  
  
"Mother!" she wailed into Serenity's shoulder. "Mother, you are here!" Serenity awkwardly returned the child's embrace, too astonished to speak. It was not being called Mother that surprised her. After all, she had been caring for Hotaru since her birth. She supposed it was only natural that the girl should come to think of Serenity as her mother. Rather, it was the fact that it seemed Hotaru had aged five years over mere hours!  
  
"Sweet Selene, child, what happened to you?" Serenity whispered, feeling Hotaru stiffen at the mention of the goddess. Snuggling closer to the Queen, Hotaru pressed her dark head to her breast and screwed her eyes shut.  
  
"They.they said I was pathetic. They hurt me to make me not be pathetic anymore. They.said you were.dead."  
  
"Who?" Serenity asked. "Who said I was dead?" Hotaru's tear-stained face scrunched up as she concentrated, trying to remember who had proclaimed the Queen was lost.  
  
"I.I don't remember," she whimpered at last, sounding on the verge of tears. "Oh, Mother, I am so afraid!" Serenity held the child close, rocking her gently to calm her.  
  
"Do not be afraid, little firefly," she said reassuringly, even as her own heart thundered with dread. "No one will hurt you. I will not let them."  
  
"Do you promise?" Hotaru sniffled.  
  
"Of course, I promise, little one," Serenity answered, and kissed the crown of the girl's dark head. "Now, though, we must find you something to wear." Hotaru looked down at herself, a startled expression upon her little face, as if she had just realized that she was naked.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, touching her lips. "You are right!" A ghost of a smile touched Serenity's lips as she released Hotaru, and draped the blanket from the ruined cradle about her bare shoulders. Hotaru pulled the blanket tightly around herself, waiting patiently as Serenity stole into the corner to collect the disguise she had used so many months ago when she had gone to rescue Hotaru from facing her mother's fate; she had never taken it from the tower. As best she could, she dressed Hotaru in the drab garment, tying knots in the cloth at choice locations so that the outfit would not fall off the girl's tiny body. Hotaru sat patiently throughout the entire process, never once complaining about the size or coarseness of the garment. After several minutes of tying and adjusting, Serenity raised the garment's hood over the child's black hair, and sat back on her heels to study her handiwork.  
  
"I know it is far too large for you, Firefly," she said apologetically. "I promise that I'll find something more suited for you as soon as I can."  
  
"This is fine, Mother," Hotaru said cheerfully, grinning up at the Queen from underneath her hood. Serenity smiled back. I will look through my daughter's old clothes tonight. I am sure I will find something.Suddenly, thinking of her daughter, staring into Hotaru's young face, fear arose within Serenity, so full and strong that she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Obviously, something very unnatural had occurred tonight. Something-or someone-had hurt Hotaru, and caused her to age rapidly. Looking into a face that appeared almost five years of age before it was a year old, Serenity could not help but think, darkness. And that, inevitably lead her to think of the nightmares that had been haunting her. Hotaru was older in those dreams. She wore a Sailor Soldier's uniform. She carried a bloody glaive. She was called the Promise Child. She was allied with the dark gods.  
  
She killed Princess Serenity.  
  
You may have to choose between your daughter and Hotaru. Forcing herself to smile, Serenity took Hotaru by the shoulders, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Hotaru, dear, I must go for now, but I shall be back soon. If you need me for anything, you need only call, alright?" Hotaru nodded her understanding, and Serenity bolted from the Crystal Tower, tearing across the fields towards the Silver Palace.  
  
She did not stop running until her daughter's chamber door was in sight. Once there, however, she slowed down. Although she longed to fling the door open, longed to know that the princess was safely asleep behind it, she forced herself to move slowly, so as not to wake her daughter. It would not help her situation any to have Princess Serenity alerted to the fact that her mother was hiding something.  
  
The sliver of light coming from underneath the princess' door encouraged her mother. She did not doubt that the girl was within her chambers. Perhaps she could not sleep, and had put light to her lamp in order that she might read, or play with her treasures. Perhaps one of the Sailor Guardians was with her. Perhaps they were dressing one another's hair, or putting paint on their faces to make themselves pretty. Serenity smiled, remembering her own girlhood, when she had done such things with her own guardians when they could not sleep. Gently, she turned the knob, and opened the door, just enough to see inside.  
  
"My darling, I." Serenity trailed off. There was a single lamp lit upon her child's bedside table, but the princess was nowhere to be seen. Her unmade bed was empty. With a cry, Serenity surrendered to her earlier desires, flinging open the door and throwing herself into the room. Her blue-violet eyes scanned the chamber frantically, searching for her child and not finding her. Trembling violently, Serenity lowered herself onto the bed, forcing herself to keep breathing. Stay calm, she told herself. She is probably wandering about somewhere. Simply find her presence and call for her. Retreating within her mind, Serenity probed the depths of her subconscious, searching for the soft silver glow of her daughter's life energy. Her soul's searching fingers brushed Martian fire and Mercurian ice. They dipped into a salty Neptunian wave, and felt the cool caress of an Uraniun breeze. But there was no silver glow. Princess Serenity had closed herself off to her mother.  
  
A piercing scream of terror echoed through the palace, yanking all who heard it from their slumber. Lamps were lit upon several bedside tables. The Sailor Guardians, each fully transformed, leapt from their bedchambers into the hallway, ready to fight for their Queen and princess. Four pairs of eyes darted about, searching for the threat, and came to rest on Queen Serenity racing down the hallway towards them.  
  
"Majesty!" Sailor Venus called, hurrying to meet the Queen. "Majesty, what's the matter?"  
  
"My daughter!" Serenity wailed. "My daughter is gone!" Frightened glances and murmurs of alarm passed between the Sailor Soldiers.  
  
"Stay calm, my Queen," Mars said. "We will find Sere. We need only." she trailed off, her horrified expression matching those of her three comrades, and Serenity knew they had discovered what she already knew.  
  
"She has closed herself off to us," Mercury said needlessly. Serenity nodded tearfully.  
  
"She has. Either that or she is." The Queen's voice cracked with emotion. She pressed her knuckle to her mouth, unable to finish her sentence. Jupiter shook her head fiercely.  
  
"Do not think such things, Majesty. If Sere were dead, we would have felt it long before now."  
  
"Jupiter is correct," Venus agreed. "I am certain Sere is about. We will find her. Come. Mars, you search the western wings. Mercury, you head towards the southern wings. Jupiter, you take the northern quarters, I shall cover the eastern." The other three soldiers nodded their consent.  
  
"I shall search the gardens," Serenity declared, prompting a nod from Venus.  
  
"Very well," she agreed, and turned to the other soldiers. "If anyone encounters Artemis, or Luna, or anyone else, make certain to tell them what is happening. I am sure they will be only too willing to help search for our princess." There were murmurs of agreement, and the Sailor Soldiers were off on the hunt. Serenity hastened to the gardens. Along the way, she encountered her feline advisors, and several other servants. All of them agreed to help look for the reigning princess with worried expressions upon their faces. The princess was as well-loved as her mother, and her disappearance was surely a cause for alarm.  
  
The Queen tried to maintain a spirit of optimism as she hurried along the empty paths in the royal gardens. But as the minutes drained away, and her search still yielded no results, Serenity began to despair. Sinking wearily onto a bench, she buried her face in her hands, and wept bitterly, frustrated questions tumbling through her mind. Where, oh where was her child? Why had she closed herself off to her mother and friends? What if she was hurt? Or worse? What if her nightmares truly had been warning her that caring for Hotaru would lead to her daughter's death? Had she just killed her own, beloved child? The thought was more than Serenity could bear.  
  
No. Princess Serenity was not dead. She could not be dead. Jupiter was right. If the princess had been killed, the loss of her presence would have been sudden and painful. No matter how slow and peaceful the death was, even in her deepest slumber, Serenity would have awakened, and known instantly that she was feeling her daughter's soul leave her body. That she had not noticed the princess' presence fade from her mind was a sure sign that the girl was alive. And if that were so.  
  
Serenity gasped aloud. When one closed herself off to another whom her soul was joined with, it prevented that other from feeling her presence, or hearing her speak through her mind. It kept an enemy from tracing either party through the other. But although the other party would not be able to hear the first speak, that did not mean that she could not be heard herself. If the princess had closed herself off to the Queen, it meant that the Queen would not be able to feel the princess' presence, or hear her speak. But the Queen could still speak to her. If the princess were truly alive, she would be able to hear her mother's call. The Queen shut her eyes tightly and drew in a deep breath.  
  
SERENITY! She cried, throwing all her power into the call. SERENITY! Several tense moments crawled by. Serenity did not move. She stayed within her mind, intently searching for her daughter's silver glow.  
  
Please, she begged. Please, my daughter. Please return to me. Silence answered her. The Queen's shoulders sagged in despair. Then, suddenly, a silvery light flared within her mind. Serenity's heart leapt to her throat.  
  
Majesty! Mars' voice was jubilant within her mind. Majesty! She is here! Sere is here!  
  
Where? Serenity demanded.  
  
In my chambers, my mother, was the princess' quiet reply. Leaping up from the bench, Serenity gathered up her skirts and raced towards the palace, although she barely had the breath for such exertion. Although her daughter's return was certainly felicitous, it was just as certainly marred by the circumstances surrounding her disappearance, and Serenity refused to  
  
be satisfied until she knew where the princess had gone to, and saw that she was unharmed. Princess Serenity was indeed within her chambers. Mars and the other Sailor Guardians were with her, hugging and scolding and expressing their deepest relief. They fell silent upon their Queen's approach. Serenity paused for a moment in the doorway to take in the sight of her child, sitting stiffly upon her bed, staring blankly into her lap, where her hands lay neatly folded. Her face betrayed no emotion, and there was certainly nothing upon it to indicate where she had been. Thankfully, there also did not seem to be any evidence that she had been hurt at all. Choking on a sob, Serenity rushed forward to take the girl in her arms. Princess Serenity's willowy arms slid around her mother, returning her embrace.  
  
"Oh, my daughter!" Serenity breathed. "Are you all right? Where were you?"  
  
"I am fine, Mother," Young Serenity assured her. "I went to the skating pond." Startled, Serenity pulled back to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
"The skating pond?" she exclaimed. "By all the gods, what were you doing there?"  
  
"Skating," the princess replied. "I could not sleep."  
  
"And why did you not come to me? Or go to one of the Sailor Guardians, or Lysa?"  
  
"I did not wish to disturb you. It appears I was not quite successful." She smiled timidly, but her mother fixed a stern eye upon her, and the smile faded from her lips.  
  
"I, too, happened to be restless, daughter," the Queen said grimly. "I passed by your chambers, and decided to look in on you. Can you imagine my distress when I found that you were not here? And can you think how much more frightened I was when I discovered that you had closed yourself to me? What in the cosmos possessed you to sever your link to me and the Guardians?"  
  
"I.I thought that it might wake you when I teleported," Young Serenity said lamely. The look in her eyes made it clear that she knew how feeble her argument sounded. Serenity rolled her eyes, sighing.  
  
"My love, I mind not if you go down to the skating pond if you are unable to sleep. But should I awaken and find that you are not in your bed, my bond with you is the only thing I have to let me know that you are safe. If, Selene forbid, you were to be kidnapped, the link you share with the Sailor Guardians and me is the only method we have of finding you! You know better than to close yourself to us, except under extreme circumstances!" Young Serenity hung her golden head guiltily.  
  
"I know, Mother," she whispered. "I am sorry." Serenity sighed again, and tenderly brushed stray hairs off her daughter's beautiful face.  
  
"I know you are. I am not angry. Just promise me this will be the last time you pull such a stunt." The princess nodded.  
  
"I promise," she agreed as her mother pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, my precious one, I love you so," the Queen said softly. "You are the only child I will ever have. The thought of losing you is more than I can bear."  
  
"I love you, too, Mother," Young Serenity answered. The Queen felt her fear melting away. Her daughter was safe in her arms, and Hotaru was safe within the Crystal Tower. There had been no death, no fatal choice. On the other hand, the fact remained that Hotaru's body and mind had aged five years that night. Could she still be forced to choose? Could the princess' momentary disappearance have been another warning? No. No, it could not be. The princess had been restless. She had gone to the skating pond. And why had she closed herself off to them? Could Serenity believe that the girl had done something so dangerous purely out of consideration for the slumber of her mother and friends? Serenity held her daughter closer. She had to believe it. She would lose her mind if she believed anything else.  
  
Had the Queen been less distracted, she might have noticed the furtive glance her daughter took at her skates, lying in the corner. As much as the princess loved her skates, she hated caring for them. When she returned from a trip to the skating pond, she would leave her skates in the corner, where melting snow and ice left a dirty puddle on the princess' floor. Not now, though. The skates, and the floor beneath them, were perfectly dry.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ha! See, I told you I'd be quicker with this chap! 


	9. Secret Burdens

Chapter 9  
  
Secret Burdens  
  
The illusory sense of peace and contentment, which had settled over the Silver Palace since Hotaru's arrival, was fading. Serenity knew it the moment she awoke the morning after her daughter's disappearing act. All was silent within her lifelong home, but worry hung in the air like smoke. All who dwelled there breathed it in, and it slowly ate away at the blissful ignorance within them.   
  
It did its worst with Serenity herself-perhaps because she had the most to worry about. Of course, she suspected that the princess had not been telling her the whole truth about her little outing. That in itself was reason enough to be worried, as she had never known her daughter to be the type to hide things from her-and she was certainly not a liar. Whatever she had been doing, it seemed to be of a rather illicit nature, or else she certainly would have told her mother. But even as she thought it, the Queen felt herself plagued with doubt. It just did not seem within Princess Serenity's nature to do anything she knew was forbidden. Serenity simply could not bring herself to believe that the princess what doing something that she felt she could not tell her mother. Logically, she knew she ought to at least question the girl, just to put her mind at ease, but something held her back. What it was, she could not say, but whatever it was, it trapped her tongue and held it fast whenever Princess Serenity was near, and the Queen could not ask her what she had truly been doing that night. She tried to reassure herself, saying that her daughter seemed to have the situation under control, but she knew only too well that circumstances could change in the blink of an eye. Yet, always, something prevented her from simply asking the princess for the truth. And so Serenity remained silent, and worried over her child.   
  
Besides the princess, Serenity also had her secret daughter to worry about, the one who lived hidden away within the Crystal Tower, behind Selene's most sacred shrine. Fear gripped the Queen every time she looked into Hotaru's young face. It lanced through her heart every time the girl spoke. She spoke so eloquently, her words laced with wisdom far beyond her years. It seemed to Serenity that Hotaru's mind had aged even more rapidly than her body, and that worried her even more. Physically, Hotaru was approximately five years of age. Mentally...well, the Queen could hardly think to place an age upon her wisdom. It seemed to her that Hotaru's mind was akin to that of a Mercurial philosopher and scholar, with perhaps a touch of the Martian priestess in it. Truly, though, Hotaru of Saturn was not even a year of age yet.   
  
Obviously, there was something unnatural surrounding the girl's mysterious transformation. What it was, though, Serenity could not say. She had suspicions, certainly, the foremost of which was that Hotaru's dark planetary magic was beginning to awaken, in spite of her efforts to contain it. But then, that was impossible. The nature of planetary magic prevented it from being awakened unless its bearer consciously began calling for it. And even then, it required control over the power of the bearer's aura-as well as knowledge of the element that ruled the spirit of their guardian star. In light of those facts, Serenity saw two possibilities for Hotaru's developing power. One suggested that Hotaru had always been intelligent beyond her age, and over the past few months, she had somehow been teaching herself about the nature of her power, and how to use it. The other was that some outside force had visited the child, and helped her to develop her magic. Given that Hotaru had mentioned someone hurting her when Serenity found her the night of the princess' disappearance, the Queen believe the latter to be far more plausible. With a heavy heart, Serenity acknowledged that she finally understood, truly understood, why Chronos had advised her to leave the child to the gods. A part of her still insisted that she ought to make amends to her elders by offering Hotaru to them now, but she quickly squashed that thought. What in Urien's name kind of good would that do? She demanded of herself. Even if Hotaru dies, whoever it is seeking her may find an even greater weapon! If they are determined enough to kill my daughter or me, they will find such a weapon, I have no doubt. No, it would be far wiser of me to leave Hotaru alive, that I might learn the nature of my enemy. Besides…I cannot kill Hotaru. I have come to love her almost as if she was my own daughter, and I know that she looks upon me as her mother. I can see it in her eyes that she trusts me. How could I kill someone who trusts me so?   
  
No, Serenity could not kill Hotaru. Nor could she question her daughter. She could only worry, and she was far too weary to go on acting as if she had nothing to hide. The High Queen wore her unrest like a dark violet mourning cloak, which all who laid eyes upon her noticed. Mealtimes were quieter than ever. The gathered kept their eyes upon their meals for the most part, but every so often, the silence was accented by an exchange of glances. The princess would steal a look at Rei of Mars, who would answer with a vicious scowl. That would prompt Princess Serenity to gaze pleadingly at her guardian, who would only glare until Minako of Venus caught her eye, sternly warning her without words to leave the princess alone. The Queen knew that none of them spoke in words, for within her mind there was not even the most vague flicker to indicate that her daughter or the Guardians were communicating mentally. No one felt much like speaking. And before long, even glances became rare.   
  
The Queen, princess, and Sailor Guardians withdrew from the rest of the world. Each locked herself within her own little prison, wherein she worried herself sick over the others. Everyone who dwelled in the Silver Palace knew that something was terribly wrong. No one was spared that knowledge, but no one acted upon it, either. The Silver Palace bathed in unrest and troubled silence.   
  
Within the Crystal Tower, Queen Serenity's secret child struggled with worries of her own. There was no doubt in her mind that there was something strange about her, something that made her different from all the other children of the universe. She had never laid eyes upon another child in all her days, but somehow she knew that she was different from all of them. She was not what she believed herself to be. She was not just a pathetic child with a mother whose beauty and kindness almost seemed inordinate when they graced a little girl as indigent as Hotaru. No, she was something more than that, something much bigger-and perhaps much worse.   
  
***  
  
"Hotaru! Hotaru!" The familiar voice gently drew the girl from a deep, blissful slumber. A smile touched her lips as she became aware of the tender hand upon her shoulder. Grinning widely, she opened one eye to gaze upon the face above her.   
  
"Hello, Mother," she whispered sleepily. The silver-haired woman shook her head slightly.   
  
"I am not your mother, Hotaru," she said. A frown creased the child's forehead as she blinked several times.   
  
"But you must be! You look..." Hotaru trailed off suddenly. No, this woman was not her mother. In spite of the fact that this woman was as beautiful as her mother, wore the same silvery dumpling tails as her mother, and possessed the same air of ethereal wisdom and gentle strength as her mother, Hotaru knew that this woman could not be her mother. For whereas her mother's eyes were like a twilight sky, a beautiful blend of blue and purple, this woman's eyes were the same pure silver color as her hair. Hotaru frowned at the woman, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"You look just like Mother," she said flatly. "Why do you look like her?"   
  
"Because," the woman answered, "I am her mother. I am her mother's mother. I am her grandmother's mother. I am the mother a great bloodline, which has flourished for many generations. I am the mother of this very moon upon which you live. I am the Queen of the Gods. My name is Selene."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Short, I know. But the next chap will be longer, I promise. 


	10. To understand

Chapter 10  
  
To Understand  
  
The goddess' name sent a spasm of recognition through Hotaru, although at first, she could not grasp from where she knew the name.  
  
"Selene?" she repeated. The goddess smiled peacefully.  
  
"Yes, my child," said she. "We have met once before. Do you remember?" Hotaru blinked her deep violet eyes at the goddess, trying to figure out what it was that was so familiar about her. Her appearance, certainly, was familiar. The goddess looked like her mother. And she had most definitely heard the name before. But primarily, it seemed it was the goddess' voice that resonated most deeply within her memory. A frown creased her forehead as she mentally replayed Selene's last question, paying particular attention her voice. With the voice came images and feelings. The familiar silver ceiling above her head, the soft, cloth walls of her cradle, a painful iciness banished by warmth and comfort, then burning, and even more pain, suddenly eliminated by a desperate, loving cry. Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes went wide, her little jaw falling upon her breast.  
  
"You were one of the voices! You were the warm one! The one the other voice said caused my mother to suffer in the life beyond!" A sorrowful shadow settled over Selene's immaculate face as she nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru. I was one of the voices who spoke to you that night. The other was the voice of my sister, the dark goddess Metallia. I must warn you against believing the lies she tells you." Hotaru could not help but laugh at that.  
  
"Oh, Selene, I already knew that the cold voice is a liar. After all, she told me that my mother was dead! That is clearly a lie!" Selene sighed, gazing mournfully upon the child.  
  
"Metallia is a liar," she said sadly, "but not because she told you your mother is dead. That, I am afraid, was the truth. Hotaru felt her heart thumping with dread. True? It was true that her mother was dead? Had she died without Hotaru knowing? For one ghastly moment, Hotaru feared for her mother's life. Then, she relaxed. No. Her mother was not dead. Of that, she was certain. Drawing in a deep breath, she slowly released it before speaking.  
  
"No," she said with confidence. "It cannot be true. It was a bold-faced lie to tell me that my mother was dead, because after the cold voice said so, my mother came to me, and held me in her arms. A free soul cannot hold a vessel in her arms. So clearly, my mother was alive. And even if she is dead now-which I know that she is not-it would still have been a lie to tell me that she was, because she was alive at the time." Selene smiled softly.  
  
"You are wise beyond your years, little firefly. But there is still much that you do not know, much that has been kept hidden from you. You know that this is true, do you not? You have wondered what lies beyond this silver world of yours. You have wondered why your mother comes and goes, and never takes you with her. You have already realized that you are different from other children in this world of men, have you not?" A tendril of fear slowly coiled itself about Hotaru's heart and squeezed. Suddenly, she realized that she was in the presence of a goddess, and touched her forehead to the floor.  
  
"Yes, my divine lady," she admitted in a whisper. "I have. I know that I am different, though I know not how."  
  
"Rise, child," Selene commanded gently, and Hotaru obeyed, raising fearful eyes to the goddess' face. "By now you have guessed that I have come to tell you how you are different from other children."  
  
Never taking her eyes off Selene, Hotaru nodded.  
  
"You have also guessed that the woman you call Mother is not your mother at all." With tears in her eyes, Hotaru nodded again.  
  
"But who is she, if not my mother?"  
  
"Her name is Serenity," Selene replied. "Serenity V, High Queen of the White Moon Kingdom. She is my fifth descendant, and the supreme ruler of eight worlds."  
  
"Eight worlds!" Hotaru gasped, awed. The goddess nodded.  
  
"Yes. Eight worlds of the Sol System make up my child's Kingdom. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Terra's White Moon.she rules them all."  
  
"She must be a very powerful woman," Hotaru remarked, not knowing what else to say. A wistful smile touched Selene's lips.  
  
"Yes, she is. And so pure of heart." Her smile faded. "She rules a lovely Kingdom, but it is incomplete. Once, there were nine worlds united under her crown. But then, about one and one half Terran years ago, your home world, the world of Saturn, and its Queen, fell from the grace of the light gods. That is how you came to be in Serenity's care. When Saturn fell into darkness, and its people were lulled into a charmed slumber, she saved you from death."  
  
"Why?" Hotaru wanted to know. "Why did she save me?"  
  
"Because of who your mother was."  
  
"Who was she, my divine lady?" Hotaru asked. "Who was my mother?" Selene shook her silver head.  
  
"You need not call me 'divine lady,' Firefly," the goddess said gently. "You may call me 'elder.' For you see, your mother was none other than my sister, Lady Saturn, the goddess of the Silent Star. She was the Queen of your home world. You, dear little Firefly, are Hotaru of Saturn, princess of the Silent Star." Hotaru drew in her breath sharply.  
  
"I.I am a princess? And my mother-my real mother-was a Queen? A goddess?" Selene nodded.  
  
"That is so. Would you like to hear more? I can tell you everything if you are prepared to hear it." Hotaru considered this for a moment. At last, she nodded.  
  
"Yes, my elder. Tell me everything." Selene smiled.  
  
"Good child. Since the beginning of time, the dark gods have been responsible for all the pain and suffering that humanity endures. I am the eldest of all the gods, and for that, I was raised to the level of Queen among them. I sought to end the dark gods' reign of terror. I could hardly do away with them completely, and though I could separate them from my light kin, I could not keep them out of the Realm of Gods. I could, however, exile those who dwelled within this world of men, and that I did. Since then, all my dark kin have sought to destroy me-either by terminating my existence, or by taking something dear to me, my youngest descendant, or this Kingdom for example. If the dark gods conquer my kingdom, it would mean agony and torment for all my subjects until the time of the god's Passing. And then, who knows whose hands the Kingdom would have fallen into. It could mean another thousand years of torment for my poor subjects." Until this moment, Selene had been the picture of tranquility and regality. No emotion had seemed beyond her control though. Now, though, there were tears misting her silver eyes as she pressed her fingertips to soft, coral lips, struggling to regain her composure. Drawing in a shuddering breath, she plunged forward in her story.  
  
"The threat of the dark gods was a very real one. So when, during my time in the world of men, I united the home worlds of eight of my planetary sisters-your mother's included-into one Kingdom, it was only natural that I should desire some security. That security came in the form of my daughter, Serenity I, born of a mortal man. She possessed great power, and I knew that she could keep the Kingdom safe from my dark kin. My sisters had also borne daughters to mortal lovers, and left them to me as protectors for my daughter. They became known as the Sailor Soldiers, and since then, there has been a Sailor Soldier for every planet. All except for one."  
  
"Saturn," Hotaru said with certainty. "There has been no Sailor Soldier for Saturn. But why?" Selene released a heavy sigh.  
  
"It has been six generations since the time of my Passing, and you have only been free of your mother's womb for seven months. You see, Firefly, your mother had no daughter to protect this Kingdom, no heir to leave for Saturn at the time of her Passing." Another sigh from the goddess. "My sister had an insatiable love for this world of men, yet she was a virtual misanthrope when it came to its people. She was a proud creature, your mother was, too proud to wed a mother, even if only to conceive a child to protect Saturn's people from the dark gods when the time of her Passing arrived. So, instead of coming to me with a child, she came to me with a proposal. She wished for me to use my power to ensure that she would never Return to the Realm of Gods." Selene shook her head sadly. "I knew that I would regret ever granting her wish."  
  
"Why?" Hotaru pressed when the goddess lapsed into a mournful silence.  
  
"Because, dear child, asking such a favor of me is no picayune matter. I am a goddess of order and balance. To maintain balance, there must be give and take. The very nature of my power demands that if I grant a wish such as your mother's, I must ask for something in return, usually a promise of some sort. When I granted Danu's wish for a god's child, and later her son's wish for a child for his barren wife, I asked that our descendants would never meet. When your mother asked to remain in this world of men, I knew I should have to ask something of her as well.  
  
"The trouble comes when the promise made to me is broken-which it too often is. When that happens, I must call upon Order, the light gods' champion, to restore balance. What she chooses to do is beyond my control.  
  
"Meaning no disrespect, elder," Hotaru said softly, "but why, if you knew the danger, did you still grant my mother's wish?" Selene sighed.  
  
"Because Saturn needed protection from the dark gods. Because I loved my sister, and could not bear to see her unhappy. Because I believed she loved me enough not to betray me. There are many reasons why I gave in. Besides, I asked your mother for a pledge of virginity. Given her pride, and prejudice against mortals, I never imagined such a vow would be a problem. Unfortunately, when a divine being dwells to long in the world of men, she begins to acquire mortal character flaws."  
  
"And for my mother, that meant feeling lust for a mortal, am I right?" Hotaru asked. Selene dipped her chin affirmatively.  
  
"Indeed. And of all mortals she chose Lord Hades, the King of Pluto. Did you know, little one, that you have a half-sister by your father?" Hotaru's large violet eyes grew even larger, glowing with excitement.  
  
"A sister?" the girl exclaimed eagerly. "Where? What is her name?"  
  
"Her name is Setsuna. She once was the crown princess and Sailor Soldier of Pluto. Now, though, she is stationed at the Gates of Time, training to become the Keeper of Time. Once her training is complete, she will lay down her mortality and become the Time Goddess."  
  
"My sister is a goddess, too?" Hotaru gasped. Selene chuckled.  
  
"She will be. Your paternal grandfather is also a god. His name is Chronos, and he is the god of time. He is the one training your sister as the Time Goddess. And you may very well have another sister or brother soon. Your father and the Queen of Pluto have been trying to conceive another child to take the Queen's place on the throne." Hotaru's smile faded, giving way to longing as she thought of the family she had never known. Her mother, she inferred, she never could know. But what about the others?  
  
"Could I meet them?" she asked softly. Selene drew in a long breath, and blew it out slowly.  
  
"I would not advise it," she said at last. The gravity in her tone cut through Hotaru like a knife.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, bracing herself for whatever heartache lie within the goddess' response. Selene looked away, focusing her gaze on a silvery wall.  
  
"As I know you have guessed, Order punished your mother's betrayal with mortality. Chronos was determined to protect your sister from the pain that knowledge of Lord Hades' affair would have caused her. He loves her so. With such a purpose in mind, he convinced Serenity to banish all memories of your mother from your father's head. Saturn's people, meanwhile, were placed into a thousand-year slumber. They, too, shall awaken with no memories of their Queen."  
  
"Then, my father does not even know I exist?" Hotaru whispered, wounded by the thought. "What of my sister? And my grandfather knows of me. What of him?" "Setsuna knows that you exist, but she does not know that you are her sister. And it would not be safe for you to visit her. She has had her head turned against you by your grandsire." Selene lowered her gaze. "It was against his advice that Serenity saved you from your mother's fate. Were it up to Chronos, you would have died right along with her. Oh, child, please weep not." Hotaru pressed her trembling lips together, willing the tears to stop flowing. Until now, she had contentedly accepted that Serenity was the only person she had in all the cosmos. She had never known that it could be otherwise. But now, to learn that she had a family--a father, a grandfather, a sister--that did not know or want her was almost more than she could bear.  
  
"Why does my grandfather hate me so?" she whimpered. It was the Time God's hate that hurt the most. Her father did not know that she existed. Her sister did not realize that they shared a father. But Chronos knew everything. He knew Hotaru existed. He was fully aware that she was his son's daughter. Yet, he had rejected her, urged Serenity to leave her to die with Lady Saturn. And why? All to protect Setsuna. The favorite sister.  
  
"Do not be foolish, child," Selene scolded. "Chronos does not hate you. He loves you as much as he does your sister."  
  
"Then why leave me to die?" Hotaru demanded, momentarily forgetting whom she was speaking to. Selene fixed her with a fierce stare.  
  
"Because he does not trust your power." That took Hotaru by surprise.  
  
"My power?" she asked. "But I have no power."  
  
"Of course you do!" Selene exclaimed. "You are the daughter of a priest and a goddess! You have great power that can be used for great things! Unfortunately, because you were conceived in sin, your power can also be used to do great harm. Silence and death are two forces that are easily corrupted." Hotaru nodded slowly. She could easily see how that was so.  
  
"Silence and death walk hand in hand," she mused aloud. "They can be natural and peaceful, or they can bring the greatest of pains."  
  
"This is true," Selene agreed with a slow nod. "That is why my dark sister spoke with you. She is intent on using your power to avenge the dark gods' exile by destroying Serenity and my Kingdom." Hotaru drew in her breath sharply, frightened by the thought. That was the cold voice's purpose? To harness Hotaru's power and use it to destroy Serenity? Hotaru thought of the Queen--the kind and gentle Queen--who had played the role of Mother to Hotaru. Serenity had saved Hotaru from a slow, lonely death, and given her a second chance and life, despite warnings from the god of time. The whole world, even her own family, had rejected Hotaru long before she had been born. But Serenity--dear, sweet Serenity--had accepted her, protected her, even though she had been warned not to--even though doing so meant risking her own life. And the cold voice planned to use Hotaru's power to destroy this woman? Never! Hotaru shook her head fiercely.  
  
"You need not worry, my elder," she declared. "I shall never let any dark god use my power." Selene smiled, but her silver eyes were grim.  
  
"I fear, child," she said softly, "that it may not be as simple as that." 


	11. Lady Beryl's Desire

Chapter 11  
  
Lady Beryl's Desire  
  
Never had Metallia's blood burned so hot within her veins as it did when she watched Selene tell the Promise Child about her birth and rescue. Curse you Selene, she sneered, letting the vision fall from her eyes. For a moment, she stood in silence, as motionless as the two empty halves of her brother, lying upon the stone alter behind her. Then, with a cry of fury, she whipped around and stabbed at the air in front of the dead god with one delicate hand. Dark power jumped from her fingertips to strike the god's torso, turning it to dust.  
  
"Curse you, Selene," she snarled, curling her hands into fists. "Curse you, and curse your children. Curse you all one thousand times over." Muttering further curses under her breath, the goddess took to pacing the floor of her cave while her mind raced with possible problems that this could cause her. Of course, Selene had mercilessly vilified the dark gods, turning the child's head with her lies. Metallia would make certain to make that bitch of a light sister suffer greatly. But how could she? How, now that Selene and Serenity had the Promise Child's love? Even if her powers did awaken, they would surely be made to serve Serenity. Unless.  
  
The goddess stopped pacing. A slow smile spread across her face. Of course, she thought with a smirk. How could I forget? Letting her eyelids fall closed over her dusky eyes, Metallia stretched out with her senses across the stars towards her subordinate.  
  
"Lady Beryl," said she. "Awaken." The girl's presence, like a black rose in the goddess' mind, pulsed as Lady Beryl climbed back into consciousness. Metallia caught flickers of rage and jealousy from the Terran noblewoman, dancing across a sea of sorrow and mistrust. Quickly and silently, Metallia scanned the girl's spirit seeking a reason for such distress. What she found almost made her cry out with delight.  
  
"Yes, my mistress?" Lady Beryl asked, unaware of the search that had just taken place.  
  
"Come to me, my pet," said the goddess. "I have news."  
  
"As do I."  
  
"Do you?" Metallia asked without much surprise.  
  
"Yes," the girl replied sullenly. "I am afraid it is rather unpleasant."  
  
"I see." Metallia's tone was unreadable. "Very well. You may tell me what it is when you arrive. Come." And Beryl was swiftly swept away from her bed, and deposited somewhat roughly on the floor of Metallia's cave. Biting back a complaint, the redheaded girl got stiffly to her feet, rubbing her backside. The bottom half of the god upon Metallia's alter caught the girl's eye.  
  
"Mistress.?" she asked timidly, pointing to the god.  
  
"Of course," was Metallia's reply. Gliding over to the alter, she inserted a finger into his lower half, and ran it along one of his muscles, salvaging a drop or so of his blood. She held her prize out for Lady Beryl. Obediently, her subordinate came forward and ate the blood off her mistress' finger. Instantly, pain filled her mouth, spreading as the god's blood flowed down her throat and into her belly. Beryl bravely gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out. The pain had lessened recently, as she became used to the power of a god's blood. She needn't cry like a child over two drops. The pain slowly subsided, and Beryl let her jaw slacken. Raising her eyes to her mistress' face, she found her smiling patiently.  
  
"Now, pet, what was this news you had for me?" the goddess asked, even though she already knew the answer. Pain stabbed at Beryl again, but this time, it was not from the god's blood. Forcing back the tears that threatened her, Beryl averted her gaze.  
  
"Prince Endymion has been unfaithful to me," she managed to whisper.  
  
"How do you know this?" Metallia inquired in a carefully neutral voice.  
  
"Because.because I saw him!" Beryl shouted, her tears suddenly winning out, although her voice remained steady. "I passed his room tonight, and saw that his bed was empty. I assumed he had gone out to the gardens, so I went to find him. That was when I saw him with that saucy little wench in his arms. No better than the dirt beneath my feet! And it was obvious she had been sleeping in it, I jest not! I was preparing to go to them, and take her from his arms before anyone else learned of his affair, when there was a flash of great silver light. And then I saw the truth! The wench was no street girl at all! She was Serenity VI! The Lunarian princess herself! And Endymion smiled at her, and told her that he did not care what her race was, that he loved her truly! And then he took her into his embrace, and kissed her with such passion as he has never kissed me! I knew not what to do, so I returned to my bed." And then, Lady Beryl gave into her tears, and wept bitterly, while Metallia looked on, considering what she had just heard. Then, the goddess did the last thing that Lady Beryl would have expected.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Mistress!" Beryl exclaimed, horrified. "How can you laugh at this? That whore has seduced my prince! Why, I have a good mind to kill her where she stands the next time she sets foot upon Terra!" Metallia's expression grew stern.  
  
"You will do no such thing," she said sharply, much to Beryl's surprise.  
  
"But, Mistress! Princess Serenity seduced Prince Endymion! She's broken the oldest and most sacred law of her people and mine by coming to Terra!"  
  
"And by doing so, she is playing right into our hands!" Metallia reminded the girl sharply. "Do not act with haste, Lady Beryl. I have told you before that Queen Serenity is not a foe to be underestimated. As sacred to your people as their separation from the Lunarians is their peace with them. That is an idea that will be purged from their minds in time, but for now, they hold it sacred. Were you to strike down Princess Serenity, it would not matter what laws she had broken. You would have been the one to spill Lunarian blood, and likely your blood would be demanded in return. I cannot afford to lose you now."  
  
"I can understand that, Mistress," Beryl admitted, "but if Serenity lives, Endymion will be in danger as well! He could be exiled, or even killed if our people decided he was bad luck!" Metallia waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"That is no concern of ours," she declared.  
  
"But, it is!" Beryl argued. "I am to be his Queen. You do still wish for me to become Queen of Terra, do you not?"  
  
"I do," Metallia replied. "But am I not correct in thinking that because you are betrothed to Prince Endymion, whose mother is nearing the end of her child-bearing years, and has thus far failed to produce a second child, you will become Queen, even if the prince dies?" Beryl nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes." she admitted. "But I would need a husband."  
  
"Well, there are plenty of other men out there."  
  
"But none so handsome as Endymion!"  
  
"Well, you shall have to settle for someone less handsome!" the goddess snapped. "You will still be made Queen of Terra, and you will be putting an end to Danu and Dagda's line at the same time! What could be better for our glorious cause?"  
  
"But I want Endymion!" Beryl cried. Metallia's dusky eyes narrowed. Beryl, knowing that she had somehow gotten herself into trouble, instantly regretted her words.  
  
"Pet," the goddess hissed softly, "You allege that your interests in Prince Endymion are purely out of lust for his throne and for his body." Beryl swallowed, and lifted her chin.  
  
"That is so, my Mistress," she declared. "I only wish to inherit Terra's crown that I might show my people the true nature of the dark gods. That I should have a handsome king at my side is merely a pleasant boon."  
  
"If that is so, pet, then why do you plead for Endymion, even when you know we would be better off if he died?" Beryl felt her veins turn to ice.  
  
"I."  
  
"Could it be," Metallia went on, not bothering to let Beryl reply, "that you are, in fact, in love with your prince?" Beryl felt her cheeks burning with shame. Falling in love indicated a weak spirit. Could Metallia afford to keep on a subordinate with a weak spirit?  
  
"What was the news you had for me?" Beryl mumbled, wanting to forget the whole thing. Metallia seemed willing to comply.  
  
"Selene has appeared to the Promise Child. She has told her all about her birth and rescue. Of course, her story was sprinkled with lies about me and my dark kin."  
  
"Oh, no!" Beryl moaned, genuinely alarmed. Metallia smiled indulgently.  
  
"There, there, my pet," she said soothingly. "It is but a minor setback. If you will recall, the Promise Child's parents passed along powers aligned with death and silence. Both are forces that are easily corrupted. Add in a child's innocence, and it is surprisingly easy to get her to believe whatever you wish her too-and not that much more difficult to undo the damage. It may take a bit more work to get her to believe the truth and coax her back to our side, but it shall be done."  
  
"That is a great relief, my Mistress." Metallia cackled.  
  
"Return to your bed, my pet. You are not needed here now." Beryl sighed and nodded. As she was waiting to be sent home, Metallia added, "And do not worry about your prince. I shall not let anything happen to him." Beryl sucked in a breath and raised her eyes to the goddess' face.  
  
"Really?" she asked hopefully. "He can still be mine?"  
  
"Yes," Metallia answered with a nod. "I am certain I can find some use for him. But be warned, Lady Beryl. His body will be yours, and his heart as well, only as long as you are loyal to me. If at any point, you are to betray me, I shall send Endymion to hunt you down." Beryl almost laughed at that.  
  
"Well, you needn't worry about that, Mistress!" she said cheerfully, "But I must ask one thing. I.I know that you wish to be the one to tear the Queen from her throne, but about the princess."  
  
"You wish to take your revenge upon her for seducing your prince?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct," Beryl agreed, relieved that she didn't have to say it. Slowly, Metallia nodded.  
  
"Granted," she said curtly. "Now, go." And with a wave of her hand, Beryl was gone, back to the palace on Terra, where she had made her home. 


	12. Storms Impending

Chapter 12  
  
Storms Impending  
  
  
  
With Beryl's return to her bed, silence swelled to fill the goddess' cave once more. Within Metallia's mind however, her thoughts and emotions sang at full volume.   
  
  
  
Lady Beryl was in love. She loved Prince Endymion. It was neither his throne nor his body that excited her. He might have been an ugly street rat and she surely would have wanted him still. She had succumbed to that most dangerous of human emotions, one that even Serenity herself bowed to, the brainchild of the light sister Lady Venus. She was in love.   
  
  
  
The thought had at first been troubling to Metallia. As of now, Lady Beryl was the only subordinate she had. She had been promised the throne of Terra. To have one in love in such a high echelon of service to her was surely pure idiocy! The boy had nothing to tie him to her service! He was born of Danu's line! Furthermore, it was Beryl who loved him! Endymion had no feelings for her beyond those instilled in him by duty! His heart belonged to the Princess of the Moon! Why, if he wished, he could even lure Beryl back into the service of the Light Gods! Besides that, his love for the Lunarian princess simply put them at too great an advantage to ignore.   
  
  
  
Then, something else had occurred to the goddess. Eventually, she would need more followers. Now that Beryl was in love, it was uncertain how much longer Metallia would be able to trust her. Even if she remained as competent and loyal as she was now, Beryl was only one mortal girl. Alone, there was little she could do as far as recruiting more followers for her mistress' mission, future queen though she may be. It was Endymion who commanded the respect of his people. Terrans truly only listened to Lady Beryl because she stood at Endymion's side. But surely, if both their future king and his queen made their alliance with the Dark Gods... Of course, there might be a few rebels, who would not adhere with them, but they would be easily disposed of.   
  
  
  
The goddess smiled as she thought of this now. Although she would not have the time to convert the young prince as thoroughly as she had Lady Beryl, capturing his mind and turning him to her side that way was certainly well within the limits of her power. And besides being a bridge to an entire world of followers, Prince Endymion could also prove to be a valuable method of keeping Lady Beryl herself in line. If ever she overstepped her bounds, she could be well assured of Prince Endymion himself hunting her down like a dog. Of course, Metallia hoped with all her power that it would never come to that. With both Prince Endymion and his betrothed under her command, her army would surely become a juggernaut that even the Sailor Soldiers would not be able to stop.   
  
  
  
The thought of the sweet, mortal blood that would be spilled when her great army marched upon the moon awakened such lust that she almost cried out with the thrill and torment of it. No wonder Lady Saturn went to such lengths to satisfy her lust, the goddess thought, fighting to calm her raging material body. It is one of the more...overpowering sensations to drive a worldly form. I mustn't get ahead of myself, though. The meat must be cooked before the feast can begin, and the wine will only grow sweeter with age. Before an army, there must be the Promise Child.   
  
  
  
Metallia absently cast her eyes about her cave, which still blazed with the light she had called up for Lady Beryl. Her gaze came slowly to rest upon the bloody Silence Glaive, erected in the corner. For a moment, she merely stared at it, dusky eyes drinking in its every detail. Then, with a wicked grin curving her wine-red lips, she raised a hand and snapped her fingers. The divine blaze flickered out. Yes, the Glaive looked much more magnificent like this, with its own dark power to give off a ghostly glow. The blood upon its blade glistened enticingly, stirring lust within the goddess once more. But she would not be swayed in her mission. Letting her eyelids fall gracefully over her shimmering dark eyes, Metallia shed her worldly form, and stretched across the cosmos with her power, searching for the Promise Child.   
  
The girl was asleep, curled up on a pile of warm blankets and soft, down pillows. She wore one of Princess Serenity's childhood nightdresses. Its pure whiteness, though perfectly matched with Hotaru's snowy complexion, was at odds with her midnight black hair. Not to mention the glorious darkness of her soul, Metallia thought with a grin. Then, letting her smile fall away, Metallia concentrated. Her rope of dark power drifted forward, aiming to encircle the sleeping girl's throat. But Hotaru's subconscious mind recognized the Aura surrounding the braid. She was awake the moment its silky fringe brushed her skin.  
  
  
  
"Stay away!" she shrieked, striking out blindly against the dread that had consumed her with the dark sister's touch. "Stay away, I am warning you!"  
  
  
  
"Why, my darling!" Metallia cooed mockingly, pretending to be surprised by the child's reaction. Do you not know me? I am your mother, remember?"  
  
  
  
"You are not!" Hotaru shouted defiantly. "My mother is dead! She died a traitor and lives now in Urien's domain!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, tut! There is no need to tell me what I already know, little one. The woman who bore you is indeed dead, and her soul resides with Urien. I have told you all this, and adopted you as my own. Do you not remember?"  
  
  
  
"I remember," Hotaru seethed. "I remember you told me my mother was dead. You never told me she was a traitor! You let me believe that she was innocent!"  
  
  
  
"She was."  
  
  
  
"Stop lying! I know who you are! You are the dark goddess, Metallia! You wish to use my power against Queen Serenity! Be gone! Be gone, I say, or I shall call for the Queen, and she will make you leave me alone!"   
  
  
  
"You would tell the Queen of me?" Metallia purred, pretending to be frightened. "Oh, dear. That will not do at all. Well, I am afraid I must stop you." And Hotaru trembled, whimpering in abject terror as Metallia's power bore down on her. Suddenly, though, Metallia pulled back, watching Hotaru through her mind's eye with surprise and confusion. A wickedly serene smile had curved the child's lips. Her usually violet eyes burned as red as fire.   
  
  
  
"Now, now, my mistress," she murmured in a voice that although childish, seemed to belong to a much older version of herself. "There is no need for any of that." And as Metallia watched, some unconscious, instinctive will to survive forced whatever being had spoken back within Hotaru, leaving only the Saturnine child in her place. Hotaru's violet eyes were bright with tears, and her soft little mouth trembled as she searched Crystal Tower for something visible to explain the dark presence surrounding her; she could not see the cord of power that connected Metallia's spirit to her physical body. It was not meant for mortal eyes.   
  
  
  
"Go away, Metallia," Hotaru whispered. "Please leave me alone." And her young face twisted with wrath, the burn of ethereal fire returning to her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Shut up, you little fool," snarled the older child at the younger. "My mistress did not come for you. She came for me." 


	13. Lying in Wait

Chapter 13  
  
Lying in Wait  
  
"Metallia's making her next move." Germatoid's off-handed comment caught the attention of his master. Turning his single great eye on his subordinate, Pharaoh 90 rumbled a reply, which, though unintelligible to a human ear, Germatoid easily translated as, "What move might that be?". The diamohn shrugged his human shoulders, a gesture which he knew to mean apathy or unknowing in human circles. In his case, he very much hoped it accurately conveyed his indifference. Metallia's actions were unimportant to them. If Pharaoh 90 misinterpreted his still-clumsy human gesturing, however, he may become anxious. And Germatoid had no desire to see his master anxious.   
  
"Oh, she is trying again to awaken the Promise Child," he said nonchalantly. Just to be safe, he added, "It's nothing of great importance." Pharaoh 90 rumbled skeptically, invoking a slight smile from the diamohn.   
  
"Why do you smile, Germatoid?" the one-eyed creature asked darkly.   
  
"Why should I not smile, Master?" Germatoid replied. With a snarl, Pharaoh 90 set about telling his impudent henchman exactly why he should not be smiling. Germatoid was the only one of his species known to have survived their humiliating defeat at the hands of Serenity's outer guard. The three talismans that the Sailor Soldiers possessed continued to elude the diamohn, as did the Holy Grail that was to be the result of the talismans' union, an item that Germatoid had repeatedly insisted was necessary to awaken the Messiah of Silence. Now, a dark goddess was trying to awaken her own messiah of sorts, and in doing so, was drawing ever closer to acquiring the power that rightly belonged to Pharaoh 90. And Germatoid asked why he should not smile?   
  
"The Promise Child is under Selene's protection," Germatoid reminded his master. "It will be quite awhile before Metallia is able to overcome that and awaken her powers, if she succeeds at all." He did not acknowledge the comments about his own failures, a fact that was not lost on his master. Pharaoh 90 responded with rude remark questioning Germatoid's intelligence.   
  
Playfully curling his human lips, the diamohn spread large, rough hands in a pose of mock surrender. Pharaoh 90 eyed the hands with mistrust.   
  
"Put those away," he ordered with surprising clarity. "The sight of your shell sickens me." Germatoid raised an eyebrow, but obediently put his hands behind his back, looking down at himself. After fleeing the battlefield, he had chosen a healthy young male human in the blue and gold uniform of a Uraniun soldier for his shell. At first, as with any shell, it had taken time to become used to his new form, but before long, he had grown quite fond of it. He liked the sense of power instilled in him by the strong chest and heavily muscled limbs-not to mention the glistening sword strapped at his waist, inscribed with the emblem of Serenity and the Uraniun royal house. He fairly loved the facial expressions he could make with this bearded man's strong jaw, straight nose, and pale, diamond-hard eyes. That Pharaoh 90 could be displeased with his choice fascinated him.   
  
"You dislike my shell, Master?" he asked. "I found this man to be reasonably attractive for a human."   
  
"For a human, perhaps," Pharaoh 90 replied. "And therein lies the problem. He may be an attractive human, but he is still a human. And therefore, he is a sickening sight." Germatoid threw back his head and released a deep, throaty laugh. His chest rang pleasantly with the effort.   
  
"I suppose you are right, Master," he chuckled, shrugging helplessly. "But alas, I cannot be of much use to you without a shell to work through. And it is easiest to conquer humans in their own form, am I right?"   
  
"Once the cosmos is wrapped in our darkness you shall have no need of shells," Pharaoh 90 answered flatly, ignoring his subordinate's question, "which brings us back to our original point. How would you propose that we achieve our goal now? Our time to acquire the three talismans is running very short. Every minute brings the Plutonian closer to claiming her post as the Time Goddess. When that happens, the Garnet Orb will be lost to us forever. Another attack on the outer guard is out of the question. They are well aware that we desire their precious talismans, and will be expecting it. Furthermore, we both know that we have not the resources to launch such an assault. Thus far, I have entrusted the awakening of our Messiah to you, but you have failed even to secure the talismans through your initial methods. You can understand how I might question your worth to me. I wonder if you would continue to fail me were I to give you another chance."   
  
"Not to worry, Master," Germatoid answered. "Your cause is safe with me."   
  
"I certainly hope so. Otherwise, I may be forced to take steps against you." Not even a human would have been left with any doubt about his meaning. 


	14. Questions

Chapter 14  
  
Questions  
  
Hotaru's terrified scream pierced the air the dining room like a sharpened sword. A cry sprang to Queen Serenity's lips, but she bit it back. White-hot fear flooded her body as she gripped the sides of her chair until her knuckles whitened, desperate to stop the tremors racing through her willowy body. Her blue-violet eyes scanned her company nervously, unconsciously searching for some reaction to her secret daughter's scream. No trace of surprise or fear darkened the faces of the reigning princess or her guardians, although they all stared at the High Queen with genuine concern.   
  
"Mother!" Princess Serenity exclaimed. "You are as white as death itself! Whatever is the matter?" The Queen gaped at her daughter in blatant shock. Had she not just heard the child's terrible cry? No. Of course she hadn't. Hotaru was calling out to her through a link established by the Silver Crystal. It had been specifically spelled so that even Young Serenity, possessing her own affinity with the crystal, would not be able to sense anything amiss. The High Queen sighed, quickly considering how to best handle the explanation of her obvious fear.   
  
"I suppose I must have dozed off," she said. "I believe some dream startled me into wakefulness. Please excuse me for a moment." Without even waiting for an answer, she rose from the table and glided gracefully into the hall. Once there, she teleported into the Crystal Tower; she did not wish to take any more time than was absolutely necessary. Instantly, she was behind Selene's shrine, kneeling beside the sobbing, screaming Hotaru.   
  
"Hotaru!" Serenity exclaimed, helping the child sit up and stroking her hot, tear-stained cheeks. "Hotaru, what is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"She was here!" the girl screamed, throwing her arms around Serenity's neck. "She was hurting me! I told her to stop, but she wouldn't! And there was someone else! Someone else inside me! She wanted to come out! And she wanted...she wanted..."   
  
"Who?" Serenity demanded suddenly, her voice firm. She pulled back to look Hotaru in the eye. "Who was hurting you?" Hotaru gulped and sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her white nightdress.   
  
"It was..."   
  
Don't speak. Metallia's voice was a low hiss in Hotaru's mind. The girl trembled and scanned the tower nervously, whimpering as she searched for the source of the voice. Of course, she could not find it, but she searched anyway, momentarily forgetting that the High Queen was standing before her.  
  
"Hotaru?" Serenity prompted, her tone gentler than before, but no less fearful. "Who was it?"  
  
  
  
If you breathe a word of me to her, Metallia snarled, I will kill her while she sleeps. Tears of helpless rage flooded Hotaru's violet eyes.   
  
GO AWAY! She mentally screamed at the dark goddess. Just leave me alone, Metallia!   
  
Is that what you want? Metallia asked, sounding amused. To be left alone in this silver prison? You know I can do it. I can trap you inside here, without your precious Queen Serenity. I can separate you from her for all eternity if you wish it.   
  
No...Hotaru cried softly. Don't.  
  
Then be a good girl and stay silent. And don't think the danger is passed once I leave you. I have eyes everywhere. Even inside your mind. Am I right? The last question, Hotaru knew, was not directed at her, but at the older, crueler version of herself that hid inside her. This other self answered.   
  
Yes, Mistress, the older Hotaru purred.   
  
If she tries anything, have her slit the Queen's throat. Hotaru shuddered violently. Metallia was speaking to her cruel self, but she knew that the real Hotaru was listening. Her voice was cold and triumphant, daring Hotaru to defy her even as she knew the girl would back down.   
  
Your will is my honor, Mistress, the elder Hotaru answered smugly; she, too, knew that her younger self would pale at the challenge of the goddess. With that, the goddess severed the link between her and the Promise Child.   
  
Hotaru jumped. For a moment her memory darkened, abandoning all recall of the dark goddess, or the cruel one living within the child's body.   
  
"Hotaru." The Queen's voice was firm again. "Who was here?" Hotaru blinked dully at the Queen for a moment.   
  
"No one," she answered somewhat tonelessly. "It was only a nightmare." Serenity arched an eyebrow disbelievingly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hotaru nodded. It was not a lie. Although the effects of this meeting between the Promise Child and the dark sister remained upon her body and soul, Metallia had taken all memory of it with her when she left. All that remained in those respects was a looming sense of danger, a dark cloud of fear hanging over the child, warning her to be aware.   
  
"I think," she murmured, her certainty wavering. Her lips quivered violently, and she threw herself into the Queen's arms, sobbing. "I'm so afraid!" Serenity held her secret daughter tightly, clasping her dark head to her breast.   
  
"There, there, Hotaru," she cooed comfortingly, petting her hair with a tender hand. "Everything is alright now. Mother is here." Hotaru's sobs died down suddenly. A heavy sort of silence embraced the pair for a moment.   
  
"Your Majesty," Hotaru said softly, never letting go of the Queen, "You do not have to pretend to be my mother anymore. I know who you really are. And who I really am." Serenity's heart sank like a stone.   
  
"You do," she stated. She knew her unhappiness was evident in her voice, but she could not help it. If Hotaru knew of her power, it meant that she had failed in her mission to ensure that Hotaru grew up safe from that ever-present danger. Hotaru nodded against her breast.   
  
"Yes. You are Serenity V, High Queen of the White Moon Kingdom. I am Hotaru of Saturn." She hesitated a moment before adding, "I am the daughter of the goddess Lady Saturn, who betrayed her sacred promise and was punished with mortality." Serenity sighed heavily. She did know. Not that it truly surprised her. She supposed Hotaru was bound to find out somehow.  
  
  
  
"How did you learn this?" she asked.   
  
"Selene told me."   
  
"Selene!" Serenity tightened her grip on the girl. "Selene spoke to you?!"   
  
"Yes! She told me all about how my mother betrayed her, and how you saved my life, even though my grandfather advised you against it." Privately, she noted how loud the Queen's heart had begun to beat behind her breast.   
  
"Did she say she was angry with me for rescuing you?" the woman asked, sounding as meek as a child caught stealing her baby sister's doll.   
  
"Why, no!" Hotaru exclaimed, surprised. Curious, she craned her neck to look Serenity in the face. "Why would she have been angry with you?" Serenity closed her eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath.   
  
"Your mother committed a grave sin in betraying her sacred promise. Oath-breaking in a sin surpassed only by the murder of an innocent, and breaking an oath to Selene, who is the Queen of the gods, is one thousand times worse. From your grandfather, I got the impression that because you were conceived in that sin you would bear the stain of it forever, thus making you unworthy of life in the eyes of the gods. I thought you an innocent. I could not bear to leave you to your mother's fate, so I brought you here, against what I believed to be the will of the gods." She turned her head, shamefaced. "I suppose that was foolish of me, to go against the will of the gods. But I could not have lived with myself if I did not save you."   
  
"Selene was very kind to me. She said nothing about me being unworthy of life, only that my power has the potential to be dangerous. Besides," she frowned, furrowing her brow in thought. "I cannot help but feel that she is protecting me from darkness." Serenity sighed, relaxing, and kissed the crown of the girl's dark head. Selene had not abandoned her for saving a traitor's child. In fact, she was helping her to keep the girl safe. Hotaru knew of her power, but she also knew the danger it presented, and knew that it could be avoided. And with Selene's help, it would be avoided.  
  
"Selene's name be blessed," Serenity murmured.   
  
"Majesty?" Hotaru asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes, child?" Hotaru opened her mouth, but suddenly found herself at a loss for words. How could she express all that she wanted to say? How did she say how happy she was that the Queen had saved her? How could she let her know that it pained her to think that her mother had done something so horrible to the mother of Serenity's bloodline, and Serenity's own kingdom? How did she convey sorrow great enough that she would rather she had never been born than share blood with the goddess who had caused the Queen such pain. How did she express how much she loved Queen Serenity?   
  
"Majesty," she whispered, snuggling her head against the good Queen's bosom, "may I call you Mother?"   
  
"Of course," Serenity whispered back. And in Hotaru's eyes, there had never been a greater gift bestowed upon a more unworthy receiver. 


	15. Luna's Discovery

Chapter 15  
  
Luna's Discovery  
  
"Luna? Luna?" The small black cat, who had been taking advantage of an empty throne room and lack of pressing duties to nap on the arm of the Queen's throne, reluctantly abandoned her slumber at the reigning princess' gentle call. Slowly, she opened one orange eye, then the other, focusing on Princess Serenity. The girl's young face was drawn and pale with worry.  
  
"Yes, Highness?" the cat asked around a yawn.  
  
"Have you seen my mother?"  
  
"I have not," Luna answered. Standing, she stretched luxuriously and sat back on her haunches, curling her tail around her feet. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"She was acting very strangely at breakfast," the princess told her. "She looked so frightened, and when I asked her what was wrong she blamed it on a dream. She then fled the dining hall, and I have not caught a glimpse of her since then." Luna frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Have you tried looking within for her? As her daughter, you know you can seek her with naught but your mind." Serenity exhaled heavily.  
  
"I know," she admitted, "but I have never liked that method of seeking. I always feel as if I am intruding upon a place that is meant to be Mother's alone. I know that I would not like her slipping into my thoughts to learn my location if I did not grant my permission to do so." Luna chuckled gently.  
  
"Well, you needn't read her thoughts, dearest, or even learn her exact location. The lightest touch upon her light can reveal much about her present condition. Why not give it a try? Just to assure yourself that she has not been harmed." The princess sighed again, but nodded in consent. As Luna kept a watchful orange eye on her, the Queen's daughter closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration, retreating within herself. For a moment, a peaceful silence enveloped the throne room. Then, a hiss of something like pain burst from the princess. Luna raised herself to all fours, her tiny heart a drum behind her furry breast as she watched Serenity's golden pony's tails quiver violently.  
  
"Princess!" she meowed frantically, pawing at the girl's arm. "Princess, are you alright?" Serenity gasped, her sapphire blue eyes flying open. Her tremors ceased, and for a moment she stood blinking numbly at the air above Luna's head.  
  
"What is the matter, child?" Luna demanded. "Is your mother alright?" Serenity nodded slowly. Beads of perspiration glistened on an ashen brow.  
  
"She is alright," the princess assured her feline nurse. "She is nearby. But she does not wish to be disturbed. I suspect she is praying. She never likes to be disturbed when she is praying." Slowly, Luna's pulse returned to normal. She blew out a long breath and nodded.  
  
"Yes," she said. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Of course she would not wish to be disturbed while she speaks to your celestial mother." Serenity smiled weakly, and held out a hand to her nurse, who nuzzled it affectionately. Her fingers felt limp. Frowning, the princess put her other hand to her head, massaging her temple.  
  
"I think I shall go and skate for a while," she informed Luna. "When mother returns, will you tell her where I have gone?" The cat gazed at her with concern.  
  
"Are you quite alright, Highness?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "I am well. It simply took much from me to put a rein upon my power. Mother's light is difficult to touch lightly." With that, she offered her nurse a shaky smile and stole from the throne room. Luna watched her go. A strange cloud of foreboding hung over the cat as she carefully considered what had just occurred. According to the princess, the High Queen was unharmed but did not wish to be disturbed. It could certainly be as her Highness said. The Queen might very well be perfectly safe, praying within the Crystal Tower. Luna did not know very much about the mental links that existed between the divine-blooded royals, or even the comparatively simple link between a mother and child. She did share minds with her mate on an elementary level, but she knew it was nothing compared to the sort of things that could pass between the minds of those as powerful as the High Queen and her daughter.  
  
What did it feel like? Luna wondered. What the princess feel when she touched upon her mother's light and found that she did not wish to be disturbed? She suspected that if the princess had spoken truthfully--and why should she not have?--Queen Serenity would have raised a thin shield around her light, not completely closing herself off to the princess or the Sailor Soldiers, but veiling herself enough that anyone who touched her would know that her thoughts and location were her own at the moment. How did they learn that? Would they feel the Queen's light pushing back on them? Was it a knowledge that simply came upon them gently? That hardly seemed likely. For all that she might say, Luna had seen pain flicker across her princess' face, and there had been distinct uneasiness in her celestial blue eyes as she left.  
  
After only a moment's hesitation, Luna leapt from the throne's arm and scampered towards the door at the back of the south wing, the one that lead to the wide field separating the Silver Palace from the Crystal Tower.  
  
The air outside was rapidly warming as the moon's rotation brought the Silver Palace onto its bright side. Luna fought the lethargy threatening her as she soaked up the sun's warmth. Now was not the time to be dozing. To her left, Luna caught sight of the princess, bundled up in her moon-silver cloak with her skates slung over her shoulder, racing towards the dark side on the back of a unicorn stallion from the stables. Luna knew the girl would have no trouble finding a pond to skate away her troubles on. They were so scattered upon the moon that there was always one frozen on its dark side. The princess bore no lantern, but Luna could safely assume that she would use her own power to light her way. Resolving to leave the princess to her own merits, Luna continued on towards the Crystal Tower.  
  
The guards, a male and female, greeted her amiably upon her arrival, inclining their heads respectfully. Luna offered them a diplomatic smile, copying the gesture.  
  
"Begging pardon, sirs," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Is Her Majesty within?"  
  
The guards exchanged looks of alarm. "Why, no, Mistress Luna," the female exclaimed, worry clearly displayed in her eyes. "Why? Can you not find her?"  
  
"Oh, no, nothing like that!" Luna lied quickly. "I simply wished to know because I desire a moment of prayer with Great Selene, but have no desire to disturb the Queen if she is praying herself.  
  
The male guard shook his head. "No, Mistress. Her Majesty is not present."  
  
Luna gave the guard a long look. Finally, a smile that did not quite reach her orange eyes curved her furry black lips. "Then I shall take sometime to pray with her celestial mother."  
  
The guards nodded to one another, and opened the door to allow the cat access to the prayer room. She quickly took for the stairs and raced up them as quickly as her feline legs would carry her. Her heart was a drum behind her ribs. The alarm with which the guards reacted to her question had set off a warning within her. Over the past weeks, she had noticed a change in Serenity. The High Queen slept little and ate less. Her eyes had taken on a haunted look, as though she felt Morganna's hand on her wherever she roamed. But any concerned questions had been met with a brave smile, and a cheerful remark that wrote off her condition to minor illness, or lack of sleep due to stress over possible strife in her kingdom. Luna had accepted these explanations. After all, Saturn's betrayal was less than a year in the Kingdom's past, and there could still be consequences to deal with. But now she discovered that the guards had noticed Serenity's condition. Guards did not associate with the Queen directly often enough to worry over trivial things like head colds or possible political strife that was not yet the concern of the general public. If the guards had reason to be worried, Luna had reason to be terrified—and reason to beg Selene's help.  
  
As usual, the inner door of the Crystal Tower was locked, protecting the goddess' shrine, but the tiny flap in the door, just large enough for Luna or Artemis to get through, was always open. Luna trotted through it without a second thought. It squeaked slightly as she entered, and a gasp arose from behind the shrine. Luna, who had paused for a moment to comb her fur with her tongue, froze. Had she imagined it? A rustle of clothing followed the gasp. No. There was definitely someone there. Had an intruder managed to slip past the guards somehow? Knowing that anyone who might elude Serenity's guards would have to be armed with powerful magic, Luna's first plan of action was to retreat and alert Serenity and the Sailor Guardians to the fact that there was an intruder in the Crystal Tower. But when a soft, childlike whimper assailed her ears, she reconsidered. It defied all logic, but somehow, she could not fear the voice. She could, however, grow very angry with its owner for intruding upon a sacred place. Lifting her furry black chin, Luna marched behind the shrine to confront the one who dared to set foot in the Crystal Tower without permission—and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped.  
  
Huddled behind the shrine on a small hill of pillows and blankets, staring at Luna through blue-violet eyes rimmed entirely in white, was Queen Serenity. And clasped to her bosom was the source of the whimper: a small, dark-haired girl, looking barely five years of age. Seeing Luna, feeling Serenity's arms tighten around her, the girl squeaked in fear and hid her face between the Queen's breasts.  
  
"Luna!" the Queen whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Luna's orange eyes narrowed, agitated confusion overriding etiquette. "Why I am here hardly seems relevant, Majesty," she said coldly. "Who, may I ask, is that child?"  
  
For a long moment, Serenity merely stared at her advisor, her expression both sad and thoughtful. Finally, she set her jaw, and fixed Luna with a hard blue eye. The child also dared to steal a glance at the little black cat.  
  
"This is Lady Saturn's daughter, Hotaru," the Queen said. "She is under Selene's protection. And mine." 


	16. Threat of the Diamohn

Chapter 16 Threat of the Diamohn  
  
_ Interesting._  
That was the first thought to enter Metallia's mind as she reclaimed her worldly form. Slowly, she awakened the sleeping vessel and stood, stretching muscles that had begun to cramp from being so long in one position. She did not flinch as pain shot through her, but rather, smiled vaguely as she recalled the events in the Crystal Tower.  
So...Lady Saturn's daughter was not the Promise Child. Metallia had spoken correctly when she told Hotaru that there was another person inside her, a strong one who went by the name of the Promise Child. Although they both shared the body formed within Lady Saturn's womb, the Promise Child was an entity entirely separate from Hotaru of Saturn. Hotaru of Saturn was nothing but the pathetic bastard brat born to a traitor.  
_ How very interesting._  
Of course, that meant that Hotaru herself would have to die, but that was a minor inconvenience. Weak and gullible as she was, it would be no trouble for the Promise Child to take her over. A delicious shiver of anticipation passed over the goddess.  
"This is indeed going to be great fun," she purred aloud, savoring the moment.  
"I would like to agree, Metallia," another voice sneered gleefully from behind her. "It most certainly will be fun. Of course, that very much depends on whose fun we are speaking of."  
Metallia felt her veins turn ice-cold with rage and raw hatred. "Germatoid," she growled, not even bothering to look at him. "And what warrants you spreading your foul odor to my lair?"  
"You wound me with your words, aunt," the diamohn declared mockingly. "Is that anyway to greet your beloved nephew?"  
He was baiting her, and she knew it, but his words nettled her too deeply for her to ignore. "You are as much my 'dear nephew' as a cat!" the goddess snarled.  
Germatoid assumed a pained expression, putting a hand over his heart. "You are too cruel!" he declared piteously. "Why, what would your brother say?"  
Metallia's dark eyes snapped with fury. "Do not EVER refer to Pharaoh 90 as my brother again! That...creature may have been created alongside the gods, but he is not one of us! He and all his sniveling offspring—"  
"The diamohn," Germatoid corrected.  
"—are to the dark gods what the faeries are to the gods of light: creatures born of our residue, created to serve us."  
"Selene calls a faerie girl Sister," Germatoid observed easily.  
"Selene is weak!" Metallia spat.  
"Come off it, Aunt. You know it is not true. The only reason you will not call my father Brother is because he refuses to be your pawn. He fights for himself, not for the end of the dark gods' exile. That is why you fear him."  
"Fear him?" Metallia spluttered angrily. "What reason do I have to fear your father? I am a dark goddess! Chaos is my champion! Pharaoh 90 is a diamohn! I would drink his blood for power but that it would not be worth the bellyache afterwards!" And the goddess spat disgustedly on the floor of her lair before turning dismissively away from the diamohn. But Germatoid was not ready to close matters.  
"If you do not fear my father, why do you obsess over the Promise Child as you do?"  
His words went through the goddess like a lightning strike. Slowly, her eyes glittering with cold fire, she turned to face the diamohn.  
"What do you know about the Promise Child?" she demanded, her voice low and dangerous.  
"Enough that you ought to fear for your cause, Aunt. She is the creation of Chaos, is she not? She'll put quite a lot of power in the hands of whoever can win her loyalty."  
Metallia bared her teeth at the diamohn in a vicious sneer. Slowly, two lily-soft hands came together, sending a sound like a thunderclap rolling through the lair. Germatoid did not flinch, even as she repeated the act several times.  
"Bravo," she snarled. "With the right shell, you might find a wonderful career as a traveling entertainer. You are already adept at dancing around a subject."  
"Such a venomous tongue!" Germatoid exclaimed. "Whatever do you mean?"  
"Don't play the fool! A beetle could see that you intend to use the Promise Child for your own purposes!"  
"Guilty as charged, my divine lady. So, when can I collect her?"  
"What kind of idiot do you take me for? You think I am simply going to hand the Promise Child over to you? Does your father rebel against Destiny as well as the dark gods?"  
"Destiny has no place in this."  
"Of course it does! Destiny has already provided you with a means to power: your 'diamohn goddess,' Mistress 9. You have been willed Kinmoku, have you not?"  
"That puny star?" Germatoid sneered. "Even you must agree that the diamohn are above that."  
"Don't be greedy! Kinmoku is a fine Kingdom. You'll be well set there."  
"Our goal is to spread our darkness throughout the cosmos. Kinmoku makes a pathetic stepping stone. Of course, if we were to acquire the White Moon Kingdom...now that would be an effective blow."  
"Serenity—and her Kingdom—is my prize!" Metallia snarled. "This goes far deeper than any plans for cosmic domination. This is a matter of honor and glory! The Promise Child will bring justice to the dark gods! Your Mistress 9 will give you the worlds you are meant to have when you are meant to have them."  
"My father was never the patient type, Metallia."  
"What does that mean to me? He cannot hurt me. I am surprised that you would even dare to come to me with such threats. Or..." she smiled, "is it a plea? A cry for help? Perhaps, your goddess remains elusive, so you come to ask a real goddess for her weapon?"  
Germatoid pursed his lips, regarding the dark one with wavering haughtiness. He said nothing, but his silence told Metallia all she needed to know. She snickered. "So, it is the son who fears the father's wrath. It was never meant as a threat on a higher being."  
"Would you leave us powerless?" Germatoid growled under his breath, but not so softly that Metallia did not hear.  
"Yes!" the goddess roared. "You give me no reason to help you, and I shall never relinquish the Promise Child to anyone!"  
"Suppose you help because otherwise you will rue the day you entered the mortal worlds?" the diamohn snarled, taking a menacing step towards her.  
Metallia arched an eyebrow, one corner of her mouth lifting in a contemptuous smirk. "Now you resort to pitiful threats?"  
"Not threats, Aunt. Promises." He took another step towards her. Something flashed silver and red in the darkness. Germatoid froze. He hardly dared to breathe. For it was the bloody tip of the Silence Glaive pressed against his throat that had stopped his assault.  
"Do not be foolhardy, Germatoid," Metallia purred, pushing the glaive towards his throat, holding back just enough to keep it from drawing blood. "Even I could not survive a stab from the Silence Glaive. Are you certain you want to risk it?"  
Germatoid narrowed his eyes at the goddess, who met his gaze steadily, holding it for several pregnant moments. Her blood-red lips curved upwards in a triumphant smirk, and Germatoid reluctantly stepped back, teeth grinding in agitation.  
"I always knew you were smart," Metallia chortled.  
Germatoid gestured rudely at her, using his second finger as he had seen humans do. The goddess was unfazed, and he turned on his heel with a vicious snarl. "This is not over, Metallia. I will get what I came for. You may be able to command the Promise Child, but how will you fare when Sailor Saturn makes her appearance?" 


	17. The Coming of Ruin

Chapter 17

The Coming of Ruin

While Luna listened in numb silence, the High Queen explained everything she knew about Hotaru of Saturn and how this moment had come to be. Hotaru did not speak as Serenity told her story. She lay still in her adoptive mother's arms, violet eyes downcast, refusing to look at Luna. When Serenity began to speak of her planetary magic, Hotaru grimaced visably. Even if she could not remember Metallia, or that cold, cruel older version of herself, she could remember the pain—and that her beloved Queen Serenity was in terrible danger.  
  
_Why do my powers put her in danger? _She wondered miserably. _Isn't planetary magic meant to protect its High Queen? _

From deep within that ravaged child's body, forged in the womb of a goddess, there came an answer, unheard by the one who asked the question.

_Not your powers, daughter of a traitor, _the cruel, older Hotaru sneered. _Your powers will serve the dark gods. _

_Come off it, _a new voice snapped. _Do you truly believe your mistress can control me?_

_What is to stop her? You have not risen to fight me. _

_This is my vessel, Promise Child, _said the new voice. _Be gone from here. _

From the Promise Child, there came a vicious laugh. _You've gotten arrogant, Saturn. Don't you know who I am? _

_Of course I know, _was the placid answer. _You are the Promise Child. And I am Sailor Saturn. The mistress of this body. You must begone if you wish to survive._

The Promise Child snorted. _Again, you feed me your empty, arrogant threats. Why should I fear you?  
  
Because, _said Sailor Saturn calmly, _I am the soul this body was truly intended for. And I am the one who can wield the Silence Glaive. _

And when the dormant Sailor Soldier spoke this fact, the Promise Child and her mistress felt the first awakenings of true fear. Somewhere in the cosmos, Germatoid smiled.

... "So you see," said Serenity to Luna, "I will not—cannot—destroy Hotaru. It is my duty to protect her."

"No, I suppose you could not disobey Selene," Luna agreed. "Although there are those who might say that you have already disobeyed her by saving this child in the first place."  
  
"This child is one of her chosen," Serenity countered. "Selene was guiding me towards her will all along."

Luna sighed. "I know you would not lie to me about what Selene wills, Majesty. I just hope you are not mistaken."

"Selene herself came to the girl," Serenity insisted stubbornly.  
  
Again, the cat sighed. "I will not argue. This child's secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thank you, my friend."

Serenity had always held Luna in the highest respect. After her advisor had learned of Hotaru, that respect even grew. Luna not only kept the child a secret, she took it upon herself to lighten the burden raising the child placed upon the Queen. She helped wherever she could, taking over whenever Serenity found herself tiring.

With Luna's help, Serenity's ravaged health rapidly improved. Her nightmares, it seemed, were a thing of the past. No more did sleep bring on images of a frightening choice between Hotaru and the reigning princess. She slept soundly, awoke feeling new, and went about her duties with her old grace and gentle, placid smiles. Princess Serenity noted the change in the High Queen with great relief. At mealtimes, the golden-haired girl sat at table with her lady mother and guardians, watching with open delight every bite the silver woman took. Seeing the weight she had lost since Hotaru's birth returned to her, seeing her pale, sunken cheeks grow round and high with color brought peace to the Silver Palace.  
  
Hotaru, too, seemed happier. She grew plumper, although she remained distinctly pale, still required to remain within the Crystal Tower. Still, there was no more talk of cold or warm voices causing her pain. No talk of voices at all, in fact. Serenity found this to be so encouraging that she began to speak of bringing Hotaru into the palace, to live there as a servant.

"You could not say who you were, but you would not have to hide any longer," she told the girl. "You could sleep in a real bed, and play with other children, and run about outside if it pleased you."

Luna cautioned against making hasty decisions, and because she trusted Luna and was grateful to her for keeping Hotaru's secrets, Serenity agreed to wait some time before she brought the girl from the Crystal Tower. But that did not stop her from planning, or Hotaru from dreaming about what life would be like once she was set free.

Metallia, meanwhile, had temporarily removed herself from the scene. With Sailor Saturn finally showing signs of life, it was entirely too dangerous for her to go on as planned. She would wait to see how the Promise Child fared against the Sailor Soldier.  
  
At the moment, the two were locked in fierce combat. Almost equally matched, they struggled intangibly within Hotaru's mind, neither of them able to gain a clear advantage. Hotaru knew none of this. She could not feel her two selves warring.

_Set me free!_ the Promise Child whined while Hotaru slept. _You are not using this vessel! I have great power that can do great things! Why let this vessel go to waste?_

_It is better that the vessel is never used for anything great than she is turned to a pawn for the dark gods, _Saturn responded lowly. _Keep silent, creature. No more shall I hear from you. _

Then, having meant what she said, Saturn turned her back upon the Promise Child, prepared to endure but not hear the inevitable protests and shrieks of rage. She was not prepared for the vengeance with which the Promise Child would respond. As the Promise Child assaulted Saturn with her power, following the example of her mistress against her sister Selene, the Sailor Soldier of the Silent Star found to her horror, that she was being forced back into the recesses of poor Hotaru's fragile mind. Worse yet, the Promise Child's influence was affecting the vessel. Hotaru awoke in pain, feeling herself being stretched and altered. She felt the aching in her loins and tender breasts, felt a savage pain gnawing at her belly like a lion's teeth. Something within her twisted violently, and there was warmth and wetness between her legs. Writhing in agony, Hotaru clenched her fists, ground her teeth, and squeezed back a flood of tears that threatened her, until at last her back arched and her lips parted...

And for the first time in months, Serenity was awakened by a piercing scream within her mind. As she bolted upright in her bed, feeling the blood rush from her head, an icy noose encircled her throat and tightened. Behind her eyes, she saw an image of the peaceful sanctuary she had been building for herself over the past weeks burning to the ground by the fires of truth. That peace had all been an illusion, she realized, shivering from head to foot. Whatever had hurt Hotaru before had only been lying in wait. It had returned now.

Flinging off the blankets, Serenity fled to the door of the small room in the North Wing that Luna and Artemis shared. Managing to quell her panic enough that she could slip in silently, she crept over to the large round cushion on which her advisors were curled up together, and gently prodded the furry black lump.  
  
"Luna!" she whispered urgently. "Luna, wake up!"  
  
Luna stirred and raised her head. "Majesty?" she mumbled sleepily. "What is it?"   
  
"Trouble with the firefly," Serenity responded grimly.

Luna needed no more coaxing. She rose and leapt into the Queen's arms a moment before she teleported into the Crystal Tower.

They said nothing upon their arrival. Nor did Hotaru. She merely stared up at the pair through violet eyes glistening with unshed tears. Two pairs of eyes, one soft blue-violet, one fiery red-orange, stared back with a resigned sort of horror. Silently, they took in the girl, naked on her knees before them. Shivering, Hotaru drew her long, skinny limbs in tightly and hugged herself, but she could not conceal her budding breasts, the soft growth of hair between her legs, nor the streams of slimy virgin blood that coated her inner thighs.

Hotaru gently caressed her lower abdomen with one trembling hand. "It hurts," she whimpered and looked up at Serenity, the trust in her violet gaze lancing through the Queen like a sword.

It took a moment for her to find her voice. "It...it will pass. A woman's courses are often painful...but...it will pass."   
  
Hotaru lowered her eyes. "My body is becoming a woman's body. But I am still a baby by my years, am I not?"

Swallowing a sob, Serenity nodded. "Oh, my dear little firefly," she whispered, "what is to become of you?"


	18. The Blessing of a Goddess

Chapter 18

The Blessing of a Goddess

Consider for a moment what the weather must be like in the Realm of Gods. It was a question mortals often pondered, either seriously, or as an innocent source of childlike amusement. Indeed, there were many parents who posed the question to their young offspring simply to hear their delightfully ingenuous responses. But child or adult, they all seemed to reach the same conclusion: the Realm of Gods was a place where the air was always perfect. Never too warm or cool, it was an unchanging paradise to house their beloved Light Gods.

It may come as a surprise to find that for all that they had never been to the home of the Light Gods, they were only partially incorrect.

The weather was indeed perfect, but it was hardly unchanging. Not every god or goddess shared the same opinion about what weather was perfect. Thus, their realm was so crafted that the scene in a particular location would alter to suit whichever immortal brother or sister happened to walk there at any given time. And because it was now Morganna and Selene who were standing on the balcony of their glittering Athalia Palace, the land they looked over was an endless stretch of pure, silver-white glaciers gleaming beneath a bright black sky peppered with stars. Crisp, cold winds howled over the landscape, bearing on their icy breath a flurry of snowflakes that tumbled over the goddesses and clung in their long, silky hair like spots of lace. Even the hot tears on Selene's silvery cheeks could not withstand the bitter currents. They were shimmering drops of ice before they dripped off her chin.

Morganna happened, then, to fill her immortal lungs abundantly with those freezing breezes, holding them for a moment to feel them crackling within her breast. At last, she expelled the breath in a sigh that seemed to come from the depths of her being, and a fine mist rolled off her wine-red lips.

"It is…as it must be, Selene," she murmured, and for a moment could not open her eyes for ice had gathered on her eyelashes and frozen the lids shut.

Looking on her sweet, plump sister in her sorrow, Selene felt her heart breaking. Leaning over, she kissed the younger goddess' eyelids, and her warm breath melted her tears. She came away with their taste on her lips—like freshest water, pure and sweet, for the Gods of Light do not weep salt as mortals do.

Morganna's eyes, like two amethysts, fluttered open and looked upon the queen of the gods, awaiting her response.

"There must be some other way," Selene insisted.

"If there is, I know it not. And there is no time to search for an alternate solution. The Promise Child is gaining influence, and if we do not act quickly, Serenity will be ripped from her throne, and Sailor Saturn will be lost forever!"

"Sailor Saturn will be ripped from her throne even if you do this! It is what our great father has planned for my Kingdom."

"But Sailor Saturn need not be lost! If she survives, it will mean there is hope for the others! She is your chosen protected, Selene…"

"And you are my own dear little sister!" Selene cried. "And what you propose to pay for my sake is more than I can bear you losing!"

"The loss need not be upon your heart, my beloved sister. I make this choice on my very own. I want to do this for you! I care not what I lose! "

Morganna's impassioned speech was interrupted by a violent fit of coughing. Lowering her eyes with a maiden's modesty, Morganna put a hand to her mouth, turning meekly away so as not to let the queen of the gods see that her cheek was far rosier than it was meant to be. But Selene could not be fooled. She enfolded her sweet sister in her arms, cradling her head against her breast and gently petting her ebony curls until the painful spasms had subsided.

"Poor Morganna," she whispered mournfully. "You seem so mortal to me."

"I am," declared the goddess hoarsely. "That is the way it will work. First, I will lose my immortality, then my life…"

"And then your very existance. You will be nothingness, Morganna!" Selene cried. "Nothingness!"

"But my power will live on," Morganna reminded her, "within Hotaru."

"She'll live a cursed existance," Selene muttered bitterly. "An existance of constant death and rebirth…"

"Like her sister, yes?"

"Yes."

"It is far better for her to live unhappily as Sailor Saturn than at all as the Promise Child. This must be done. For the greater good. I will…"

Her words died on her lips, a feeble cry of anguish dropping off her tongue and into the frigid air. Morganna went limp in Selene's arms, sobbing in her pain, her eyes once more sealed shut by a shine of frozen tears on her soft lashes. Selene pursed her lips, and easily lifted the other goddess into her arms, for weight and other such things that trouble mortals when they care for their own mean nothing to the gods. Selene was quick in bringing Morganna into the palace and laying her upon a soft bed.

"She burns with a fever!" she barked at her brothers and sisters, for she could feel the fiery heat rolling off Morganna's ashen brow. Whispering soothing words to her mewling sister, she brought up a blanket to cover her. Morganna was mortal now, and had to be kept warm. Frowning, she banished the cold from the air with a thought, insuring that her dear one's bed would always be snug.

The other gods and goddesses were quick to leap into action, for Morganna was the youngest of all of them, and very dear in all their hearts. Mizuno, the god of water, moistened a cloth to place upon her brow while Hino, the fire god, took her hand and poured his warmth into her whenever she shivered.

"If she is ill," Lady Neptune murmured, sitting upon the bed with Morganna in her arms, rocking her to comfort her in her pain, "then it means she is mortal."

"Yes," Selene agreed. "It does. She had made up her mind before I knew it. It is sealed now. She is mortal."

"Why this fever, though?" Lady Jupiter demanded. "Why this pain? What purpose does it serve to torment her so?"

"I know not," Selene whispered, tears gathering in her silver eyes. "Perhaps it was standing out in the cold. Mortals cannot do that safely as a goddess can."

This was a lie, and the queen of the gods knew it. There was a strategical reason for Morganna to lose her strength. But even to think it drove a knife through her heart. Pressing a hand to her mouth, Selene sank to her knees in despair. Danu's arms encircled her, and Selene pressed her silver head to the milky breast, grateful to be held like a mortal child desperate for Mother's comfort. The goddesses clung to one another and wept brokenly, unconsciously knowing that there was not a brother or sister in the Realm of Gods whose cheeks did not shine with tears.


	19. A Deadly Game

Chapter 19

A Deadly Game

Eight days past the summer solstice. The sixteenth year of Serenity VI's life was drawing to a close. _How long? _Selene mused, gazing upon her children as they roamed over the face of the moon, seeking out the Silver Palace and Princess Serenity's birthday celebration. _How long have I dreaded this day? This day when Order's scales will tip and Chaos will gain the upper hand? How long have I been weighing my own sacrifices against what will be gained in fighting back? _

She had known since before Serenity VI was conceived what it would have to come to. Father Destiny had his plans for fighting the eternal battle against the dark gods and their champion, and eldest and most favored among his children though Selene was, she had little power to dispute them. Thus, they had been set into motion, and now Selene watched her father's seeds bear fruit with a heavy heart.

"Selene…"

Selene turned at the sound of her sister's voice. Morganna stood before her, an ashen, wasted skeleton. So long now had she been confined to a bed, burning with a fever, racked with pain. Her brothers and sisters had always tried to ease her suffering, but they knew they acted in vain. Morganna was no longer a goddess. Only a mortal woman gifted with incredible power, and fated for death. And this fact had been pounded into the minds of the gods by her perpetual agony.

But now she stood, weakened but steady on her feet, face pale, eyes far too large, but sparking and alert.

"Selene," she repeated solemnly, curling and uncurling her white fingers by her sides, "it is time." …

… _It is time. _

The thought brought a smile to Metallia's lips. Today, the blood of the Sailor Soldiers and two Serenitys would flow down the steps of the Silver Palace. Today, Metallia would gorge herself their life force, and seat herself upon the throne that had so long been a thorn in the worldly flesh of the Dark Gods. Today would be the end of the Silver Millennium.

A shiver passed through the goddess' worldly form, her tongue moistening in anticipation of blood. Lust pulsed through her loins, so powerful that for a moment she considered pleasuring herself with her hands the way some mortal women did when they felt heat consuming them and they had no lover at hand. But no, Metallia would not demean herself so. Not at her moment of triumph. Blood on her tongue would be enough to satisfy her.

_And speaking of which…_

Metallia flexed her fingers, summoning a jeweled goblet, and turned towards her altar. Yet another dark goddess lay dead upon it, cut in two neat halves, her blood leaving patterns on the stone.

"Beryl."

The terran woman's copper head jerked upwards, and she smiled up at the dark one. "Mistress."

"You are ready, my pet."

The goblet dipped into the dead goddess, and her blood pooled within its polished depths, spilling over its smooth rim to further stain the predator's soft hand. Slowly, she extended the cup to her subordinate. Beryl stepped forward, accepting it, cradling it in her hands like some hairless infant animal. Some precious jewel. Fitting her lips over the rim, she sucked the blood into her mouth. Under Metallia's dancing eyes, Beryl slowly began to tip the goblet, and then her head, her throat working as she swallowed the divine blood.

"How do you feel?" Metallia asked when the last drop had vanished down the Terran noblewoman's throat.

A sneer twisted Beryl's lips. The gaze that lifted to lock with Metallia's burned with a feverish light, and from her blood-coated throat was torn a harsh, bitter laugh.

"I feel…powerful."

And Metallia smiled…

…Far away, safely hidden from the dark goddess, Germatoid was making preparations. Tonight, the Promise Child would be his. Whatever his dear aunt said, he was not prepared to lose the brat to Chaos and the dark gods. There was simply too much to be had with her.

_It truly is the purpose of the diamohn her power is meant to serve, _Germatoid thought to himself. _The Fates would not waste so much power on such a petty cause as revenge. Not when it could be put to use on better things. _

This did not mean, of course, that he could not use Metallia's interest in Lady Saturn's bastard to his advantage. Quite the opposite. He had no plan of his own for obtaining the child from the Crystal Tower, where she lived under Selene's protection. Her readily admitted that he did not have power enough to take on the Queen of the Gods directly. Metallia, though ultimately less powerful than Selene, was ruthless enough to take her on, and with a few underhanded tricks, she could at least hold the white moon goddess at bay. Germatoid intended to give his aunt room to work her magic, at least at the start. Once the Promise Child had been lured into the open, once her power was ready to be awakened, then he would make his move.

Yes, Germatoid thought with a smile. Everything was going to be just fine…

…Free of her worldly form now, Metallia hovered over the moon's silvery face, watching her subordinate, standing below a sword in her right hand, gazing across Mare Serenitatis at the Silver Palace. Serenity's stronghold, standing since the days when Selene walked among mortals, glittered shamelessly in the sunlight, foolishly announcing to the cosmos the power of the goddess-born beauty dwelling within. Folk of noble houses from all over the Kingdom were flocking to this shimmering testimony of the Light Sister's arrogance to gaze upon the silver Queen and her golden Princess. Doubtless the crowds consisted of a hundred young men who hoped to win favor with the daughter, for it was well known that the girl was as pure a beauty as her mother.

_Have your fun, Serenitys, _Metallia thought. _Enjoy your last happinesses before you are flung to the realms of Urien. _

Below her, Beryl turned towards her armies. The whole of Terra's able-bodied population stood behind her, including Prince Endymion's four bodyguards. All had been turned by Metallia's power into loyal servants of the dark gods.

Only Endymion himself was missing. He had not yet been turned. But this fact concerned neither Beryl nor her mistress. He would be theirs in good time. Neither doubted this in the least.

"We will attack when the sun stands at the palace's back!" Beryl announced, aiming the point of her sword at the silver edifice. Her voice rang clear across the lonesome moonscape. A chill wind crept up her back and flung her wild red curls on high, putting her soldiers in mind of deadly flames swimming out to consume all who would oppose them. The effect was heightened by the fire and lightning that had accumulated in her eyes over time as she consumed higher and higher quantities of divine blood, enough to make a collective shiver pass over the soldiers.

"You all know your assignments," the Terran went on, oblivious or unheeding of any discomfort she caused her subjects. "Prince Endymion and his slut are mine. Serenity V and Hotaru of Saturn belong to our Great Empress. The Sailor Guardians," she said, smiling ruthlessly at Endymion's bodyguards, "are the property of my generals. Let it ever be told they were slain in crimes of passion."

The four generals seemed to find this very funny, bursting into peals of derisive laughter.

"The rest of the population," Beryl finished, holding out her hands in a gesture of disinterest, "is yours to do with as you will. Have fun."

_It is time… _


End file.
